Hero: A RWBY AU Story
by Egurulejr93
Summary: After Cinder Fall's plan is stopped, by an unknown assailant, Ruby Rose and her friends move on and prepare themselves for Winter break and Spring semester. But soon after, a terrible event will occur in Ruby's family. What was at first, a personal manhunt for Ruby, it slowly turns into the birth of becoming hero. Volume 3 AU story, where the horrible events never occurred.
1. Chapter 1

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's almost been 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **HERO: A RWBY AU Story**

 **Chapter 1**

 **PATCH - CLIFFSIDE**

On the cliff-side, the forest behind it, a young girl, bearing her red cloak, wears her hood and stares at the gravestone. The inscription on the gravestone read:

 _"Summer Rose / Thus Kindly I Scatter"._

And above it, a rose emblem is carved into the stone.

Removing her hood, the silver-eyed girl smiles. Ruby Rose then crouches down and places a red rose on the gravestone, before standing back up.

"Hey, Mom. It's been a while, since we've last spoken."

Ruby looks around, looking at the snow that envelops the area.

"Well...I think a couple months, is close to a while. Anyways...starting in a couple weeks, Yang and I are going to be here, in Patch for a month. Usually, Winter break is about 2 weeks. But, guess what, Mom? We won! We won the Vytal Tournament. Beacon gets a victory, for the first time, in probably a decade. Well...I didn't win it. Pyrrha did. You remember Pyrrha, right? Red hair. Green eyes. Cute smile. Yeah. She claimed victory, in the end. And as a bonus, for winning the tournament, Ozpin gave all students, an extra two weeks of break. So...yeah. Lucky us. Yang is kinda bummed out, though. She was up against Pyrrha, in the final round, and lost. But, she's happy Beacon won, this time. So, every now and then, I'll be stopping by, when we're settled in Patch. Perhaps...maybe Weiss and Blake can come visit you. I'll let you know, the next time, I visit."

 _Ring_

Ruby hears the ring, and she takes out her Scroll. She looks at the message.

 _Airship leaves in ten minutes. Better hurry back, Rubes._

Ruby sighs and put her Scroll away.

"Sorry, Mom. But, I gotta go. Going to hang with my team in Vale."

Ruby puts her hood and and stares at the gravestone.

"I miss you, Mom. I really do."

Ruby then speeds away, leaving a trail of rose petals, some of which lands on Summer's grave.

* * *

 **LANDING PORT**

The blonde brawler leans her back on the airship, she and Ruby are scheduled to fly in. Yang Xiao Long sighs as she looks at the clock on her Scroll.

 _Woosh_

Yang lifts her head, and sees Ruby, in front of her.

"Oh, for the love of...Ruby." Yang said. "Seriously, Rubes? You barely made it."

"Sorry, Yang." Ruby said, scratching the back of her head.

Yang sighs. "Well...come on. Weiss and Blake are waiting for us, in Vale."

Ruby can sense the anger in Yang's voice, and decides to have some fun.

"Dearest Yang." Ruby said, smirking. "Are you still mad, about losing to Pyrrha?"

"N-No!" Yang said, surprised. "Of course not! What makes you think that?"

"Are you sure about that?" Ruby asked.

Yang sighs in annoyance. "This isn't going to go away, anytime soon."

Ruby chuckles, and walks inside the airship. Yang follows her, and they take their seats.

"So!" Ruby said. "What are you thinking of getting?"

"I don't know." Yang answered. "Maybe a nice steak. Nice and juicy."

Ruby notices that Yang starts drooling, at the thought. She snaps her fingers, bringing Yang back to reality.

"Sorry, sis. Zoned out, for a minute. What about you?"

Ruby thinks. "I don't know. Weiss knows the place, well. Maybe she'll do a recommendation."

"Of course, you would say that." Yang said, resting her hands, behind her head. "Maybe, after you're done, you'll ask Weiss to hold you hand, after."

"Yang!" Ruby exclaims, blushing.

Yang begins to laugh, seeing her sister's embarrassment.

"I'm kidding, Rubes. Let's just say, that was revenge for that earlier comment."

"...Fair enough." Ruby said.

Yang then notices that Ruby has a worried look on her face.

"You okay, sis?"

"Huh?" Ruby asked. "Uh...yeah. I just...I was thinking, about what happened, after your fight with Mercury. I keep thinking, what might've happened, if you had hurt him."

"Right." Yang said. "That would've been very bad. Guess we need to thank, whoever stopped it from happening."

Ruby begins to think back. "Yeah..."

* * *

 **DAYS EARLIER-AMITY** **COLISEUM**

"Yang Xiao Long wins!"

The cheers of the many, who attends the Vytal Festival Tournament. Yang stands tall, smiling and raising her arm in victory.

"Yeah! You did it, sis!" Ruby said, as she, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna cheer, for Yang's victory.

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Yang turns and sees her opponent, Mercury Black getting up.

"Better luck next time." Yang said, before she turns and walks away.

As she walks away, she hears a Mercury talk.

"There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!"

Yang then turns around, and sees Mercury launching towards her, his leg ready to kick.

 _Screech_

Yang quickly covers her ears, as the screeching sound covers the entire arena. Everyone begins to cover her ears, including Ruby, Weiss and Blake, who has to cover her cat ears, currently hidden under her black bow.

After a few seconds, the screeching stops, and Yang slowly removes her hands. She then notices that Mercury is fully standing.

Confused, she is about to talk, when the arena screens go static. Everyone finds a screen and looks at it.

* * *

 **OZPIN'S OFFICE**

The Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin quickly gets up and rests his hands on his table, as his screen goes static as well.

The door to the office opens. Ozpin looks up and sees Glynda Goodwitch entering.

"Ozpin." She said. "Are you getting this, too?"

"I am, Glynda." Ozpin answered. "And I thing, everyone else is seeing this, as well."

* * *

 **ARENA**

The static screens begin to dissipate, and a masked man appears, wearing a dark hood.

"Citizens of Remnant." The man said, his voice altered. "I do apologize, for interrupting your broadcast. While I, myself, enjoy watching the Vytal Festival Tournament, I also wish for it to go smoothly, and without disaster. A disaster, that would involved Miss Yang Xiao Long, who would've unintentionally started a dark plot."

Yang is surprised at, hearing this.

"To General James Ironwood, of Atlas. Three of Haven Academy's students are not what they actually seem. And one of them being Mercury Black..."

Yang turns and looks at Mercury, who has an angry look.

"He...along with Emerald Sustrai..."

Ruby, in the bleachers, manages to spot Emerald, who stands up, and begins walking.

"And Cinder Fall."

Images of Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury appear on the screen.

"All three of them. Guilty of many heinous crimes...including kidnapping, extortion, and cold-blooded murder. And they just happen to be in the same place, right now. So, General...I would suggest, you apprehend Miss Sustrai, who is currently 30 feet to your right."

Emerald, who is heading towards an exit, quickly turns, and sees Ironwood standing up and approaching her. She tries to run, only to be stopped by an Atlesian Knight, who knocked her unconsious. As Ironwood stops next to Emerald, he crouches and checks for a pulse. The last thing, this tournament needs, is a fatality.

"Well, it looks like Miss Sustrai has taken a tumble." The masked man said. "Now, you all know, who she and Mr. Black look like. But, for Cinder Fall...let's see, what she has to say, about all of this."

The screen then cuts to Cinder, sitting in her seat, shocked and exposed. She sees several Atlesian Knights approaching her. Growling, Cinder's swords materialized, and she charges at the machines, slicing them to pieces. Finding space, she tries to run, only to be bump into someone, making her fall. She lifts her head up, and sees the blonde knight, Jaune Arc, holding Crocea Mors and pointing it at her.

"Stay down." He said.

Cinder swings her sword, at Jaune's, causing him to nearly stab someone. Cinder quickly gets up and attacks Jaune, who blocks her attack, with his shield. Cinder jumps back, and fuses her swords together. Pulling the string, Cinder fires arrows, at Jaune, who blocks and charges at her. Realizing too late, Cinder is bashed by Jaune's shield, causing her to fall over the ledge, and hit the ground, 10 feet below her.

Mercury tries to run, only to meet a fist from Yang. He falls to the ground, unconscious.

Cinder groans as she gets up, and she sees Yang walking towards her, eyes glowing red and her hair glowing. Cinder tries to aim her arrows at the blonde brawler.

 _Caw_

Cinder turns and sees a crow flying fast towards her. Ignoring the bird, she fires her arrows at Yang, whose Semblance causes the arrows to shatter on impact. Cinder prepares to fire again, when she gets a kick on the face, and she crashes onto the wall.

Yang surprised, turns and looks at the man, who kicked Cinder. Taking out his sword, and taking a swig from his flask, Qrow Branwen, rests his sword on his shoulder.

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked.

Qrow puts his flask away, and looks at Cinder, who gets back up.

"Huh." He said. "Looks like my suspicions were right."

Cinder charges at Qrow, who doesn't even move. Just smiling. Yang, seeing this, run towards Qrow. Cinder makes one swipe towards the Huntsman. And when the sword is just an inch away, Qrow quickly ducks, and away from the blade. He then lifts his leg and strikes at Cinder's.

 _Crack_

Cinder yells, as she falls to the ground, and grasps her now-broken leg.

Qrow and Yang both look at Cinder.

"Geez." Qrow said. "She was so distracted, she didn't even notice her own Aura was depleted.

Cinder lifts her head, and looks at Qrow.

"This isn't over!" Cinder yells.

Qrow scoffs. "Actually...it is."

Yang then gives Cinder, a kick to her face, and she falls, knocked out. Qrow turns around, and he sees Ironwood and several Atlesian Knights approaching them. Two of the Knights pick up Mercury.

"Detain her." Ironwood said.

The Knight go and handcuff Cinder, one of the lifting her up.

Clapping is heard. Ironwood, Qrow and Yang look up at the screen, to see the masked man clapping.

"Oh! You didn't notice, I was still here? Well...I am. And I must say...impressive. Especially to young Mr. Arc. Such bravery. Well, done, my good sir. And congrats for bringing all three baddies, to justice. Now, then. I must take leave. Again, I apologize for hijacking this worldwide broadcast. But, trust me...you would not have liked the outcome, had I not intervened. Ta-ta."

The screen the goes back to static, and back to the arena cameras.

Yang stands there, surprised at the whole situation. She then turns to Qrow.

"Well...that was a thing."

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY -** **RESTAURANT**

Weiss has her hand rested on her face, her elbow on the table. Her other hand is tapping on the table, she's sitting in.

"Could you please stop, with that?"

Weiss looks up and sees Blake, who's reading a book.

"Don't blame me, for being impatient." Weiss said. "Ruby and Yang are 10 minutes late."

"We could just order now." Blake said, moving her book, to look at Weiss.

"That would be very rude." Weiss said. "But...if they're not here, in five minutes, we'll order without them."

"Fair enough." Blake said, returning to her book.

 _Woosh_

"We're here!" Ruby yells, as she appears, with Yang resting her hand on the table, groaning. Weiss yelps from Ruby yelling.

"Ruby! You dolt! Don't scare us, like that!"

Ruby lowers her head. "Sorry, Weiss."

Weiss sighs. "I'm sorry for yelling. Just...don't scare us, like that, again. Okay?"

"I wan't scared." Blake said. "Unlike you, Weiss."

Weiss groans in annoyance, making Ruby giggle, at the embarrassment. Weiss sighs, before picking up a menu. "Now. Since we're all here, let's order."

Blake sees Yang, slowly sitting down, feeling a bit nauseous.

"You okay, Yang?" She asked.

Yang raises her hand and nods. But, she suddenly covers her mouth. Quickly looking around, she runs to a nearby trash can, and vomits.

"What's wrong with Yang?" Weiss said.

"Yyyeahhh..." Ruby said. "I usually don't have someone, with me, when I use my Semblance. In fact, Yang is the first. So...nausea and vomiting, I guess is the result."

When Yang is done, she weakly walks to the table, and sits down. She then gives Ruby a mad look.

"Never...again."

"Sorry." Ruby said.

Yang then slams her head on the table, resting it on the wood.

"What is going on here?"

Team RWBY turn and they see their companions, Team JNPR, approaching. Behind Jaune, Pyrrha Nikos, his partner and winner of the Vytal Tournament. The oh-so energetic Nora Valkyrie skips along the sidewalk, while Lie Ren, the calmest of the team, is alongside her.

"Hey, guys." Ruby said, smiling. "Yang's just recovering from a quick sickness."

Yang groans. "Caused by you. I'll be okay in a minute."

"Well." Pyrrha said. "Be sure to drink something carbonated, Yang. It helps a lot."

Yang gives a thumbs up.

"What brings you guys here?" Blake asked.

"Well, we were looking for a place to grab some lunch." Jaune answered. "And Pyrrha recommended this place. So...here we are."

"Maybe we can all eat together." Ren said.

"I like that idea." Pyrrha said. "We can all talk about, what we're doing, Winter break."

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked.

Both teams join together in a bigger table, and they order their food. As they eat and talk, they don't notice a dusty old crow, watching them. The crow caws and flies.

When the group is done, with their food, they just sit. Weiss and Jaune both grasp their full stomachs, while everyone else looks relaxed.

Jaune groans. "I overdid it again."

"I warned you, Jaune." Pyrrha said, chuckling. "Never accept an eating challenge with Nora."

"That's right!" Nora exclaims. "Nobody beats the Food Queen!"

Nora tries to continue talking, but instead, gives a loud burp.

"Well, then...what are you guys, going to do, for Winter break?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah." Jaune said. "Since we're getting a whole month off, I bet you have plans."

"Yang and I are going to stay in Patch, for the whole break." Ruby said. "Our dad's also going to be there for a while, before leaving for a mission."

"I decided, that I'm going to stay at Beacon, for the duration of the break." Weiss said. "I figure, some extra quiet, could do some good for me. Plus, I can study in peace, for next semester. As well as train more. And probably make a change in my wardrobe."

"What's wrong, with what you're wearing?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss shrugs. "I don't know. It's just an idea, in my head."

"Blake?" Pyrrha said. "What about you."

"I'll be staying at Beacon as well." Blake answered. "Figured, since I have no other place, to go. Plus, the library will be extra quiet."

"Come on, Blake." Yang said. "That sounds boring. Why don't you stay with Ruby and I in Patch? We could show you, the village and Signal Academy."

Blake smiles. "I do appreciate the offer. "But, I'm good."

Ruby sees the disspointment, in Yang's face, as she turned away.

"I'll be heading home, to stay with the family." Jaune said. "I just wonder how proud, they are, since I've improved."

"I'm sure, they are very proud, Jaune." Pyrrha said. "Especially after what you did, at the tournament."

"Thanks." Jaune said. "Anyways...Ren and Nora will be accompanying me, as well."

"Yeah." Nora said. "I've always wanted to meet Jaune's sisters. Jaune's told me a lot about them. "

"I'm sure, it'll be nice." Ren said.

"I also asked Pyrrha, to stay as well." Jaune said. "But, she'll be heading back to Mistral, to be with her own family."

"Don't worry, Jaune." Pyrrha said. "I'll be sure to visit. After all...I'm sure, they want to meet the person, who helped you improve, in your fighting."

Juane nods and turns back to Ruby. "And if we ever get the chance, we'll come visit you guys, in Patch."

"Yay!" Ruby exclaims. "We could all hang out, if you do. I know a place, we could meet. Just give us a call, ahead."

Weiss notices the waiter approaching them, handing her the bill. Pyrrha gets hers, as well. She is surprised, at the total.

"Wow!" She said.

"A bit too much, Ice Queen?" Yang teased.

"Hmmph!" Weiss said. "Not at all. To my family, this is pocket change."

"Oh, come on." Blake said. "It can't be, that much."

Weiss gives the bill to Blake, who looks at it. Her eyes go wide.

"Wow. Yang's was the most expensive."

"Let me see that." Yang said, grabbing the bill. When she looks at it, she is shocked. "Are you serious? All for one goddamn steak? What kind of restaurant is this?"

"A near fancy one, Yang." Weiss answered.

Weiss takes out her purse, and sorts through the Lien, she has.

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby said. "Didn't your father cut you off, a few days ago? Aren't you worried, you might need the money for later?"

"We can help pay for your meal, Weiss." Blake said.

"Nonsense." Weiss said. "Father may have cut me off. But, I figured, it was bound to happen. So, I made a secret account, under my name, the he doesn't know about."

"Oooh...sneaky little girl, aren't you?" Yang teased again.

"Well, I did get a little bit of help, from Winter." Weiss admitted.

Ruby turns and sees JNPR getting up, from their spots.

"Well, we're off." Jaune said. "Glad we got to hang out, like this, you guys."

"We should do this, more often, before break starts." Pyrrha said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ruby said. "We'll talk later."

As JNPR leaves, Ruby, Yang, and Blake reach to get out their wallets. As Blake takes out a small purse, instead, Ruby and Yang freeze.

"Ruby." Yang said.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked, knowing what Yang's about to say.

"Please tell me, you grabbed our wallets, from our dorm room, like I asked."

Ruby couldn't answer, and just lowers her head in embarrassment.

"It's okay, you guys." Blake said, opening up her purse. "I can-"

Her eyes go wide, and takes out a small piece of paper.

"I.O.U." And a drawing of a sun. And a "sorry" on the corner of the paper.

Blake sighs. "Dammit, Sun."

"Well." Weiss said. "That's some bad luck. How do you expect to pay for your meals?"

Ruby chuckles in embarrassment, and scratches the back of her head. Weiss takes this, as what she had expected her partner's going to say.

"No. Absolutely not!"

"Uh...well...since you're the only on-CHEESE IT!"

And in one motion, Ruby, Yang, and Blake quickly get out of their chairs, and begin running, leaving a stunned Weiss behind.

Weiss then just angrily sighs. "Oh, they will SO rue this day."

She then looks at the total bill, and counts the Lien, she had, only realizing, she is short, and her eyes go wide. Weiss then quickly dives off her chair, and using her Glyphs, quickly speeds away

A hand picks up the bill, and Qrow looks at it. He whistles.

"Damn, Yang. Really?'

Qrow then takes out the amount due, and places it on the table. He then walks away into an alley. Seconds later, a crow flies out of the alley, and towards the sky.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **Hey, guys. Hope you enjoyed this new story. I will be writing this, as a lightened type, compared to my current series, which is serious and getting dark.**

 **Unlike that story, this one will contain humor, and some serious moments. Romance will happen, but most of the ships, that happened in my other story will not be the same(Don't worry, guys. Renora will still be the same. But WhiteRose is being taken away.)**

 **Some characters who were killed off in my other story, will be alive, of course. I may or may not incorporate characters introduced in Volume 4, into this story. Maybe. Haven't decided, yet.**

 **Here's how the layout for the stories, going to be:**

 **1\. It's going to be 20 Chapters Long.**

 **2\. Chapters 1-5 will take place, before Winter Break. Chapters 5-10 will occur, during Winter Break. The rest will occur when the characters return to Beacon**

 **3\. Will incorporate elements from Amazing Spider-Man movies and some other films, into the stories. So, you'll see similar scenes.**

 **4\. Will be less dark, as possible, because in my other story, there will be darker chapters coming soon. And the deaths, in this story will not traumatize the characters. But will instead, motivate them.**

 **That's all you guys. I will not accept any OCs. But, if you have any ideas, for this story, I prefer you PM me. But, if u can't then just leave them in a review.**

 **That is all. Chapter 2 will come out, possibly before 2017 starts. If not, then after 2017 starts. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's almost been 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **Hero: A RWBY AU Story**

 **Chapter 2**

 **OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ozpin, sipping his morning coffee, sits in silence and looks at some documents, in front of him. As he does, he hears a slow _woosh_ behind him. Not even turning around, Ozpin sighs.

The doors to his office opens. He looks up and sees Goodwitch entering.

"Headmaster." Goodwitch said.

"Yes. I am aware, Glynda." Ozpin said.

Goodwitch sighs, crossing her arms. "What kind of predicament would cause James to personally visit Beacon, rather than contact us, from Atlas?"

"I am clueless as well, Glynda." Ozpin said, standing up. He picks up his cane, walks to a window and stares outside. "Whatever Ironwood needs to speak to us about...it's probably something, in which only _we_ need to know."

Goodwitch walks and stands besides Ozpin, staring outside the window, as well.

"If that is true...then we need to inform Qrow."

Ozpin smiles. "Trust me, Glynda. He knows."

He then knocks on the glass, and suddenly Qrow drops, hanging upside down, and looking at the two.

Goodwitch sighs. "I'll let him in."

* * *

 **RWBY DORM ROOM**

Outside Team RWBY's dorm room, Weiss is standing in front of the door. Crossing her arms, she thinks of a way to get back at her team, for running off and leaving her with the restaurant bill, earlier. Of course...she never even paid it.

 _Oh, crap._ She thought.

Weiss then notices something on her left sleeve of her jacket. A slightly long tear on it. She sighs over the damage. But, her eyes go wide and smiling mischievously. After a few seconds, she reaches for the doorknob. Opening it, she enters to see Blake in her bed, silently reading. Ruby and Yang are sitting on the floor, staring at the screen of a tablet, and using their Scrolls as controllers. Weiss notices that the sisters are playing a game, in which the players are blocky and are using their hands to chop down cubed wood.

 _Really?_ Weiss thought. _Dustcraft, again?_

The character Ruby is playing suddenly is punched by Yang's character.

"Yang!" Ruby whines. "Stop it!"

"Sorry." Yang said, making her character go to a tree, to mine for resources.

Blake takes some time, to look at Ruby. "What's wrong?"

"Yang's breaking the no-killing rule!" Ruby said.

"I'm not breaking the rule, Rubes!" Yang exclaims. "Are you dead?" Yang waits for Ruby's answer, but it met with silence. "Alright. Then shut up!"

Ruby groans in annoyance. This embarrassment makes Weiss giggle, to her surprised. Ruby and Yang turn to see Weiss, standing there. Ruby quickly stands up and looks nervous.

"Hey...Weiss." Ruby said. "Um...how are you?"

Weiss tilts her head. "I'm doing...fine. Why do you ask?"

Ruby chuckles nervously.

"Oh!" Weiss said, raising her eyebrows. "Is it because, all three of you left me, at that restaurant, earlier?"

Yang freezes from playing the game, Blake drops her book, and Ruby presses two fingers together.

Weiss, deciding not to tell them, she didn't pay for the food, decides to lie. She then squints her eyes and sport a mad look.

"Because of you three...I had to pay for every single meal, you had. Especially you, Yang. Yours was twice the cost of mines."

Yang gulps nervously. Even though, she would not take Weiss' anger seriously, normally...she feels nervous, for some reason. Weiss continues.

"That being said...I have thought of many ways of having you pay back, for this predicament. And I believe I have a way, you can."

Weiss then proceeds to walk to the closet, she and her team share. Opening the door, she takes out some casual clothing and looks at her team.

"In 1 hour, I am heading out to Vale, to go shopping for some new wardrobe, some Dust vials, and school supplies for next semester."

"I don't like, where this is going." Ruby said.

Weiss smiles. "And that's why, all three of you will be going with me...and together, you will be buying the Dust vials and school supplies, and you will carry my bags for me. I'll be buying the wardrobe, myself. Oh! And if you refuse...let's just say, none of you will wake up tomorrow, with no clothes to wear."

Jaws drops from her team, while Weiss casually walk into the bathroom.

"We really pissed her off." Yang said. "Didn't we?"

"Oh, yeah." Ruby said, lowering her head.

"Well, then." Blake said, getting up. "If Weiss is serious, with that threat...I need to go pay Sun a visit."

Blake proceeds to leave the room, and leave the sisters, frozen in their positions.

"I blame you for this, Rubes." Yang said.

"I know." Ruby said.

* * *

 **JNPR DORM ROOM**

Jaune lies on his bed, groaning and his arm over his abdomen.

"I feel like, I need to barf. But, I can't."

Nora, who was sitting on her bed, stands up.

"Oh, don't be a baby, Jaune. You need to set an example, as our beloved leader. So, MAN UP!"

All Jaune can do is groan in response. Nora sighs.

"Or you could just be a baby."

"No need, Nora."

Nora turns around, and sees Ren holding a glass full of green liquid. Almost immediately, Nora can smell the concoction and covers her nose.

"Ren." She said. "What the heck is that?"

"This is a blend of herbs and vegetables that is filled with nutrients vital to your body's well-being." Ren answered. "I believe this could help Jaune, with his food sickness."

"Or possibly make him puke, based on that smell." Nora said, backing away. "It looks like slime from a lake bed!"

Ren sighs and walks to Jaune, and offers the glass.

"Here, Jaune. This will hopefully help."

Jaune groans and sits up on his bed, grabbing the glass as well. Looking at the green liquid, he then proceeds to pinch his nose.

"Well." He said, his voice a little higher and nasally. "Bottoms up."

The door opens, and Pyrrha enters the room. She notices Jaune about to drink from the green liquid, and her eyes go wide.

"Jaune! Don't drin-"

Too late.

Aftre half a second of drinking, Jaune's face turns green and his face contorts. He gives the glass back to Ren, and rushes to the bathroom, and lowers his head at the toilet. His team watches as Jaune empties both the green liquid and his lunch into the toilet.

Pyrrha places her hand on her forehead, and looks at Ren. Her gesture is in a "Why?" position.

"You knew, that would happen." Nora said, to Ren. "Didn't you?"

"I...might've." Ren said. "Just didn't like hearing him whining."

Pyrrha said, and looking at a bottle of medicine. "So much for this."

Jaune stands up and flushes the toilet, and rinses his mouth using the sink water, before exiting the bathroom, holding his stomach. He then looks at Ren, with a mad look.

"What is wrong with you, man?" He asked.

All Ren does is shrug his shoulders, and sits on his bed.

"How are you feeling, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, a little worried.

"Well...a little better, now that I got rid of my lunch." Juane answered, as he walks to his bed and lying down on it. "But, my stomach is not well."

"Don't worry." Pyrrha said, smiling. "I brought some medicine."

Pyrrha proceeds to sit on Jaune's bed, and opens the bottle. She then raises her hand, and a nearby spoon glows black, and it flies to her hand. Gripping the spoon, Pyrrha pours some of the medicine into it.

"Okay, Jaune." Pyrrha said. "This is will calm your stomach."

Pyrrha then moves closes and places the medicine-filled spoon a few inches from Jaune's mouth.

"Now say 'aah'"

Jaune groans in annoyance. "I'm not a baby, Pyrrha."

All Pyrrha does is smile. Jaune sighs and opens his mouth, consuming the medicine. When he is done, Pyrrha places the spoon and the bottle on a cabinet.

Jaune then yawns and stretches his arms. "I'm feeling a bit sleepy. Wake me up, in a couple hours."

Pyrrha nods. "I'll be sure to do that."

Jaune then begins to close his eyes. "Thanks, Pyrrha. You're the best."

Pyrrha smiles, as she watches Jaune fall asleep. She hears a giggle, and turns to see Nora, who is smiling widely.

"That was just sooooooo cute!" She said.

Pyrrha looks away, hiding her blush. But Nora notices this.

"Oh, look. You're blushing. You must really care for him."

Pyrrha turns back to Nora, before turning to Jaune.

"I do, Nora. Very much."

* * *

 **OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ozpin and Goodwitch are standing, in the middle of the room, while Qrow, drinking from his flask, leans on the wall. The door opens, and the three sees Ironwood entering.

"James." Ozpin said, smiling. "How unexpected of you, to visit Beacon. Especially so soon after the Vytal Fesitval has ended."

"I do apologize for the sudden appearance, Ozpin." Ironwood said. "But, this matter couldn't be relayed through any communications. I had to inform you, personally, instead."

"Well, then." Qrow said, joining the group. "Mind telling us, why you're here then, Jimmy?"

Ironwood stares at Qrow, before turning back to Ozpin.

"What I am about to tell you, is highly classified." Ironwood said. "Nobody, but the higher-ups of the Atlesian Military, and the Atlesian Council, are aware of this. They don't even know, about this meeting, we're having."

"What is going on?" Goodwitch said. "Why the secrecy?"

"To avoid panic, Glynda." Ironwood answered. He sighs and explains.

"Yesterday...the Atlesian airship, holding Cinder Fall and he accomplices, came under attack, by members of the White Fang. They managed to infiltrate the airship, kill every one of my men, and escape with the airship."

"As well as every prisoner aboard." Qrow said. "Including Fall."

"Not just her, Qrow." Ozpin said. "In addition to Miss Sustrai and Mister Black, I suspect there were other prisoners, aboard that airship."

"...Roman Torchwick."

"Correct." Ironwood said. "In addition, the White Fang managed to destroy the tracking device, that was installed, as well. So, we have no idea, where it is."

Ozpin proceeds to walk to his desk, and sits down on it.

"This is a problem, James." Ozpin said. "With Cinder Fall and her accomplices, on the loose, there's no doubt, that they're plotting something."

"My thoughts exactly." Ironwood said. "We're doing everything, we can to track these criminals and apprehend them again. But, we may never know, until then."

"It's not apprehending them, that I'm worried about." Ozpin said. He then takes his coffee mug, and takes a sip, before looking at Ironwood said. "I'm more worried about what **_she_** has planned."

"Right." Qrow said. "Her. We all know, that even thought her pawns were taken, no doubt she is still scheming."

"Yes, Qrow." Ozpin said. "Indeed. Until we get a sign of her, I would suggest that James continue your hunt for Fall. And we will do everything, we can to assist in your search."

"And...what about Amber?" Goodwitch asked, worried.

Ozpin, Ironwood and Qrow look at Amber.

"That's the main reason, why Fall tried to attempt, in the past." Goodwitch said. "To find Amber, and kill her. No doubt about that. Perhaps, that's what she'll try to attempt again."

"That's why, we'll do our best, to keep Fall away from Amber." Qrow said. "I'll die, to ensure that she doesn't lay a hair on her.."

"Valient goal, Qrow." Ozpin said. "Let us hope, it doesn't come to that."

"Yes. Let us hope." Ironwood said.

* * *

 **COURTYARD**

Blake walks down a hallway, passing by students and teachers, and holding a mad look. When she reaches the courtyard, she recognizes the man, she's looking for. She can tell, by the tail behind him.

Sun Wukong stands in the middle of the courtyard, practicing some moves, with his staff, while a group of girls watch in amazement and awe. Blake crosses her arms, and angrily watches Sun strike the ground.

As Sun pants and stares at the ground, she sees a shadow approaching him.

"Well, well, well."

Sun's eyes go wide, and he slowly lifts his head, and sees Blake, staring at him. He quickly stands up and begins to chuckles nervously.

"Um...hey, Blake." Sun said, scratching the back of his head. "You come to watch me?"

Blake doesn't respond, only angrily staring at it.

"You...got my note. Didn't you?"

"Yes." Blake answered. "I did, indeed. Care to explain yourself?"

Sun tries his best to come up with an excuse. But after several tries, Blake is not convinced. Sun then just sighs.

"Neptune." He asked.

Blake raises her eyebrow. "What does he have to do with taking my money."

"Well...he got into a fight, with a guy, who turned out to be an undercover cop. And...needless to say..."

"You used my money, to pay for his bail?" Blake angrily asked.

Sun chuckles nervously. Blake angrily sighs.

"Well, then. Now, because of you, I have to go with Weiss and help pay for whatever she needs to buy, since I didn't have any money to pay for my _expensive_ lunch, earlier."

"Oh, crap." Sun said. "Blake. I am so...so...sorry. I can make it up to you. How much do time, do you have?"

Blake takes out her Scroll and looks at the clock. "45 Minutes."

"Great!" Sun exclaims. "I'll be right back."

Sun begins running, as Blake turns and looks at the girls, who were listening in on the conversation.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Blake screams.

The girls yelp and run away. Blake sighs and finds a place to sit, and wait.

After a few minutes, Blake finally sees Sun running back to her. She gives Sun some time to catch his breath.

"Well?"

After a few seconds, Sun reaches for his pocket, and takes out envelope. Blake takes it and opens it. She is surprised to see Lien inside.

"Where did you get this?" Blake said. "Please tell me, you-"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're asking." Sun said, raising his arms, in defense. "Neptune had this saved up, for something, that I cannot say. I told him, that he technically owed you. And he just basically gave me that envelope."

Blake takes the Lien and puts it away.

"Well, the next time, you decide to take my money again, at least have the common courtesy to ask me."

Sun nods. "Yes, ma'am."

"And...this is not enough to make it up." Blake said. "I want something else, as well."

"Um...okay. What?"

"There's this carnival in Vale." Blake explains. "I want you to accompany me, there. And wear something nice."

Sun tilts his head. "Are you...asking me out, Blake?"

Blake just smiles. "Meet me at the landing pad, tomorrow evening at 6 o'clock. And don't be late."

Blake then turns around and walks away, leaving a surprised Sun, there.

"Whoa." He said. "And I thought, I'd ask her out, first."

As he walks away, he doesn't notice a certain blonde brawler, with a disappointed and sad look on her face. Yang, hiding behind a pillar, sighs as she walks away.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **That's another chapter in my AU story. I gave a Bumblebee hint. But, who know what the ship's going to be. And we got the obvious Arkos hint, too.**

 **Leave a review, to let me know, what you thought. I also apologize if this was short. I believe I'll make Chapter 3 a little longer.**

 **Thanks for reading. Chapter 3 coming in 2017.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's almost been 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **Hero: A RWBY AU Story**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **UNDERGROUND TUNNEL**

Glowing amber eyes are only seen in the dark tunnel, as it moves. Then, a glowing orange patter appears. And as soon as the light hits, Cinder Fall smiles and stops. She begins looking around, eyeing on the White Fang soldiers, who are storing crates into a train car.

Cinder then walk towards the man, with the orange hair and bowler hat. He is yelling at a couple White Fang members, who are carrying a crate.

"No, no, no!" Roman Torchwick. "Store that box over there." He points to a part of the train. "Not here."

The Faunus groan and move away. Torchwich angrily sighs, and turns to see Cinder approaching him. "How can you work for these animals? They can't even follow simple instructions."

"Oh, Roman." Cinder said. "Don't be angry. A lot of them aren't exactly smart enough to listen to a human. They prefer to listen to Taurus."

"Speaking of which...where is that Bull, anyways?" Roman asked.

Cinder shrugs. "Adam always tends to dissapear, from time to time. Now, then. How is the shipment going?"

"Almost done." Torchwick answered. "Although, this could've been done sooner..." He turns his head. "...HAD YOU ACTUALLY LISTENED TO WHAT I SAID!"

The White Fang members look at Torchwick, before they get back to what they were.

"Be patient, Roman." Cinder said.

"How can I?" Torchwick angrily asked. "We are fugitives of the law, now. Every city is looking for us. And we are forced to hide underground. And this plan of yours. To wait...it's not certainly working for me."

Cinder then suddenly grabs Torchwick by the throat and pulls him closer.

"You may not like it, Roman." Cinder said. "Believe me. I don't like, either. But, until _she_ gives us the word...we stay hidden. Is that clear?"

All Torchwick can do, is grunt. Cinder then releases her grip, and Torchwick stands up.

"Good. And don't worry, Roman. Once we are ready, we'll do what we can, to hurt many people. I, myself, want to find the man, who exposed me, and ruined our grand scheme. And when I do...let's just say, he'll be unrecognizable, when I'm done with him."

Cinder's eyes then glow bright.

* * *

 **BEACON - LANDING PAD**

"I'm already hating this!" Yang exclaims.

"We haven't even left Beacon, Yang." Blake said. "And you're already complaining?"

Blake and Yang are standing near the landing pad, patiently waiting for the rest of their team.

"I'm only complaining, because Ruby and Weiss aren't even here." Yang said.

"Just be patient." Blake said. "They'll be here."

"They better." Yang said. "I just want this day, to go fast."

* * *

 **RWBY DORM ROOM**

Ruby groans in annoyance, waiting for Weiss to leave the bathroom.

"Weiss!" She exclaims. "How much longer, are you going to be in there?"

 _"Relax, you dolt!"_

The bathroom door opens, and Weiss, wearing casual clothing, exits and ties her hair back into her ponytail. Weiss notices that Ruby was staring at her, in awe.

"Uh...Ruby?"

Ruby suddenly comes back into reality, and quickly stands up.

"Sorry, Weiss. Zoned out, for a bit. So, can we get your little shopping spree started?"

"Indeed." Weiss said.

"Um...before we go...can I ask, why you wanted me to stay with you, and have Yang and Blake wait in the landing pad?" Ruby asked.

"Simple, really." Weiss answered. "Because you were the one to instigate the three of you abandoning me...you will, for the duration of the trip, be by my side, at all times. So, that means, wherever I go, you go with me. So, if there's a weapons shop that you want to go to, I will be saying no."

"But, Weiss-"

"No buts, Ruby." Weiss interrupts. "This is final."

Ruby pouts and crosses her harms. "I'm supposed to be your leader, Weiss."

"And you still are. But, for the next couple hours, I will lead this team. Unless, you want to roam around campus, in just your underwear."

Ruby nervously gulps, and just nods.

"Good. Now, follow me."

* * *

 **COURTYARD**

Qrow walks around, drinking from his flask, and mumbling about the smell.

"Was monkey boy here, or something?" He asked himself.

"Oh, he was, Qrow."

Qrow turns around, to see the white-haired woman, in a military uniform.

"And I tell you this." Winter Schnee said. "He was quite flexible."

"Heh." Qrow said. "Didn't think, I'd be seeing you back here, Ice Queen."

Winter groans at the nickname, and just sighs. "General Ironwood personally asked me to accompany him. Plus, I get to check on my sister, since she's decided to stay here, for the Winter break."

"Really?" Qrow said, his eyebrows raised. "Huh. Then perhaps, she has a chance with her."

Winter looks confused. "I'm sorry?"

Qrow smiles and just tilts his head. "Well, it seems that one of my nieces has taken a liking to your sister."

Winter is now surprised at hearing this. "Care to repeat that? Who, exactly, is interested in my sister? It's not the blonde one. Is it?"

"Of course not." Qrow answered. "Those two wouldn't last a week, together. I'm talking about Ruby."

"Figured that out, as soon as you said no, on the blonde." Winter said. "But, Miss Rose? I cannot believe this. She's just a child."

"She's nearing 16, Winter." Qrow said. "And trust me, when I say this. She's more mature, than you'd think."

"...What do you mean?"

Qrow drinks from his flask, and puts it away, sighing.

"In addition to losing her mother, years ago...Ruby went through another tragedy, that helped her grow up, a little. She was heartbroken, but determined to better herself, after it happened. She may act childish, most of the time, Winter. But...she is more mature, than even Yang."

"And what does this have to do, with her liking Weiss." Winter asked.

"I'm getting there." Qrow said. "Ruby came to me, a few weeks ago...telling me, about her feelings for your sister. She wants to try to let her feelings out for her. But, at the same time...she's afraid."

Winter is confused again. "Afraid of what? Rejection?"

"No. The tragedy I mentioned. Ruby is afraid, that'll happen to Weiss, as well. Ruby's stuck in an emotional tug-of-war, trying to decide whether or not, to tell Weiss, her feelings."

"That is...unfortunate, Qrow." Winter said. "Why are you telling me, this?"

"Because, I care about my niece. And you care for your sister. If, by chance, they do end up together...no doubt, they'll tell us about it. I, myself, will accept it. But, you? Would you accept it?"

"To be honest, Qrow...I don't know." Winter answered. "In fact...I'm not even sure, whether or not, Weiss is into girls, or boys, or maybe both."

"Well, perhaps you could ask her. I just saw her pass by, a minute ago?"

"What?" Winter exclaims.

"Yep." Qrow said, smiling. "Best you hurry. She and her team, are heading to Vale."

"I will do that. Got some things to talk to her about, anyways." Winter said.

She turns and walks away, leaving Qrow to find a bench, and just lie down on it.

* * *

 **LANDING PAD**

Yang lies down on the ground, while Blake simply reads a book.

"That's it!" Yang yells, standing up. "If Weiss is not here, in the next five minutes, I'm gonna-"

"Do what, Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang quickly turns to see Winter walking towards her.

"Would you like to finish that threat towards my sister...or are you just going to freeze right there?"

"Sister?" Blake asked, while standing up. "So, that means...your Winter. Right?"

Winter nods. "You are correct, Miss Belladonna. It is nice to meet the both of you. Weiss has told me, a lot about you. Especially you, Miss Xiao Long. A lot, actually."

"Oh, really?" Yang said. "What? Does she have a crush on me, or something?"

"I don't think, Weiss will ever want to date someone, who will annoy her every day." Winter said.

"Eh. Her loss."

Winter then acts like she senses something, and quickly turns around to see a surprised Weiss, fast walking towards her. Behind Weiss, is Ruby. Weiss finally stops near Winter, while Ruby joins Yang and Blake.

"Well, well." Winter said, smiling. "It appears I arrived on time."

"Winter." Weiss said. "I wasn't aware, you were here, at Beacon."

"Last minute." Winters said. "Ironwood insisted, that I come along. I think, he just wanted me to come visit you. It has been a while, since we've last spoken. How are you, Weiss?"

"I am doing fine." Weiss said. "My team and I are about to leave for Vale."

"Not by choice." Yang said, crossing her arms.

Winter raises her eyebrow, and looks at Weiss.

"Let me guess. Revenge?"

"You read my mind." Weiss answers.

"And did you use the 'no clothes' threat?" Winter said.

Weiss just nods, and Winter chuckles. "Works every time, I guess."

Winter makes sure no one, but the two of them, is near them.

"So, Weiss. Be honest with me, here. Have you been seeing anyone, lately?"

Weiss is surprised at this question. "Um...why do you ask?"

"Just a hunch." Winter answered. "So, just tell me. Have you shown interest in a boy? Or...perhaps a girl, maybe?"

"Winter!" Weiss exclaims, blushing.

 _Gotcha._ Winter thinks, before chuckling. "Relax, sister. You don't have to tell me."

Weiss sighs in relief and notices Winter now bearing a serious look. "That's not all, why you came here. Isn't there?"

Winter sighs. "Last night, I received a call from Father. He sounded...angry, that you haven't been answering his calls. Apparently, he is angry with you, deciding to stay in Beacon, for the duration of your upcoming break."

"And...what else, did he say?"

"I didn't give him a chance." Winter answered, smiling. "I simply blocked him." Her smile then begins to fade. "I just wanted you to know this. Father has always done things, to get what he wants. So, bear in mind, that he'll try to force you out of Beacon, when the time comes."

"I know." Weiss said. "And I'll do my best to avoid him. You don't have to worry about me. I can protect myself."

Winter chuckles. "I know, you can. Attending Beacon has changed you, Weiss. And for that, I'm proud of you."

 _Ring_

Winter takes out her Scroll and looks at it, and sighs.

"It appears, I must return to Atlas." She puts her Scroll away. "Therefore, I'm afraid, I must make my departure."

"I understand." Weiss said, before smiling. "It was good to see you, Winter."

The Schnee sisters give each other a hug, before they separate, and Winter walks away. Weiss stares at her sister leaving, before walking towards the airship.

* * *

 **JNPR DORM ROOM**

Jaune groans, as he slowly wakes up. He sits up, and stretches his arms, yawning. Pyrrha, studying in her desk, hears Jaune and turns to him.

"Had a good sleep?" She asked.

Jaune rubs his eyes and sits up. "A whole lot better. My stomach's not hurting, anymore. What on Remnant, did you give me?"

Pyrrha chuckles. "That, oh fearless leader, was a medicinal recipe, created by your truly."

Jaune is surprised. "Seriously?" Pyrrha nods. "...Wow. I didn't know, you could do that."

Pyrrha then chuckles nervously, and scratches the back of her head. "Well...I only made the medicine once. And...you were actually the first person to try it."

"So...you had no idea, what it was going to do?"

Pyrrha then awkwardly smile.

"Well, that's reassuring." Jaune said. "Well, I'm glad, it worked great." He then notices something. "Where's Ren and Nora?"

"They were heading for the workshop, just down the hallway. I told Nora, she couldn't construct her ammo here. So, she and Ren went to the workshop."

Jaune then stands up and grabs Crocea Mors. "Well, I'm going to talk to them. See ya, Pyrrha. And again...thanks for the medicine."

Pyrrha smiles and nods. "Anything for a friend."

Jaune nods, and proceeds to leave their room. Pyrrha then sighs and looks at the medicine bottle, she used.

"One day."

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Jaune walks down the hallway, and hums. He reaches the end of the hallway, and turns to his left, seeing a door, with a sign that says "Workshop."

"Hey, Jaune."

Jaune turns and sees Sun approaching him.

"Hey, Sun." He said. "What brings you here?"

"Eh. Just wandering around the school. Thinking about, what to do here, during break."

Jaune is confused. "I thought, you were going to spend your break, at your home, in Vacuo."

Sun shrugs. "Well, I found out, my folks are going on a long mission, and I didn't want to be alone, at home. So, I asked Ozpin to talk to Headmaster Leonheart, so I can stay here, a little longer."

"...Wow." Jaune then realized something. "Blake. Was she another reason, why you wanted to stay?"

"You read my mind, bud." Sun proudly answered.

 _"Nora! No!"_

Jaune and Sun turn to look at the workshop door. They walk closer to the door. Sun reaches for the door handle. But, Jaune stops him. Instead, the blonde duo places their ears on the door.

 _Hiss_

"What's that sound?" Sun asked.

 _"Uh-oh!"_

 _"HIT THE DECK!"_

Jaune and Sun's eyes go wide.

 _ **BOOM**_

All of a sudden, the door bursts open, and it flies forward, along with Jaune and Sun. They scream as they fly down the hallway, until the vertical door slams onto the wall.

Pyrrha hurriedly opens her dorm room door, and runs down the hallway, and sees the door-less workshop. She sees Nora, covered in soot, and her hair blackened and swept back, coughs. Ren lies on the ground, groaning.

"What the heck happened?" Pyrrha asked, worried. "Where's the door?"

"Back here!"

Pyrrha turns around and sees the door fall to the ground. Jaune and Sun, pinned to the wall, groan in pain. Jaune then turns his head to Sun.

"That was the sound of an explosion." Jaune said. "Blasting us across the hallway."

Sun nods. "Oh."

The blonde duo then grasps their broken noses, in order to fix them.

 _Crack._

* * *

 **VALE - CLOTHING STORE**

A couple hours have past, since Team RWBY arrived in Vale, to start Weiss' shopping. Having already the Dust vials and school supplies, Weiss decided to acquire extra stuff as well. Like books, makeup, and weapon repair kits, which are kinda heavy, especially for young Ruby.

And now the team, is in the final destination of the day, a Vale clothing store. And the only one to sell clothing from Atlas. While Weiss goes to try out some of the clothing, the rest of her team, rest on a nearby bench, a few bags standing near them.

Yang angrily sighs. "She's been in that changing room, for 15 minutes. What's taking her long?"

"Well." Blake said. "She did bring a lot of clothing, to try out. Perhaps, she's trying EVERY outfit."

"I just want her to be done, already." Yang said. "I'm ready to head back to Beacon, and sleep."

The trio hears a door opens. They turn and sees Weiss, wearing one of the outfits, she picked.

(Description)

A blue, glittering mini-skirted dress with a sweetheart neckline on top of a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon ties at the waist, and over the outfit is worn a long-sleeved blue shrug. And dark platform heels.

(End of Description)

"Well." Weiss said. "What do you think?"

"You're seriously asking us?" Yang asked.

"I agree." Blake said. "This should be your opinion."

"I know." Weiss said. "But, if I'm buying this, I need the opinions of others. I don't want people to laugh at what I'm wearing. So..."

"I think it looks great."

They turn and see Ruby, appearing awestruck.

"You look way better in blue." Ruby said. "Also brings out the blue in your eyes. But, that's my opinion, though."

"Thank you, Ruby." Weiss said, smiling.

"Well, if Ruby says you look great, then I approve as well." Yang said.

"Same here." Blake said.

"Good." Weiss said. "Just give me a minute, to change back, and we'll be heading our way back to Vale."

After a couple minutes, Weiss comes back out, with her original outfit. She notices Ruby is missing.

"Where's Ruby?"

"She decided to look for something, while we're here." Blake said. "She's thinking about a change in wardrobe as well."

"Looks like, you inspired her, Weiss." Yang said. "You should be proud."

"Well, let's go look for her. I'm ready to leave."

The trio then walk around, trying to look for their leader. They eventually find Ruby, who is holding red fabric material.

"There you are." Yang said. "What's you got there?"

"Oh, nothing." Ruby answered. "Well...actually, I'm thinking of making a new cape and hood."

"What's wrong with the one, you have?" Blake asked.

"It's been through a lot." Ruby answered. "Eventually, it'll get burned, cut or whatever. I will need a replacement, eventually. Might as well, get the material now, and make it in Beacon."

Ruby and Weiss go to the counter, while Yang and Blake wait outside. Ruby goes first and purchases the fabric. As she get her money out, she doesn't notice something dropping on the floor. Weiss does notice this, and crouches down. Picking it up, she sees that it is a photograph of Ruby, and a girl with blue hair on one side, and blonde on the other. Both are smiling and there's what appears to be a carnival behind them.

As soon as she is done, buying the fabric, she turns around and notices Weiss holding the photograph. Eyes going wide, she quickly snatches the picture, looks at Weiss with a scared look, and quickly walks out, with the fabric, walking past Yang and Blake.

Weiss, worried, hurriedly purchases the clothes she wanted, and goes outside, only to see an angry Yang, her eyes red.

"What did you do?" Yang angrily ask.

"Me? I did nothing." Weiss answered.

"Then why was Ruby crying? Answer me!"

"I...I picked up a picture, she dropped. And when she saw it, she panicked." Weiss explained.

Yang realizes what Weiss meant. She sighs and allows her eyes to turn back to lilac. "Weiss. You and I need to talk, once we get back to Beacon. I think it's time, you know."

"Know what?" Weiss asked. "Who's the girl in the picture?"

Yang turns her head, and sees a crow watching them, nearby. She give it an angry glare, and the bird flies away. She then turns back to Weiss.

"...Someone from Ruby's past."

* * *

 **OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ozpin walks around his office, sipping his coffee, while reviewing everything regarding Cinder's escape. He then suddenly stops and his eyebrows are raised in surprised.

"Interesting." He said. "Interesting, indeed."

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Jaune carries the broken door from the hallway to downstairs, while Goodwitch angrily sighs and looks at the destroyed workshop. She then turns and look at Nora, her hair still blackened.

"Miss Valkyrie." Goodwitch said. "Do you wish to explain what happened? And I want no excuses, this time!"

"Um...I...I was making ammo for my weapon, when..." Nora tries to explain, before trying to find a good excuse.

"I accidentally bumped her, Miss Goodwitch." Ren says, surprising Nora. "The explosion was caused by me. I do apologize, ma'am. It was an honest mistake."

"Mistake, huh?" Goodwitch said. "Well, because of your 'mistake', the workshop in this dorm building will not be available, until it's been reconstructed." She then sighs. "Hopefully, the room will be back in order, by the time, break is over. Until then...please refrain from constructing your ammo indoors, Miss Valkyrie."

"Yes, Ma'am" Nora said, before pouting.

"Now, then." Goodwitch said. "I must be off. I need to inform the Headmaster of this incident."

Goodwitch turns around and walks away, while Ren sighs in relief.

"Ren." Nora said. "Why did you-"

"Sshh." Ren said, placing his finger on Nora's lips, silencing her. "You owe me." He then smiles and walks away, leaving Nora alone.

"Oh, I'll owe you. I'll owe you, alright." Nora said, grinning mischievously. Her face then goes to a happy smile. "Oh! Hey, guys."

Team RWBY, having arrived back, are surprised, their eyes wide.

"Uh...what happened, here?" Ruby asked.

"Don't ask." Nora answered.

"Was it your fault?" Blake asked.

Nora doesn't answer, only walking away.

"Aw, man." Ruby said. "I was going to use the workshop, when we got back."

"Relax, Ruby." Yang said. "There's one, just 10 feet away, outside. Speaking of outside..."

Yang then snatches the bags Weiss was carrying, getting a mad "Hey!" from the Ice Queen. Yang then gives the bags to Ruby and Blake. And without warning, begins dragging Weiss away from the hallway.

"Today's not been a good day, huh?" Ruby asked.

"Indeed, Ruby." Blake answered. "Indeed."

* * *

 **GARDENS**

 _Minutes later..._

Yang and Weiss arrive at the Beacon gardens, where nobody else is present. Yang releases her grip, and Weiss rubs her neck.

"Okay, Yang." Weiss said. "What is it, that you wanted to speak to me, about."

Yang points to a nearby bench. "Sit."

"...Why?"

"Just...sit." Yang said.

Weiss notices the seriousness on Yang's face. And without saying anything, she walks to the bench and sits down. Yang places her hands on her hips and sighs.

"Weiss. What I'm about to tell you, is something that only me, Ruby and our dad knows. So, you have to keep this to yourself. Especially from Ruby. She'll get very upset, if she found out, that I told you this."

"Told me what?" Weiss asked. "Yang. What's going on?"

"...The girl in that photo." Yang answered. "Her name's Jupiter. Ruby knew her, for many years. They went to the same schools, since they were little. She...was a very nice girl."

"Was?" Weiss said. "You mean she-"

"Yeah." Yang said. "About a year ago, before Ruby attended Beacon."

Weiss lowers her head in sadness. "How did she...you know?"

"Jupiter was sick. Ever since she was a little girl. Ruby never knew. And by the time, she found out...Jupiter only had a few days left. Ruby stayed by her side, until she passed. She didn't want her to be alone."

Yang then walks to one of the bushes, and picks a daisy from it.

"This was her favorite flower. Ruby grabbed a bunch of these and placed them on her grave. Heh. Ruby came to like them as well."

Weiss lifts her head. "Why didn't she tell me? Or Blake? Surely, she would've trusted us enough, to say something."

Yang slowly turns around.

"You have to understand something, Weiss. Something like this, is one of the things, Ruby never would speak to others about. Even if she trusted them."

"But why?" Weiss exclaims, standing up.

Yang sighs. "Ruby wasn't just friends with Jupiter. They...were more than that."

Weiss is confused, from Yang's words. But, after a few seconds, her face goes to shock.

"Yeah." Yang said. "They kept it a secret. Dad never knew. Jupiter's parent, too. Only I knew. And when Jupiter died, Ruby was devastated. Wouldn't come out her room, for weeks. We were worried, she was going to...well...end the pain."

"...No." Weiss said, in shock. "She would not."

"She would've, had it not been for Qrow." Yang said. "She was able to convince her, that stuff like this tends to happen to people. That death is something, we all must go through, when our time comes. He managed to encourage Ruby, by saying that she should keep moving forward. Not just for him. Or me. Or Dad. But, for Jupiter."

Yang puts the daisy on the bench.

"Ruby kept on moving. She got better. Eventually, she was happy again. Moving about the house, and going on adventures, once again."

"But...why was she scared, when I picked up the picture, if she had moved on?" Weiss asked.

"...Ruby still grieves for Jupiter." Yang answered. "She was Ruby's best friend and lover. And to lose her...it's going to take a long time for Ruby to mend her broken heart. But, she does so, by going on with her life."

Weiss proceeds to sit down, on a pillar, taking all this in. She then looks back at Yang.

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Don't then." Yang said. "Ruby cannot know, that I told you. I expect you to keep that secret, to yourself."

Weiss nods. "I will. Thank you, for telling me this. But, what about Blake?"

"I plan on telling her, once she gets a hint. But, for now...she doesn't need to know." Yang then stands up. "I think, we should head back to our dorm room. Wouldn't want Ruby and Blake to worry, since we both left, without telling them, where we're going."

"Technically, you dragged me here." Weiss said.

"Whatever." Yang said, smiling. "Come on."

* * *

 **ROOFTOP**

Qrow sits on the edge of the rooftop, he's in. Sighing, he drinks from his flask, before setting it down. Looking at his screen, he reads the text.

 _Fall is in Vale. Hiding somewhere, downtown. Good luck._

Qrow growls, puts his Scroll and flask away, before jumping off, and the crow flies away.

* * *

 **NIGHT - RWBY DORM ROOM**

Weiss slowly opens her eyes, having heard footsteps. She slowly lifts her head, and notices someone exiting their dorm room. She quietly gets out of her bed, and looks at Ruby's bed. Only to not see her sleeping there. She notices that a drawer is open, and Crescent Rose, which usually lies on Ruby's bed, is gone as well. Weiss then goes to her drawer and grabs some clothes.

* * *

 **FAIRGROUNDS**

Weiss, minutes after dressing up, is walking towards the fairgrounds that are mainly used, for when the Vytal Festival Tournament is held in Vale. With Myrtenaster holstered to her hip, she looks around, trying to avoid anybody trying to catch her. As she continues walking, she suddenly gets behind a tree. She sees Ruby nearby, Crescent Rose ready and looking at a number of makeshift targets on the ground. Seeing anger in Ruby's face, Weiss doesn't move from her spot. Ruby, who isn't aware of her partner, yells and strikes at the first target. Taking a second, she then strikes at the second target. Her breathing being heavy and growling, she screams, as she strikes the third target, causing it fall to the ground. Panting heavily, Ruby falls to her knees and stares at the ground.

Weiss can see the tears falling from Ruby's face, and hear the slight sound of sobbing.

 _"Ruby."_

Weiss turns and notices a Scroll sitting on a tree stump, showing the same girl, Jupiter, sitting on a bedside. Ruby turns to the Scroll and stands up to look at the video.

 _"I know, this must be hard on you."_ Jupiter said _. "And I am truly sorry, for never telling you, about my condition. I...I was afraid, that if I did tell you...maybe you would've ran off, like everyone else did."_

"I wouldn't have." Ruby softly said.

 _"And I am sorry, that my life was cut short, just when we were both truly happy, with one another. I do hope that, one day, you will forgive me."_

Jupiter then turns sad. _"Ruby. I know that, once I've passed on, you will be devastated. You will feel like your whole world just crumpled into tiny pieces. And you will grieve for me, for a long time. But, I am begging you, to keep moving forward, with your life. Enjoy all the days, that you are alive...find new friends...and perhaps...someone you will be together with, for the rest of your life."_

Ruby tightly grips Crescent Rose.

 _"I just want you to know, Ruby. I want you to know, that no matter where I go, after I die...I will always be with you. I love you, Ruby Rose. But please...don't make me an anchor. Just keep moving forward."_

The video then stops playing and the screen turns off. Ruby closes her eyes and raises her head. Sadly sighing, she wipes her tears away, and readies Crescent Rose. She the yells again as she strikes another target.

Weiss sadly watches as Ruby continuing attacking the targets. Lowering her head, she then turns around and walks away, making sure Ruby doesn't see her. Ruby makes one final scream, as she attacks another target.

* * *

 **ENDING OF CHAPTER 3**

 **Hey, guys. Sorry for ending the chapter in a depressing way. But, I will be putting more seriousness in the story, but will have a lot of funny moments. So, please bear with me. The story will not turn into my RWBY War Trilogy. It's not going to get darker, as the story progresses. That, I promise you.**

 **And also, if any of you guys got that reference with Jaune and Sun and the door, good for you. I always wanted to put that in a story. And now, I did.**

 **So, yeah. Chapter 4 will come soon. I'm looking to complete the other Chapter 4 for my Volume 6 story, first. But, I may work of both 4th Chapters at the same time. But, I need to overcome my slight writer's block first.**

 **Thank you guys for reading, and I do hope you've enjoyed 2017 so far. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's almost been 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **Hero: A RWBY AU Story**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM**

Weiss slowly opens her eyes, looking at the wall. As she yawns, she remembers the night before. Seeing a side of Ruby, she's never seen before. Sad and grieving. Weiss herself begins to turn said, when she begins to hear giggling behind her. Immediately knowing, what's about to happen, she hears someone inhaling.

"If you blow that whistle, Ruby...you will regret it."

Weiss quickly sits up and sees Ruby, who slowly places her whistle on the drawer, next to her. She chuckles nervously.

"Sorry." Ruby said. "Thought you were still asleep."

Weiss sighs. "It's okay. But, I would prefer, you stop with the whistle. I nearly get a heart attack from that, every time."

"Oh, come on, Ice Queen."

Weiss turns and looks at Yang, who exits the bathroom and combs her hair.

"Ruby likes it, when she uses the whistle." Yang said.

Weiss sighs and just stands up. She proceeds to her drawer and gets out her uniform, before going into the bathroom. Yang then sits on Blake's bed, while the latter just sits, all dressed for class, and reading.

"So." Yang said. "Any plans for our last day, before break?"

"Nah." Ruby said, jumping to her bed, and sitting on it. "I'm just going to stay here and pack."

"That's boring." Yang said. "Now here's something exciting. Team CFVY will be holding a party for all students, tonight. I'm thinking of going. You guys should, too."

"Yeah...I don't know, Yang." Ruby said.

"Oh, come on, Ruby. Would you rather stay confined in our dorm room? Or do you want to hang out with your friends?"

Ruby is just silent.

Yang sighs. "It's your loss. She turns to Blake. "How about you, Blake? You want to come along?"

"No can do." Blake said, lowering her book, to look at Yang. "I'm making Sun take me to that carnival, in Vale, as punishment for taking my money. So, I'll be very busy. Sorry."

"No." Yang said, smiling. But, Ruby know's she really isn't. "It's alright. Guess I'll go alone, then. We all know, Weiss wouldn't want to go, anyways."

The bathroom door opens. The trio turn and see Weiss, in her school uniform, exiting.

"Go where?" She asked.

"Party, hosted by Team CFVY." Blake said.

"Alcohol?" Weiss said.

"Yep."

"Then no."

"See?" Yang asked. "Oh, well. But, until then...let's head to classes."

* * *

 **VALE - MARKETPLACE**

The citizens of Vale are going about their everyday lives. One of them browsing the marketplace. One of them, happens to be over-watching the place. Qrow slowly scans through the area, looking for anyone suspicious.

"Where are you?"

Qrow squints his eyes more, as he eyes on a woman, wearing a hood, and most of her face is covered up, except for her eyes. Her red eyes. Qrow takes out his Scroll and makes a call. The person answering him, is Winter.

"Found one of them, in the marketplace." He said.

"Can you identify?" Winter asked.

"There's only 2 woman, that I know, who possess red eyes. And my money's on Emerald Sustrai."

"And the other one?"

Qrow turns his attention to Winter. "I don't talk about her. So...how do you want me to handle this?"

"Wait until Miss Sustrai is in an open area, before you engage her." Winter said. "If you expose her, people could get hurt."

"Well, then." Qrow said, taking out his flask and taking a swig. "I guess, it's time to play the waiting game, then. It looks like she's shopping."

"Shopping?" Winter confusingly asked.

"Yep." Qrow answered. "No doubt, she's resupplying for wherever she and the others are hiding."

"Keep an eye on her, until she's out in the open." Winter said. "Then do your best, to get answers."

Qrow is about to say something.

"And NO...to using the Qrow Method." Winter said, knowing first-hand, of the 'Qrow Method.'

"Geez." Qrow said. "Way to ruin my day. But, I'll update you, after this is done. Catch you later, Ice Queen."

Winter groans in annoyance, as the screen turns off. Qrow puts his Scroll away, and looks at the disguised Emerald, who to every vendor, she speaks to, is just browsing. But, in Qrow's eyes, she's sneakingly steals food, and putting them into a large basket.

"Huh. So, that's your trick."

* * *

 **BEACON ACADEMY - PORT'S CLASSROOM**

Weiss sighs, as she finished making her notes, from the long lecture, told by the mustached professor, Peter Port. Weiss turns and sees Ruby a few feet away, having decided to sit by herself. Yang, showing concerned, offered to sit with her. But, Ruby politely said no, making a smile. But, now all Weiss sees is her, with her hand resting on her head, and staring at the desk, with a sad look on her face. Weiss quickly turns back, when Ruby was shifting her head, and is now looking at Port.

"Now, my young Huntsmen and Huntress'-in-Training." Port said. "It is sadly, our last day, before Winter Break. And I know, the many of you are excited to go home, and rest, rest, rest! Ha, ha. But, I want to assure all of you...that despite the month-long break, you received, thanks to Miss Nikos..."

Port turns to Pyrrha, who is looking proud.

"Bravo, by the way, Miss Nikos. You managed to achieve Vale's first victory, in over 13 years. I am sure, your family, and your team, is proud of you."

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha said.

Port nods. "Now, then...as I was saying...just because all of you, have this month-long break...doesn't mean, you training is over. And that's why, I am simply advising all of you, to take at least 1 day every week, to train for the Spring semester. Of course, you don't have to. But, for those who do, will likely be more ready for next year."

The sound of a bell, is heard. And the students begin to get up.

"It appears, we are done for the day, and for the year." Port said. "I do fairly wish you all, good luck on your journey back home. And for those, staying...then I'll see you tomorrow."

As Weiss stands up, she sees Ruby quickly leaving the room, without her team. Weiss turns to Yang, who looks worried.

"I need to speak to you. Privately."

Yang follows Weiss stay, while Blake goes out of the room sees Sun in the hallway, and goes to him. Weiss walks downstairs and approaches Port.

"Excuse me, professor." She said.

"Yes, Miss Schnee?" Port said.

"I...I was wondering, if Yang and I stay here, for a couple more minutes. Private discussion."

"Hmmm...usually, I would say no, to a request like this." Port said. "But, given I am not your professor until next spring...I suppose, I can allow it. But, just for five minutes."

"Thank you, sir." Weiss said, smiling.

Port then grabs a few papers and proceeds to walk out of the room.

"One more thing, girls." Port said, stopping. "Be sure to lock the door, once you're done. I would appreciate it."

Weiss and Yang watch as Port exits the room, and closing the door. When the room is empty, Yang turns to Weiss.

"Alright. I'm assuming, you wanted to speak to me, about Ruby."

"Yes." Weiss said. "Ruby's...been sad lately. I noticed her, during class today. And as her partner, I'm worried about her."

"And as her sister, I am feeling the same." Yang said, resting her hands on her hips. "I haven't seen her, like this, in a long time."

"...Jupiter?" Weiss asked.

"Yep."

Weiss sighs and takes a breather, before continuing. "Yang. I saw her, last night."

Yang looks confused.

"Ruby. I saw her leaving our dorm room, fully dressed, and taking her weapon with her."

Yang looks surprised, at what Weiss said.

"I decided to follow her. And when I did...I saw her at the fairgrounds."

"...I see." Yang said, sitting on a nearby desk.

"Yeah. Last night, I saw a side of Ruby, that I never seen before. Sad and angry. And...she was looking at a video left by Jupiter."

Yang sighs. "Ruby tends to do that, when she is depressed. Go out, in the middle of the night. And train. I'm kinda surprised, the Grimm never tried to attack her. Especially with all the negative emotions, she gives out."

"So, this isn't the first time, then." Weiss said.

"Indeed." Yang said, crossing her arms. "I had to keep an eye of her, since Jupiter died. Make sure, she wasn't getting hurt. But, I guess, last night was an exception."

"...Yang." Weiss said. "I know, Ruby is sad and depressed. And that's why, as her partner and friend, I want to help her feel better. Make her happy again. I just thought...maybe you could help me, figure out what to do."

Yang places her finger on her chin, and begins to think. "There are many ways, that'll make Ruby happy again." She snaps her fingers. "You could give her a basket of sweets. We all know, she loves sweets. Especially cookies."

Weiss nods. "I don't think so. I was actually thinking of a place to take her."

"Well, there's the party, I'm going to." Yang said.

"Absolutely not!" Weiss exclaims. "I'm pretty sure, you're going to get her drunk."

"Hm...yeah. Good point. She might reveal about Jupiter, to everyone." Then as if a light bulb lights up above Yang. "There's a carnival, in Vale. Blake told me, she was going to take Sun there, while you were in the bathroom. Ruby loves carnivals. Especially the rides."

"Hmm...yeah." Weiss said, smiling. "That's a good idea. If this could help Ruby feel better, then I will take that chance."

"Excellent." Yang said. "Let me know, when she says yes or no. That way, we can come up with a backup plan, if she refuses."

"Good idea." Weiss said, nodding. "I'll go talk to Ruby."

"And I will be helping Team CFVY prepare for the party." Yang said. "Gotta make it look magnificent, for everyone who's attending."

"You're providing some of the drinks. Are you?"

Yang smirks. "Guilty."

Weiss just sighs. "Of course, you do."

* * *

 **RWBY DORM ROOM**

Ruby sits on her bed, wearing her headphones, writes on her notebook. She doesn't hear the the door open, and she doesn't see Weiss enter the room. As she continues to write on her notebook, she then feels a tap on her shoulder. Ruby yelps and quickly turns to see Weiss.

"Oh. Hey, Weiss." Ruby said, taking off her headphones. "What brings you here?"

"Um...this is our dorm room." Weiss answered.

"Oh! Right!' Of course!" Ruby exclaims. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Weiss said. She then sighs. "Ruby? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Ruby answered, jumping off her bed, and landing on the floor. "What is it?"

"...Well...I noticed something, during class today. You were...sad. And not just, sad then happy again. Just...sad."

Ruby lowers her head. "You noticed, huh?"

"Of course." Weiss answered. "I'm your teammate. I'm supposed to be concerned. Which is why, I want to help you feel better."

Ruby lifts her head. "How?"

"Well...Yang told me, there's this carnival in Vale. And since Blake is taking Sun...I was thinking...maybe, you like to go with me."

Ruby is surprised, but all she does is smile.

"I just want to cheer you up. I don't know, exactly why you are sad. But, maybe a night out, could improve your mood, a little."

Weiss is then met, with a tight hug by Ruby.

"Thank you, Weiss!" Ruby exclaims. "You are the best!"

"That's great, and all!" Weiss said, struggling to breathe. "But, you're kinda suffocating me!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

Ruby releases her huh, and Weiss takes a moment, before she continues.

"So...is that a yes?" Weiss asked.

"It's a yes!" Ruby exclaims. "What time, are we going?"

"I was thinking of going with Blake and Sun." Weiss said, as she takes out her Scroll. "Give me a second." As she types, she notices that Ruby is shaking in excitement. She just smiles. "See? You're already feeling better."

After a few minutes, Weiss receives a message from Blake.

"Perfect. Blake said 6pm. We have about a couple hours, then. I suggest we start getting ready. First priority. A shower. I suggest you go first. I need to take care of a few things, first."

"You got it!" Ruby exclaims, before going to her drawer and taking out some clothes. "I'll be quick."

"No need to rush." Weiss said. "Take your time. But, no longer than 20 minutes."

Ruby nods and walks into the bathroom. Weiss sits on her bed, and types on her Scroll, while hearing the sound of running water happening.

* * *

 **AUDITORIUM**

Yang is carrying two large speakers across the auditorium, where TEAM CFVY...well...mostly Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina, are planning the party. Setting the speakers down, Yang wipes the sweat from her forehead.

 _Ring_

Yang takes out her Scroll, and reads Weiss' message.

 _She said yes. Thanks for the advice._

Yang smiles. "Well, then...the matchmaker has done it again.

* * *

 **VALE - MARKETPLACE**

As the disguised Emerald exit the market, with a now-full basket, she walks down a street. Stopping to wait to cross the street, she turns and looks at the park, across from her. When it's time, she crosses the street, and walks through the park. Finding a bench, she sets the basket down, and sits down. Looking around, she sees that no one is around. Taking the chance, she removes the cloth that covers her face. Sighing, she smiles upon looking at the lake, in front of her. Emerald turns and looks at the apple that is visible through the open lid. She then proceeds to reach for the apple.

That is...until a sword lodges in between her and the basket. Emerald stands up and takes out her two sickles, ready to fight. But is met with shock. She begins to back away, as Qrow walks towards her, picking up his sword. When he stops, she stops. Qrow turns and looks at the basket, before looking back at Emerald.

"That's a lot of food, for just one person." He said. "Unless...it's not just for you."

Emerald just stays silent, her weapons still ready.

"Come on, kid." Qrow said. "We all know, you, Cinder, Torchwick, and everyone else that escaped...you're hiding somewhere in Vale. And I'm guessing resources are low, at this point. Hence the stolen food. So, why don't you do me a solid, and just tell me, where Fall is. And perhaps, in return, I'll spare you."

Emerald is confused. "Sp...spare?"

"Oh...now, you're talking. Good. Thought, she might've cut your tongue out. And yes, I said 'spare.' You see...Cinder came close to creating chaos, during the tournament. And that made her a great threat to Remnant. So, with that...Cinder Fall and her associates are now targets. To be found and killed, in order to prevent further danger. And that means you too."

Emerald is shocked to hear this. "They just can't kill us."

"Oh, they will, kid." Qrow said, taking out his flask, and taking a swig. "But, because you were always the hesitant one, given what I've been told, I suppose I can save you, from execution. But, only if you tell me, where she's hiding."

Qrow notices something and just sighs. "Very well, then."

He then elbows at something behind him. When he turns around, he sees Emerald, on the ground. And the other Emerald dissapears. Qrow then crouches next to her.

"Don't think, I know your tricks, by now." Qrow said. "You can thanks years of mental training."

Qrow then forces Emerald up, and notices her scared look.

"Look, kid. I hate to see you end up dead, because you worked for the wrong person. And that same person, will end up turning on you, eventually."

"She wouldn't!" Emerald exclaims. "She rescued me."

"And now, you bend to her will. But, in the end, it is her who remains standing, and you'll be one who won't be."

"LIAR!" Emerald yells, and tries to attack Qrow, only to be grabbed, from behind. She turns around, to see Winter.

"Miss Sustrai. I would suggest you listen to him. Even if he always drunk...he is always right."

Winter releases Emerald, and the latter backs away.

"What should we do with her?" Qrow asked.

"Well...orders are to capture and execute." Winter said. "But, we both know, she's the regretful one. Always will be. Honestly? I think, we should let her go."

Qrow is surprised. "Why would we do that?"

"Because, I believe that Ironwood actions to just simply killing Fall and her associates, are absurd. Barbaric, at most." She turns to Emerald. "That is why, you'll return to where Fall is hiding. And you don't say anything, about this encounter."

"And what makes you thing, I won't keep my mouth shut?" Emerald angrily asked.

"Trust me, Miss Sustrai." Winter answered. "If you want to live, then you will stay quiet. Otherwise, you'll end up dead, the next time we meet."

"You heard the lady." Qrow said. "If you value your own life...I suggest you do as she told you."

Emerald stares at the two, before she puts her weapons down. She then grabs the basket and puts the cloth over her face. Giving one last glance of the two, she begins to walk away.

"This is a mistake." Qrow said. "Just letting her go, like that."

Winter smiles. "Don't be so sure, Qrow."

She then takes out her Scroll and gives it to him. Qrow looks at the screen, showing a dot on the map of Vale.

"A tracking device." Qrow said.

"Yep." Winter said. "All we have to do, is follow her, and we'll find Fall, Torchwick, and the other criminal."

Qrow nods. "Smart. Nice job, Snow Angel."

Winter groans in annoyance, and snatches her Scroll away from Qrow. "I really don't like you."

* * *

 **EVENING - CARNIVAL**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Sun are walking down a pier, towards the carnival. Weiss notices Ruby slightly jumping up and down, in excitement.

"Relax, Ruby." Weiss said.

"How can I relax?" Ruby asked. "The Vale Carnival is only here one week, per year. And it's been a while, since I've been here."

"Don't worry, Ruby." Blake said. "Weiss will take care of you, wherever you go?"

"Why do you say that?" Weiss asked. "Aren't we all going to be together, the whole time?"

"Not a chance." Blake said, before grabbing Sun's collar. "Sun's going to take me to the bookstore, just a couple blocks away. Figured, we stay there, while you two have fun."

"O...kay?" Weiss said. "Then why did you bring Sun?"

Blake raises her eyebrow, and Weiss realizes what she wanted to say.

"Oh. Right. Well, I'm pretty sure, you two will have a nice time, in the cozy bookstore."

"Hold up!" Sun exclaims. "Don't I got a say in this?"

Blake turns to Sun. "Nope."

Blake then begins to drag Sun, who is trying to free himself, away from the two.

"You know." Ruby said. "There's only one way, to free himself."

"Indeed." Weiss said. "But, I don't think he wants everyone to see him, with his shirt off."

"Why? He looks good, without it."

Weiss turns to Ruby. "And how do you know?"

Ruby starts to stutter, trying to find an answer, but only chuckles nervously and blushing.

Weiss sighs, before talking. "So...anywhere you want to start?"

Ruby turns excited again. "Oh...there's so many places, to choose. I just don't know, what."

"Okay. How about this..."

Weiss then takes out some Dust Vials, and shows them to Ruby.

"Red is for the Ferris wheel. Blue is for the games. Green, for the live entertainment. And White, for other rides."

She puts them in the handbag, she had brought.

"Take out each vial, one at a time. And whatever order, you pick them up...we go to first, then the next and so on."

Ruby raises her eyebrows. "Weiss. That...is...genius."

"It often helps, when making multiple decisions. Now, then. Go ahead, and take one out."

Ruby reaches inside Weiss' handbag, and pulls out the blue Dust vial.

"Great." Weiss said. "Keep going."

Ruby then takes out the White vial. Then the Green. And finally, the red.

"Alright, then. First we check out the games. Then the rides. Live entertainment after that. And finally...the ferris wheel."

Weiss then offers her hand to Ruby, who is surprised. Weiss then notices Ruby blushing.

"You alright?"

"Huh?" Ruby said. " Oh. Yeah. I'm good."

"Well, then. Come on. We don't want to miss out anything."

Ruby, although hesitant, takes Weiss' hand, and the latter leads her towards the carnival.

But, what nobody realizes, is that nearby...someone is standing on a roof, watching the people in the carnival. Cinder smiles evilly.

"Perfect."

Her eyes then glow bright.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

Hey, guys. Hope you enjoyed another chapter. Just wanted to let you know, that there will be more seriousness in the story, but will maintain the comedy, as well.

Also, I mentioned that I may take elements from Amazing Spider-man, and put them in the story. But, I may not do that anymore. So, for those, who thought I was going to to kill Qrow, because he is Ruby's uncle, you can sigh in relief.

Also, you may think, that WhiteRose is possible in the story. But, will it happen or not? You'll see in the next chapter.

That's it, you guys. Next chapter coming shortly.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's almost been 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **Hero: A RWBY AU Story**

 **Chapter 5**

 **ROOM**

A young man, wearing white and gold, is dancing around, while music is playing. He continues dancing, as he walks towards a box, and grabs a pizza slice. He then walks to a computer, and types with one hand, while eating the pizza with his other.

 _Beep_

The man, surprises, puts the pizza down, wipes his hand with a towel, and begins typing on it. As he does, pictures begin to appear on the screen. He then smiles.

"Well, well, well."

He looks at the pictures, that show Cinder, Torchwick, Emerald, and Mercury appear. He begins to chuckle.

"Coming out of hiding, huh?"

He then sits down, on a swivel chair, slides it across the room, and goes to a drawer. Opening it, he smiles as he looks at a mask, that lies inside. Grabbing the mask, he puts it on.

"Time to let the people know." He said, his voice altered.

* * *

 **BEACON ACADEMY - JNPR DORM ROOM**

Jaune lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He turns his head, to see Ren reading a book, while Nora happily hum, while wearing her pink headphones. Jaune sits up, and sees Pyrrha entering.

"There you guys are!" Pyrrha exclaims. "I've been looking everywhere, for you."

Jaune looks confused. "Um...we've been here, the whole time. Where did you think, we were?"

"Down at the auditorium." Pyrrha answered. "Haven't you been listening to the loud music?"

Jaune stands up, and goes to the window, opening it. He can hear the sound of loud music, outside.

"What is that?" Ren asked.

"That...is the party, Team CFVY held, as a celebration for the last day, before break." Pyrrha answered.

Nora squeals in excitement. "A party! We SO gotta go, Ren! We CANNOT miss it!"

"But, I prefer the the silence, of our room." Ren said. "You guys, go on ahead. I'll just stay here."

"Awww..." Nora said. "But, it'd be more fun, if you came along. Besides...you can't spend the last day, just staying in this room."

"But, Nora..."

Ren is then met, with the puppy dog face, Nora is giving, in an effort for a plea.

"Come on, Nora."

Nora keeps the face, still staring at Ren.

"Might as well, say yes, Ren." Pyrrha said.

Ren the sighs and puts his book down. "When do we leave?"

Nora squeals again, and hugs Ren tight. "Thanks, Ren. You are the best." She jumps off her bed. "Just let me get ready."

Nora then speedily runs inside the bathroom, as Jaune walks to his drawer, and pulls out some clothes.

"Might as well go." He said. "One more night of fun, before break, sounds like a great idea. Especially, when it's with friends."

Pyrrha smiles.

* * *

 **VALE - CARNIVAL**

Weiss has her hand on her face, and is nodding. Ruby is struggling under a giant stuffed Grimm toy, which pins her to the ground.

"I don't understand, why you didn't get anything smaller, Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby manages to move the stuffed toy, and stand up.

"Well, it was either this, or a toy weapon." Ruby said. "And given, I already have a weapon...this is better."

Weiss sighs. "We can't just carry this around. It's too big."

Ruby smiles. "No biggie. I have a solution."

Ruby then takes out her Scroll and clicks on a button. The two then silently wait. That's when Weiss sees something whooshing in the air, and land near them, startling some people. Ruby and Weiss look at the Beacon locker door open.

"Help me with this." Ruby said.

She and Weiss carry the stuffed toy and carefully place it inside the locker. After they do, Ruby presses on her Scroll, and it flies away.

"Well...that's a relief." Weiss said.

"Yeah." Ruby said. "Somehow, I knew this was going to happen."

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "You knew, you were going to win a giant stuffed toy, and would need your locker to put it in."

Ruby shrugs. "Somewhat. Now, come on. The rides are next." She then holds Weiss' wrist.

Weiss yelps, as Ruby drags Weiss towards a roller-coaster.

* * *

 **BEACON - AUDITORIUM**

Music is blaring, and the students of Beacon begin dancing to the beats. A DJ plays the music, while dancing around. While everyone dances around, Yang sits alone in a table, near the entrance, moping and drinking from a cup.

"Yang?"

Yang look up, and sees a smiling Faunus, recognizable by her Rabbit ears.

"Hey, Velvet." Yang said.

Velvet Scarlatina sits on a chair, across from Yang.

"What are you doing, sitting by yourself?" She asked. "And how come, you seem...sad?"

Yang shrugs. "It's nothing. Maybe...I'm not just in the partying mood."

"Don't lie, Xiao Long."

Yang turns her head, and is met by the girl with the beret and sunglasses.

"In all the times, we hung out...you never say no to a party."

"Well, Coco...I guess, tonight's not really a good night, for me."

Coco Adel scoffs. "Well, you know what I think? I think, someone, who you wanted to be here, is not. And you're sad, she isn't here."

Yang is surprised. "How did you know, it was a she?"

"I didn't." Coco answered. "But, based on your reaction, I guess, I'm right." Coco then sits next to Velvet. She then wraps her arm around Velvet, who blushes in embarrassment. "So, tell us, Yang. Who exactly, were you trying to bring, tonight?"

"Coco..." Velvet said.

"No. It's...it's okay." Yang said, before turning to Coco. "I expect, that you keep this a secret, Adel. I know, how much you like to gossip."

Coco grabs her shades, and takes them off. "Try me."

Yag slowly inhales, before sighing. "Blake."

"Blake?" Velvet asked, tilting her head. "You're partner?"

Yang nods. "Yep. But, she decided to go with Sun, to Vale. To that carnival, that's happening."

"And you're moping about it?" Coco said. "What does it matter, it she ain't here?"

Yang sighs and rests her head on her hand.

"You like her."

Yang looks at Velvet, who is surprised.

"You have a crush on her. Do you?"

All she and Coco just watch, is Yang blushing, at the question.

"I...guess that's understandable." Coco said.

"Just...don't tell anyone." Yang said.

She then notices something, making Coco and Velvet turn. JNPR enters the auditorium, with Nora already dancing to the music.

"Well...you could hang out, with your friends." Coco said. "Maybe, that'll cheer you up."

Yang stares at Coco, for a few seconds, before smiling. She then stands up.

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Coco."

Yang begins to walk away, before she stops and looks at the two members of Team CFVY.

"By the way...are you two, like a...thing, or something?"

Velvet eyes go wide, in shock. Coco, meanwhile, just laughs.

"No." Coco answered. "We're not. I just like to tease her."

Velvet lowers her head, trying to hide her massive blush. Yang chuckles, before walking towards JNPR.

Jaune notices Yang approaching her and waves at her.

"Sup, guys." Yang said. "Glad to see all of you, here."

"Wouldn't miss it, for the world." Pyrrha said.

Nora then grabs Ren's wrist and they go to the dance floor.

"They make such a cute couple." Yang said.

"Yep." Jaune said. "Even if they deny that fact. So, Yang. Where are the others?"

"Ruby and Weiss went with the Vale Carnival, with Blake and Sun. I just came, alone. Didn't even come up, with a backup plan."

"Well, if you want...you can dance with me." Pyrrha said. "Jaune's going to hang out, by the punch bowl."

"What makes you think, I'm doing that?" Jaune asked. "I actually feel like dancing, myself."

"It's okay, Pyrrha." Yang said. "You and Vomit boy go and have fun. I gotta couple things to take care of."

Jaune groans in annoyance. "Still, with the nickname?"

Yang chuckles and pats Jaune's shoulder. "Yep."

Jaune and Pyrrha watch, as Yang walks to the punch bowl. Jaune then offers his hand to Pyrrha, who accept it. Yang watches as the two walk to the dance floor. She then goes to a bottle, opens it, and pours some of the alcoholic drink, into the punch, before she drinks from it.

* * *

 **VALE - BOOKSTORE**

Blake sits down on a bean-bag chair, reading a book, as Sun is looking over some comic books, for sale. Blake takes a moment to turn and look at Sun, who is picking up one comic, called "X-Ray and Vav." Upon seeing this, she chuckles.

Sun, hearing that, looks at Blake. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Blake said. "Jaune likes that series. Saw him reading a few issues, before."

"Really?" Sun asked. "Didn't even know, he was a fan, too."

Blake then focuses on the comic, which has a #1 on it.

"That's the first issue. Isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is." Sun answered. "Why?"

Blake then smiles. "Well...Jaune recommended, that I read it. But, I never got to do so."

Sun chuckles. "Trust me, Blake. I think, someone like you, will like this. Maybe...we could read it, together...perhaps?"

Blake puts her finger under her chin. "Hmm...might as well."

Blake then shifts herself, on the beanbag chair, so that there's space for one more person. She then places her open book, on a shelf, and pats on the space on the chair. Sun walks to Blake, and sits on the empty space, adjusting to it. Blake then moves a little closer, in order for the both of them to read the comic.

As Sun opens the first page, he doesn't notice Blake, lowering her head, until he feels it, resting on his shoulder. Surprised, he doesn't look at her, pretending to read, while also smiling.

* * *

 **CARNIVAL**

Weiss and Ruby are sitting on a bench. Weiss is eating a pretzel, while Ruby is eating a cookie, twice the size, of one that she normally eats.

"So, Ruby...are you enjoying the evening?" Weiss asked.

Ruby swallows the bite of cookie, before answered. "I did, Weiss. And I know, I already said this...but thank you, again."

Weiss smiles. "Anything for a friend."

 _Ring_

Weiss sighs and takes out her Scroll.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"Probably my father." Weiss answered, before looking at who's calling: Yang. "Um...I actually need to take this." She stands up. "Don't go anywhere."

Weiss then walks away, and goes behind a game booth, where no one else is present. She then answers the call.

 _"Heeeeyyyy, Ice Queen."_ _ **Yang said.**_ _"Enj...enjoying your evening with Rubes?"_

"Yes, Yang." Weiss said. "I am enjoying it."

Yang then begins to snicker loudly, Weiss noticing.

"Are you drunk, Yang?"

" _No, officer."_ _ **Yang mockingly answers, before laughing.**_

Weiss sighs. "What do you want, Yang?"

 _"Oh...noth-_ _ **hiccup**_ _"_ _ **Yang answered.**_ _"I was just wonderin whether you two..." She tries to stop herself from giggling._

"Uh...Yang?" Weiss asked, confused.

 _"Sorry."_ _ **Yang said.**_ _"I may have had a liddle too much, tonight."_

"Obviously."

 _"Yep. Soooooo...have you two made out, yet?"_

Weiss' eyes go wide. "Yang Xiao Long! How dare you, ask something, like that!"

 _"Whoa, there."_ _ **Yang said.**_ _"Sorry, if I asked. I just would've thought, you two had already lip-locked already. Given that she's got a HUGE crush on you."_

Weiss is both surprised in shocked, frozen in place, upon hearing what Yang just said. And she doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

 _"Uhhhhhhh...hello? Remnant to Weiss? You there?"_

"What did you just say?" Weiss asked. "She...what?"

 _ **Yang is silent for a few seconds, before speaking.**_ _"Oh...crap. I let that out, didn't I?"_

"Yang...how long?" Weiss said.

 _ **Yang sighs.**_ _"Since that day, you two met. You...never noticed?"_

"No." Weiss answered. "Is that why, she's so nice to me?"

 _"Partly."_ _ **Yang said.**_ _"Ruby said, the you remind her of Jupiter. Only...a little bratty."_

 _ **Yang then begins to groan.**_ _"Oh. Sorry, Weiss. Gotta go. About to blow chunks. Just...try to break the bad news to Ruby, very kindly."_

The call ends, as Yang begins to retch. Weiss, still shock, backs into the wall of the booth, holds her Scroll, to her chest, lowering her head. Taking a moment to calm herself down, before putting her Scroll away. Sighing, she leaves the area, and walks towards Ruby, putting on a fake smile.

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaims. "Now's a good time, to ride the Ferris wheel! It ain't crowded, as much now! Wanna take the opportunity?"

Weiss turns to the Ferris wheel, where a couple people are in a line. She then turns back to Ruby.

"Yeah. Let's."

She and Ruby walk towards the Ferris, and stop in the line. As they wait, Weiss looks up, seeing the tall height of the Ferris wheel.

"A bit too tall." She said. "Don't you think?"

"I agree." Ruby said. "But, you do get a spectacular view, of Vale and the night sky."

Weiss nods, in agreement. They are now, the next in line, where the attendant, stands in front of them.

"Just you two?" She happily asked.

"Indeed, ma'am." Ruby said, smiling.

"I see." The attendant said. She then leans forward and whispers. "In my honest opinion...you two look adorable together. Like a couple."

Both Ruby and Weiss goes eye-wide. Ruby puts her hood on, in embarrassment. Weiss looks away, rubbing the back of her neck.

The attendant giggles. "I'm kidding, you two."

She then leads Weiss and Ruby into a seat.

"Or am I?"

The Ferris wheel begins moving. And due to no one else in line, instead of occasionally stopping, the Ferris wheel just keeps on moving.

"This is great!" Ruby said, raising her arms. "We'll get to see Vale, sooner than I thought."

The attraction keeps on giving, until it suddenly stops, where the seat was at the very top. Ruby smiles wide and Weiss stares in amazement, at the beautiful scene of Vale, all lit up, in the evening. Weiss the looks up, to see the stars in the sky, and she begins to smile.

"Wow." Weiss said.

"Enjoying the scene?" Ruby asked.

"...Yes." Weiss answered. "It's...beautiful. The stars in the sky. Reminds me, of when I used to look at them, back home. One of the few things, I enjoyed, growing up."

"I can see that." Ruby said. "You're smiling more."

"Yes. I am.'

Ruby chuckles. "I really appreciate you, taking me, Weiss. It's been a while, since I've come to this place."

"You're welcome, Ruby." Weiss said. "I am glad, to see you happy."

Weiss then turns away, to look at the moon, bright and shining in the night sky.

That's when she feels something on top her hand, and she turns sad. Knowing it's Ruby's hand. Slowly turning to see, that she was right, she sadly looks at Ruby, who bears a worried look. Weiss then moves her hand away, and just stares down.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Can...can we talk, after we get back down?" Weiss said, not looking at Ruby.

"Um...sure." Ruby answered.

The two remain silent for the remainder of the ride. And when it's over, they walk away from the Ferris wheel, and leave the carnival. They continue to walk, until they arrive at a small park nearby. Seeing that it's empty, Weiss stops and sighs.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked. "Is...is something wrong?"

Weiss turns to look at Ruby. "I'm...i'm sorry, Ruby."

"Sorry for what?"

Weiss lowers her head. "Yang...she, uh...she told me, about your...crush on me."

Expecting Ruby to be in shock, Weiss only gets a slight gasp, from her.

Ruby then sighs. "Yang was drunk. Wasn't she?"

Weiss just nods.

"Is that why, you've been acting strange, at the Ferris wheel?"

"...Yes." Weiss answered. "And...no."

"What...do you mean, Weiss?"

Weiss just sighs. "Ruby. I'm going to be very honest here. The way you feel about me. I...I'm sorry to say. But, I don't feel the same way."

Ruby, though surprised, just turns sad, and lowers her head. "Oh. I...I see"

"I am so...so sorry, Ruby." Weiss said. "I'm sorry, if you thought, all the nice things, I've done tonight, led you on, to think, that I liked you. I was just merely trying to cheer you up."

"No." Ruby said. "I...I understand. And I did enjoy tonight."

"I know you did." Weiss said. "But, after right now...I just hope that, despite this, we could still be friends, perhaps."

Ruby just gives a sad smile. "Of course. You are my fighting partner, after all."

Weiss, despite knowing, she's faking her smile, just smiles back.

"Ready to head back to Beacon?"

"No." Ruby said. "You can head back, if you want. I'll just go back, with Blake and Sun. I just need a to be by myself, for a little bit."

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked.

"Positive. Don't you worry about me. I'll just be at the Dust shop, by the bookstore. I'll be near Blake and Sun."

Weiss, though hesitant, nods. "Okay, Ruby. Just...stay safe. Okay?"

Ruby nods and puts on her hood, before turning around, her smile fading to sadness. Weiss, turning sad as well, turns and the two walk opposite ways.

* * *

 **BEACON - HALLWAY**

Jaune is carrying a drunken Yang, who is giggling, down a hallway. Pyrrha follows the two, with Ren and Nora staying at the party.

"Geez, Yang." Jaune said. "You had a bit too much. Don't you think?"

Yang begins to snicker. "Probably."

Jaune sighs, as he opens the door to Team RWBY's dorm room, and Pyrrha goes into JNPR's. Leading Yang to her and Blake's bunk-bed, he struggles to get Yang to her bed, but Yang resists.

"Come on, Yang."

"But, I don't want to climb up." Yang whines. "I'll nauseous."

Jaune, annoyed, sighs. He then carefully places Yang on Blake's bed.

"We'll let Blake deal with you, once she gets back." Jaune said.

As Jaune begins to stand up, Yang grabs his arm, and pulls him to a hug. Jaune struggles to free himself.

"Hold on, Vomit Boy." Yang said, her hug getting a little tighter. "I need to tell you something. She then whispers. _"It's a secret."_

Jaune sighs again. "What is it, then?"

Yang then puts her mouth near Jaune's ear.

 _"Ruby likes Weiss. A whole LOT!"_

"Uh...yeah. I kinda got that." Jaune said. "Which is why, I stopped flirting with Weiss."

 _"Right. But guess what? There's more!"_

Jaune groans. "Yeah?"

Yang giggles, before answered. _"Ruby likes you a lot, too."_

Jaune's eyes go wide, upon hearing that. "What?"

But, he doesn't get an answer. Yang is already fast asleep, snoring loudly. Jaune stands up, and leaves the dorm room, closing the door behind him. Pyrrha is waiting at the doorway to their room. She notices the look on Jaune's face

"Is...everything alright?" She asked, worried.

Jaune, just staring at the floor, looks at Pyrrha with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Just...something that Yang, said to me."

"What did she say?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune rubs the back of his head, blushing. "I'd...rather not say. It's kinda embarrassing. And I think, personal."

"Well...okay." Pyrrha said. "You coming inside?"

Jaune nods. "No. I just need some time, by myself."

Pyrrha nods. "Well, I'll be here, when you get back. Oh. And if you see Ren and Nora...make sure, they get back here, instead of the school kitchen. Remember last time?"

Jaune groans. "Don't remind me."

Pyrrha goes inside and closes the door. Jaune puts his hood on, and then puts his hands in his pocket, as he walks down the hallway.

* * *

 **VALE - DUST SHOP**

Ruby, wearing her headphones, stands near a magazine stand, and is reading one, that's about weapons. As she does, sadness is clear on her face, but she doesn't allow anyone to see.

As Ruby reads, she doesn't notice the raven-haired woman, with glowing amber eyes, entering the shop. An employee, working there, shows fear in his eyes, before he's blasted by fire. That's when Ruby sees the person hit the wall, near her. She quickly turns around, to see Cinder, smiling, and looking at her, with fire spewing off her hand.

"Well, well." Cinder said. "If it isn't little Rose."

Ruby takes her headphones off, and reaches for something. Only to realize that she doesn't have Crescent Rose with her.

"Aww...did the flower forget her weapon, at home?" Cinder said. "Too bad. I was looking forward, to our rematch. You remember, right. During the dance?"

Ruby, quickly thinking, grabs a dust crystal, and throws it at the villain. Cinder blasts it, and the red crystal explodes, blasting both of them opposite ways.

* * *

 **BOOKSHOP**

The sound of the explosion, is heard from the bookshop. Blake and Sun, who were still reading the comic, quickly stands up. Blake takes out her Scroll, and points it outside the entrance.

"Come on." She said.

Blake and Sun quickly run outside, where a locker lands. Blake opens the door, and gets out Gambol Shroud, before she turn and sees Cinder, who is getting up..

 _Screech_

They turn to look at the screens that the bookshop had, in it's windows. The static screen the shows the same masked man, from the Vytal Festival.

 _"Citizens of Remnant."_ He said. _"It is I, again. You remember me. Right? From the Vytal Festival? Well...I'm here with another juicy report, to tell you guys."_

Blake looks at Cinder, who is gripping her swords tight.

 _"You all remember Cinder Fall. Right?"_

A picture of Cinder is shown on the screen.

 _"Well, ladies and gentlemen. She has, indeed, return. So, I would suggest remaining cautious. She could be anywhere. She could be at your nearest park. In your own house. Or maybe the Dust shop, near the Vale Carnival."_

The glass and screen breaks, from the arrows, fired at Cinder. Blake and Sun quickly turn to Cinder, and get ready. Cinder turns to see Ruby, dazed, and trying to stand up. She turns back to the two.

"You either have two choices, right now." Cinder said. "You either chase me down...or...save your fearless leader."

Blake then realizes what Cinder said, looking at the Dust shop. Cinder the combines her swords into her bow, pulls the string, and fires three arrows, at the floor, near Ruby. She then runs down the street, while Blake and Sun run towards the Dust shop.

Ruby lifts her head, to see the three arrows, beginning to glow, and her eyes go wide. As Blake and Sun get to the entrance, the inside explodes, sending them lasting backwards to the street.

* * *

 **LANDING PAD**

Weiss, who was about to enter an airship to Beacon, hears the explosion, and turns to see smoke rising into the air. She notices the multiple colors, the smoke is showing.

"Oh, no."

Weiss the begins running towards where the smoke is.

* * *

 **DUST SHOP**

Blake and Sun quickly get up, and sees the fire and smoke, coming out of the shop.

"Ruby!" She yells.

"I'll get her." Sun said. "You call an ambulance."

Sun then runs into the Dust shop, while Blake calls for the emergency services. Sun, his aura protecting him, from the flames, spot a figure, in red, lying on the ground. Next to her, is the employee, Cinder blasted away. He quickly runs to Ruby, avoiding the flames, and picks her up. He then goes to the employee, and picks him up, as well. Carefully carrying the two, he runs of of the shop, where Blake puts her Scroll away.

"They're on their way." Blake said.

Sun puts the two down, and puts away any small flames that were burning on their clothes. Blake crouches down, and move looks at Ruby, seeing a small burn mark, on her neck. She places her finger on an undamaged part, and feels a pulse, sighing in relief.

That's when Ruby gasps, and begins to violently cough, trying to breathe. Sun pats her back, and helps her, to sit up.

"It's alright, Ruby." Sun said. "You're okay."

Ruby, in a panicked state, looks around. "Cinder? Where is she?"

"Gone." Blake answered.

"What?" Ruby exclaims. "Why didn't you go after her?"

"It was either chase her, or leave you to die!" Blake said. "She didn't give us, much of a choice."

Ruby then turns to look at the burning Dust shop.

"I was in there." She begins to start shaking. "I almost...I..."

Ruby begins to softly sob, knowing she was close to death. Blake quickly responds, holding Ruby, as she cries.

"It's alright, Ruby." Blake said. "It' going to be alright."

Blake then quickly turns her head, and sees Weiss, her eyes wide on shock, walking towards the three. Weiss looks at the burning building, before turning back to the sobbing Ruby. She tries to get closer, but Sun stands up and stops.

"Just give her a couple minutes."

Weiss backs away, and complies. "What happened?"

"...Cinder." Sun answered.

* * *

 **BEACON - COURTYARD**

Jaune walks around the Beacon courtyard, just thinking of what Yang had told him. That's when he hears the sound of giggling. He turns to see Ren, supporting a drunken Nora. Jaune smiles and nods.

"I see, Nora copied Yang."

"Yep." Ren answered. "Luckily, I don't drink."

"That's to...too bad." Nora said.

Jaune sighs. "Just make sure-"

 _Ring_

Jaune takes out his Scroll, and answers the call.

"Hello?"..."Hey, Blake?"..."No. Yang is passed out. Had a little too much, at the party? Why? What's up?"

After a few seconds, his eye's go in shock.

"What?"... "Is she okay?"...He sighs in relief. "Okay. Where's she going to be at?"..."Alright. Thanks. I'll let Yang know."..."Yeah. We'll be there, soon."

Jaune puts his Scroll away.

"What happened?" Ren asked.

Jaune looks at Ren. "Something happened."

* * *

 **RWBY DORM ROOM**

The door opens, and Jaune enters the room. Going to the sleeping Yang, he shakes her.

"Yang! Wake up!"

Yang groans. "Go away. I'm trying to sleep."

"This is serious, Yang! You gotta wake up!"

"Why?"

"Something happened to Ruby!"

Yang suddenly opens her eyes, and sits up, with a worried look.

"What do you mean, something happened?"

"Look." Jaune said. "Blake said, she's okay. But, she was taken to the hospital, in Vale."

Yang quickly gets up. "Where?"

"Downtown. I'm about to head over there, right now."

"Well, I'm going with you."

Yang goes to walk, but Jaune stops her.

"No, Yang. You're still drunk."

"I don't care!" Yang yells. "Ruby's my little sister! I need to see her!"

"You can't just walk into a hospital, while intoxicated." Jaune exclaims. "Security will force you to leave."

Yang's eyes go red. "They can try."

Jaune then gets mad. "Are you really going to do this, right now? Your sister is in the hospital, and you want to cause a scene."

"I just need to make sure, she's okay."

"And that's why, I'm going over there!" Jaune said, raising his voice. "To let you know, later on!"

"You don't have to." Yang said. "I'll check up on her, myself."

She then walks and opens the door, preparing to leave.

"GET BACK HERE!" Jaune screams, standing up.

Yang, shocked at being yelled by Jaune, immediately stops. She also sees Pyrrha opening her door, with a worried look.

"I know, that you worry about Ruby!" Jaune exclaims. "I know that. But, I am too. She is my best friend. And almost like a sister, to me. I care for her, as much as you do. But, I will not allow you to make things more worse, than they are, right now."

Yang turns and looks at Jaune.

"That's why, I need you to just go back to sleep. I'll make sure, she's fine. You can come by, in the morning, when you're sober."

Jaune then walks to the doorway. He calms himself, before continuing.

"And if anyone tries to hurt her...I'll make sure, they don't. You have my word."

Yang lowers her head, and waits a few seconds, before nodding. "Okay. Let me know, how's she's doing."

Jaune nods, and exits the room, while Yang closes the door. He then turns to Pyrrha.

"Did something happen to Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, worried.

"She's okay." Jaune said. He turns to the door to RWBY's room, before looking back at Pyrrha. "Keep an eye on her."

Jaune then walks down the hallway, while Pyrrha watches him

* * *

 **HOUSE**

An older man, with blonde hair, and a tattoo on his right arm, is watching television, when his Scroll rings. He picks it up and answers.

"Hello? Yes, this is Taiyang Xiao Long."

Taiyang waits a few minutes, before his eyes go wide.

"What did you just say?"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 **Alright. That's another chapter done. As I had said before, chapter 6 will take place when Winter break happens. So, Ch. 6 will be from a hospital, to Beacon, then to Patch.**

 **That's about it, you guys. Next chapter coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's almost been 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **Hero: A RWBY AU Story**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **PATCH**

Ruby, wearing just a red tank top and black sweat pants, gets into fighting position. She then avoids a punch, that was swung by Yang. Ruby flips backwards and charges at Yang, who braces herself. Blocking every attack, Yang kicks Ruby back and jumps backwards. Ruby smirks, jumping and giving Yang a punch, as she lands. Yang groans, and she slides backwards, clutching her right arm.

Panting, Yang takes a breather, before speaking.

"Man!" She looks at Ruby. "You sure pack a punch."

Ruby chuckles. "Really? Coming from my older, STRONGER, sister?"

Yang groans in annoyance. "It's not my fault, that you're like this, now."

Ruby's smile fades. "We all know, I didn't want this, Yang. Didn't really have a choice, back then."

She then looks at her hand, forming a fist.

"I miss the old me. My Semblance. And now...I gotta deal with this new one."

Ruby then goes to a tree trunk, and sits on it.

Yang sighs. "Ruby. Just because you can't go fast anymore, doesn't mean, you need to be someone new. You just need time, to adjust to your new Semblance."

"And how long, exactly, will that take? Huh?"

"Well...it's not exactly going to be sudden." Yang answers, sitting in front of a tree. "Nothing like this, has ever happened, in decades. Not since the Great War. And the guy, who had this experience, said it took him years to master his new Semblance."

"I don't want years!" Ruby said, anger in her voice. She then lowers her head. "I have to get it right, as soon as possible." Ruby then rubs her neck, where her burn mark is. "I have to find her, Yang."

Yang deeply inhales sighs. "I know. I know...you need to go after Cinder. But, you have to be patient, Ruby. You can't just go out there, expecting to find her, in a day. Just wait. When that masked guy reports another sighting, then you go. It's all about patience."

"...Yeah." Ruby said. "Patience. By the way. Did they ever give a name, for that guy?"

"Heh." Yang said. "Yeah. I believe they call him Salvator, now.

 **(Salvator is Latin for Savior, given that the masked guy, did save Vale and Beacon.)**

"Seriously?" Ruby asked. "Well...I'll be sure to thank him, if I ever see him."

Ruby then gets up and walks to Yang. She then reaches her hand.

"Come on, sis. One more spar."

Yang takes Ruby's hand, and is helped up. They then get into fighting stances. Yang looks at Ruby's burn mark, before she looks back at her sister, and she throws the first punch.

* * *

 **DAYS AGO - TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM**

Yang punches the wall of Team RWBY's room, leaving a hole there. Angrily panting, she walks to Blake's bed, and sits on it. Sitting down, she stares at floor, before she hears the room door open. Yang turns to see Pyrrha, who bears a worried look.

"I'm sorry, if I didn't knock." Pyrrha said. "But, I heard a loud thud, coming from here. I just wanted to see, if you're okay.

Yang looks back at the floor. "I'm fine. I'm just...very angry, right now."

"Angry at Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang nods. "No. Angry at the person, who put Ruby in the hospital. I don't know, who. But, when they find out...they're in a whole lot of hurt, when I'm done with them."

Pyrrha then closes the door, behind her.

"Yang." She said. "I...I think I have an idea, who hurt Ruby."

Pyrrha takes out her Scroll, and goes to sit down, next to Yang. Playing the message, the masked man, Salvator, left. As Yang watches the footage, she sees footage of Cinder on the street. And also Blake and Sun. Cinder then fires three arrows, into the Dust shop, Ruby was in. After watching the explosion, Cinder leaving, and Sun carrying Ruby out of the building, Yang closes the Scroll.

"Cinder." Yang growled, her eyes red.

She then feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to see, it's Pyrrha's.

"Don't." Pyrrha said. "Jaune wanted you, to stay here, until you're sober. And that's what you're going to do."

Yang quickly gets up. "I need to find her, Pyrrha. I need her to pay, for what she did."

Pyrrha gets up and stands in front of the angry Yang.

"I can't let you go."

"Don't you dare, try to stop me!" Yang exclaims.

"Yang, please."

"Get outta my way!" Yang yells, her hair glowing.

Pyrrha sighs, and just flicks Yang's forehead. Yang just falls backwards to the ground.

"What the hell, Pyrra?"

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said. "But, you can't leave. If you can't even keep yourself balanced, while intoxicated, who's to say, that'll you'll easily be beaten in battle?"

Yang stands up and angrily looks at Pyrrha. "I'm going, Pyrrha. Cinder needs to pay. And I'll be the one, doing so."

Pyrrha then just sighs. "Fine." She then moves out of the way, allowing Yang to walk.

As Yang reaches for the door handle, she hears Pyrrha clearing her throat, and stops.

"Go ahead, and get yourself killed, Yang." Pyrrha said. "I'm sure, Ruby will miss you."

Yang, hearing the taunt, then turns around, and grabs Pyrrha. "How dare you! How dare you bring her up!"

"Exactly!" Pyrrha exclaims. "You are so focused, on going after Cinder, I bet you haven't even thought about Ruby. What would she think, about this? Huh?"

Yang's anger fades, when she realizes what Pyrrha said.

"You let your anger take over, and it blinds you. Makes you care about only one thing. And not everything else. If you went out there, and got killed...how do you think, Ruby will feel?"

Yang releases Pyrrha, and lowers her arms, staring at the ground.

"She'll be upset." Yang said. "And angry. But, mostly sad." She then sighs. "Fine. I'll stay."

Pyrrha smiles. "Thank you, Yang. And...sorry for the taunt."

"It's fine." Yang said. "I'll...I'll just head to bed.'

Yang the attempts to climb to her bed, only to nearly topple, being drunk still. Pyrrha catches her, and helps the blonde up to her bed, where she lies down.

"Just get some sleep." Pyrrha said. "I'll call Jaune, in the morning. And then we'll go see Ruby, after that. Okay?"

Yang slowly nods. "I will."

Pyrrha nods back, and begins to walk to the door.

"Pyrrha?"

She stops and turns back to Yang.

"Can I ask you something, personal?"

"Of course." Pyrrha answers.

Yang sighs. "How do you feel...when Jaune is clueless, about you liking him?"

Pyrrha, knowing that her team, and Team RWBY are aware of her crush on Jaune, answers. "To be honest, Yang...I feel sad. And...slightly angry. Even when the signs, are right in front of his face...he doesn't seem to notice. Why do you ask?"

"...I...I, um...I could be going through that, as well." Yang answered.

Pyrrha is surprised. "Really? Well, that's surprising. Would you mind telling me, who? You don't have to, if you feel uncomfortable."

Yang slightly sits up, looks at Pyrrha, before she points at Blake's bed. At first, Pyrrha is confused. But, after a few seconds, she the realizes it.

"Blake?"

Yang nods. "Yeah. But, she likes Sun, and actually acknowledges his crush on her. And...chances are, they'll be official, soon."

Yang then lies back down. "Guess, it's my fault, for not being clear on my interests for her. But, I can't be mad. I'm glad, she's happy. But, I'm also envious of Sun, for taking her."

"That's called jealousy, Yang." Pyrrha said, smiling. "And don't worry about it. If you truly are happy, for them, then I'm sure you'll eventually find someone, who likes you, too. Love comes in many forms, and can happen in random times."

"I guess so." Yang said, before smiling. "Thanks for listening, Pyrrha."

"Anything, for a friend." Pyrrha said, before leaving the room.

Yang the begins to close her eyes, and eventually drifts to sleep.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING - HOSPITAL**

Jaune, sleeping while sitting, slowly wakes up and yawns. Turning, he sees Weiss, Blake and Sun, awake and looking nervous. Among the group, also is the older man. Taiyang.

"How long, have you guys, been awake?" Jaune asked.

"Just an hour." Blake answered. "We're still waiting, on the doctor."

"Right." Jaune said.

The neaby doors open. They turn to see Yang, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora walking in. Taiyang stands up and gives Yang a hug.

"How is she?" Yang asked.

"She'll be fine." Taiyang answered. "Doctor said, she's a bit shaken up. But, she's mostly fine."

"Mostly?" Yang asked.

"The doctor also said, that they needed to test Ruby for something. It's not bad or anything. But, based on his reaction, it must've something that baffled him."

"Mr. Xiao Long."

Taiyang turns around, and sees a doctor, holding a clipboard, standing there. He walks to the man.

"What's going on, doc?" Taiyang asked. "You seemed surprised, last night. What happened to my daughter?"

The doctor clears his throat, before speaking. "Mr. Xiao Long. What I'm about to tell you, is something, that no one else has experienced, since the Great War."

"That was almost a hundred years ago." Yang said.

"Exactly." The doctor said. "This is come as either a surprise or it could come as a shock... but it seems that the combination of Dust that com busted around Miss Rose, has changed her. Not physically. Not even mentally."

"What...what are you talking about?" Taiyang asked.

"It would seem, that Miss Rose's semblance of speed is now either dormant...or it's simply gone."

"...Can...can you repeat that?" Yang asked, shocked at what she heard. "Her Semblance is...gone?"

"Not just gone." The doctor answered. "Replaced with another one. It is...extraordinary."

"Stop." Taiyang said, raising his hand. He looks at Yang, before looking back at the doctor. "Does she know?"

"Yes. We informed her, last night. She...didn't take the news well."

"...Take us to her."

* * *

 **BATHROOM**

Ruby puts her hand on her bandages neck, which is covering the burn mark. Then looking at the scars on her hands and arms, she remembers Cinder's attempt at her life, the night before. Ruby then sighs and reaches for the water faucet. But when she turns it, the faucet is pulled up, spewing water.

Ruby yelps and attempts to put the faucet back. But, as she does, she grips the sink, and a piece breaks, making her fall. Ruby tries to grab towel handle, but it breaks from the wall.

A knock is then heard, and Ruby awkwardly freezes.

"Ruby! Are you okay, in there?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine!" Ruby exclaims. "Just give me a minute."

Ruby sighs, looking at the piece of ceramic in one hand, and the towel handle in the other.

* * *

 **BEACON - OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ozpinis standing, staring outside the window, watching many of the students entering airships, preparing to leave for Winter break.

Ozpin then sighs. "A month. One. Whole. Month."

"Relax, Oz."

Ozpin turns and sees Qrow, drinking from his flask.

"I can tell, that you're too stressed. That's one of the downers of being a Headmaster to an entire school."

"...Possibly." Ozpin said. "But, even I have no idea, what to do, for the next month."

"Don't worry." Qrow said. "You'll think of something. Perhaps you could join Glynda, from time to time."

Ozpin raises an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon."

"Don't act like, you are clueless, Oz. I've seen the way, you look at her, from time to time."

Oz, his face not showing anything, turns back to the window.

"Glyda is a beautiful woman. I must admit. But, I am a Headmaster. And she is a professor."

"So what?" Qrow asked. "If you think, she feels the same way...I suggest you take the chance. Sure, there will those who are skeptical. But, I'm sure the others will be supportive. Especially Petey."

"...Perhaps." Ozpin said, before turning to Qrow. "Are you aware of what happened to young Ruby?"

Qrow growls. "I am indeed. Cinder Fall. Attacking my niece. Almost killed her, too."

"I understand your anger, Qrow." Ozpin said. "But, don't let it blind you. It almost certainly did, for Miss Xiao Long."

Qrow looks at Ozpin. "Yeah. I get it."

"Good. Now, I know you want to go see Miss Rose. If you wish, I can tell you which hospital, she's currently in."

"Appreciate that." Qrow said.

"...Qrow. I believe, you need to know something, about Ruby. Something, that occured, the night before."

"Yeah?" Qrow asked. "What is it?"

"...Do you remember the story of the Huntsman, whose Semblance changed?"

* * *

 **HOSPITAL - RUBY'S ROOM**

A nurse is changing the bandages around Ruby's neck, while the doctor takes out a needle, that was drawing her blood, into a small tube. Taiyang and Yang sit nearby.

"Alright, Miss Rose." He said. "Are you feeling any nausea? Headaches? Anything?'

Ruby nods. "Nothing. Other than the burn mark, I feel fine."

"Even after what happened, with your Semblance?" Yang asked. "You feel no pain, or anything?"

"None at all." Ruby said. "It's really weird, that I can't run fast anymore."

"Well, Miss Rose." The doctor said. "I would suggest you return to this hospital, should you feel anything, out of the ordinary. And if you are absolutely sure, that nothing's wrong, then I see no reason, to keep you here any longer."

The nurse finishes wrapping the bandage, and talks. "Remember to change the gauze every couple days, and apply lotion, should you start feeling irritation."

Ruby stands up.

"Thanks, doc."

Taiyang and Yang stand up. And the three of them exit the room. As they exit, Ruby sees JNPR, Blake and Weiss getting up and walking to her.

"You alright, Ruby?" Jaune asked.

Ruby smiles. "I'm fine. Just a few scars and a burn on my neck. Nothing else, is bothering me."

"...Okay." Jaune said. "As long as you're okay, we don't have to worry."

"We do need to worry, Jaune." Yang said, crossing her arms. "Especially with Cinder Fall returning."

Ruby lowers her head. "Yang..."

Yang looks at Ruby. "Right. Sorry."

"It's fine." Ruby said, before lifting her head, and smiling. "Let's just get our stuff from Beacon. Winter Break starts today."

Jaune chuckles. "Indeed. I bet Ren and Nora are excited to see my family."

"Yes." Ren said, only smiling. "I am...excited."

"You don't want to see them." Jaune said. "Don't you?"

"I'm only going, because of Nora." Ren answered.

"Oh, come on, Ren." Nora said, wrapping her arms around Ren, making him blush. "I can tell, that you are excited. You should really let your emotions out, more."

"Perhaps." Ren said. "Well, maybe a little. Jaune's told us, some interesting stories about his sisters, that got me intrigued. I just want to go, to confirm those stories."

"Right..."Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head. "Fair warning, though. They're all single, Ren. Just want to warn you."

"I'll be sure, to keep them all away from him." Nora said, before whispering into his ear. _"And have you all, to myself."_

Ren's eyes go wide.

 _"I did owe you, for lying to Goodwitch. Might as well, do so, during break."_

And before long, Ren has dissipated, leaving Nora, to fall to the ground.

"Huh?" Pyrrha said, surprised. "Never took Ren to look scared."

Ruby, finding the situation funny, laughs. Taiyang smiles and ruffles Ruby's hair.

"Come on." Taiyang said. "Let's go get your stuff."

* * *

 **CAVE**

Cinder sits down, where a table is set. With her are Emerald, Mercury, and Torchwick, sitting as well. There are two empty seats, as well. Also among them, are several White Fang members, who guard near them.

Torchwick looks at his Scroll, and groans in annoyance. "20 minutes late. I have every mind to tear those horns off that guy."

"Didn't I already lecture you, about patience, Roman?" Cinder asked, anger in her voice.

"You're one to talk." Torchwick said, before showing Cinder's picture from the night before. "In what way, were you even doing out in the middle of the open, in the first place?"

"I will not answer that." Cinder calmly answers. "But _she_ will." She then smiles. "It seems our guest has arrived." She turns to Emerald. "Open the door."

Emerald gets up and runs to the door. Opening it, she lowers her head, and backs away. Allowing the Bull Faunus, wearing the Grimm mask, to walk in.

"Adam." Cinder said. "You're fashionably late. Or perhaps exceptionally."

Adam Taurus grunts, before he and Emerald walk to their seats and sit down.

"So." Adam said. "Is there a reason, why you summoned me to a place like this? And in the middle of Forever Fall?"

"Your question will be answered, shortly." Cinder answers. "When _she_ arrives, then you'll understand, why you're here."

Adam growls. "Fine. But, note that I don't have that much patience, today."

"Trust me, Adam." Cinder said. "It'll all be worth the trip, soon."

* * *

 **BEACON - TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM**

Ruby and Yang are packing their stuff, into their bags, while Blake reads, while lying on her bed. Weiss exits the bathroom, and looks at Ruby, before turning to Yang, who had finished packing.

"Alright!" Yang exclaims. "I'm all packed up. Ruby?"

"Just about." Ruby answered. "Have a couple things left to pack."

Weiss, seeing this as an opportunity, decides to speak.

"Yang. Blake."

The two look at Weiss.

"Do you think, I can talk to Ruby, for a couple minutes? In private?"

Yang hears Ruby stopping, and turns to look at the sad expression, she's making. Yang sighs.

"Alright. We'll head to the landing pad, and meet you two there." Yang jumps off her bed, and grabs her bags, while Blake stands.

"It'll be short." Weiss said, as the two walk past her, and leave the room.

The two are just silent, inside the room. Knowing what they need to speak about.

"So." Ruby said, breaking the silence. "Is this about what happened, last night? At the carnival?"

Weiss turns and looks at Ruby. "Yeah." She then sits down, while Ruby sits on the sit of her bed. "Ruby. I know, I said I was sorry, that I led you on, to think that I liked you. And I know, that you accepted my apology. But...I never got to explain, why I could feel the same way, about you."

"...You don't like girls." Ruby said. "Kinda figured that out, after last night."

"Well, you got it right." Weiss said.

Ruby notices that Weiss' hands are shaking and she is looking away. "That's not all you want to talk about. Is there?"

Weiss sadly looks at Ruby. "I...I blame myself. For what happened to you."

Ruby is confused. "Why would you blame yourself?"

"Because I could've just stayed with you, when you said, you were going to be by yourself. And you didn't have your weapon, with you. You couldn't defend yourself, when Cinder attacked. And in the process, you got hurt."

Weiss stands up and rests her hands on a nearby dresser.

"I was so distracted, by everything that happened, I didn't think for a second, about my friend."

"Weiss."

Weiss turns to look at Ruby, who jumps off her bed.

"You didn't know, what was going to happen. None of us did." Ruby said.

"But, I wish I did." Weiss said. "Ruby. You're my very first friend, outside my own home, in Atlas. My best friend, to stand corrected. And friends protect each other." She lowers her head. "But, I couldn't even do that."

"Don't punish yourself, Weiss." Ruby said, before placing her arms on Weiss' shoulders. "If there's anything, that I know...is that bad things just happen. But, we do what we can to make the good things happen as well."

Ruby the pulls Weiss for a hug.

"I know, that despite, all of this...you're still my partner. And my best friend. And we care for each other, as any other friend would care for us."

Weiss, after a few seconds, hugs Ruby back, before they separate. She stares at Ruby, for a few more seconds, before nodding. "Okay, Ruby."

Ruby smiles. "Good. Now, then." She then reaches her bag. "Ready to see me off?"

"Indeed."

* * *

 **LANDING PAD**

"Where are they?" Yang said.

"It's only been a few minutes, Yang." Blake said. "They should be done, by now."

"Hope so." Yang said. "Flight leaves in five minutes. And Dad's going to be pissed, if we're late."

Blake smiles. "No worries. There they are."

Ruby and Weiss both were running towards the landing pad. When they get there, they are panting hard.

"Oh, man!" Ruby exclaims, cacthing her breath. "Not having my old Semblance, has it's downsides!"

"Maybe...I should've used my Glyphs." Weiss said, slowly panting.

Ruby looks at Weiss. "Now you tell me?" After finally catching her breath, she picks up her bag, and puts it in the storage compartment, under the ship, and then joins Yang, who is hugging Blake.

"Stay safe, you two." Blake said.

"Same for you." Yang said, releasing her hug. "We'll be back, before you know it."

"A month of being away." Weiss said, crossing her arms. "I'm pretty sure, that makes your statement invalid."

"Way to ruin the moment, Ice Queen." Yang said.

Weiss huffs. "But, it's the truth."

"By the way." Blake said. "Can anyone explain the hole in our dorm room?"

Yang nervously chuckles and awkwardly walks into the airship, which leaves in 3 minutes.

Ruby and Weiss stare at each other.

"Well." Ruby said. "Guess we're off. Make sure, Blake doesn't get any trouble, Weiss."

"Why do you think that?" Blake asked.

"Well...you know...Sun."

"Ah." Blake said, before chuckling. "I'll be sure to keep myself in control."

Ruby nods, before looking at Weiss. "Once we return...I'm sure you're going to tell us to begin training and all that."

"Absolutely!" Weiss exclaims. "You may be training at home. But, once we get back, we are all going to be extend ourselves, in order to pass the first year. The Spring semester tends to be the toughest in Goodwitch's class."

"Don't worry, Weiss." Ruby said. "Yang and I will be ready. Now, come one. One last hug."

Weiss moves forward, and gives Ruby a hug, with Ruby hugging back.

"Just remember." Weiss said. "She is still out there."

Ruby's smile fades.

"As your best friend, Ruby...and I know, you want to..." She separates the hug. "But, please...don't go after her. Whatever happens. Don't take revenge."

Ruby stares at Weiss, for a few seconds, before nodding. "I won't, Weiss. I'll just end up, in the hospital, again."

"One minute, Ruby!" Yang exclaims, from her window.

"...Well...see you guys, soon."

Ruby waves as she goes inside the airship, as Weiss and Blake wave back. They watch as the airship lifts into the air, and it flies away.

Weiss sighs. "Now, then...coffee?"

Blake smiles. "Tea."

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY - PATCH**

Yang groans, as she lays flat, face-first on the ground, of her living room. Ruby, who is in the kitchen, grabs a couple ice packs, and puts one, on her head. She walks to Yang, who blindly grabs the other, and places it on her head. Ruby then sits on the couch.

"I really overdid it. Didn't I?"

Yang doesn't verbally answer, just lifting her arm, and giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah." Ruby awkwardly said. "Sorry."

Yang the slowly stands up, holding the ice pack. "It's fine, Ruby. It's just...been a while, since I got by butt kicked like that."

"Really lowers the confidence. Doesn't it?" Ruby asked.

Yang sighs and sits next to Ruby. "Yep." She then smiles. "But, tomorrow...I'm returning the favor. You...are going down."

"Bring it." Ruby said.

The two laugh, when the door opens, and they see Taiyang entering.

"Hey, you two." Taiyang said. He notices the ice packs on their heads, and goes around the couch and crosses his arms.

"Overdid it, again?"

"Yes." Ruby and Yang said, lowering their heads.

"And who won?" Taiyang asked.

Ruby raises her hand, and Taiyang raises his eyebrows, in surprise.

"...Huh. Ruby won, this time. Well...good job.

"Thanks, Dad." Ruby said, not smiling.

Taiyang then looks at Yang. "Can you give us a minute?"

Yang nods, and stands up, walking upstairs. Taiyang makes sure, that Yang is not spying, before her looks back at Ruby and sighs.

"Be honest, Ruby. How do exactly feel, right now?"

"...I hurt, everywhere." Ruby said. "Mostly by arms and my legs. Sometimes, in the rest of my body. And now to add to it...my head."

Taiyang sighs. "That's what happens, when you overdo your Semblance. Especially one, that occasionally doesn't shut off, when you don't need it, at certain times. And you overdoing it, is going to affect you, physically. Mastering a new Semblance takes years to do so. But, based on this, you're trying to do so, in days. "

Ruby lifts her head, and looks at Taiyang.

"Do you realize, what happens, if you use too much of your Semblance, Ruby?"

Ruby lowers her head again. "It doesn't do anything, at first. But, if I keep doing it...my Aura could be damaged...or worse..."

"You could die, from it." Taiyang finished.

Ruby clenches her fist.

"Why, Ruby?"

Ruby looks at Taiyang.

"Why are you trying to overuse your Semblance?"

Ruby is silent, trying to come up with an excuse, but couldn't find one.

"No answer, huh?" Taiyang answered. "Well, I'm pretty sure, I have a reason, why."

"...She's still out there, Dad." Ruby said. "I don't know, where. But she's out there. Plotting something. If that Salvator guy, didn't expose her, Cinder's plan to bring chaos, would've succeeded. But, she somehow escaped. And now, she's out there. Probably with Emerald and Mercury. And possibly Roman Torchwick."

"And do you honestly think, that you, a teenager, is going to stop them? All by yourself?"

Ruby sighs. "No. I suppose not."

"...Ruby. I know, you are angry at Cinder Fall, for taking away your speed. And I know, you want to hurt her. But, going down a path like that, can leave devastating results. Not just to those involved...but to yourself. You could end up turning into the people, you wanted to stop."

"I wouldn't!" Ruby exclaims.

"You don't know that." Taiyang said. "You wouldn't know, right until the last minute. That's when you'd realize what's about to happen to you. Your morality. And that is why, as your father...I can't let you become like her. And that it's my job, and the same with many other Huntsmen, to find people like Cinder Fall, and bring them to justice."

Ruby then stands up, setting the ice pack, to the table. She would then nod. "Yeah. You're right. It's just...I have this anger, in me. Just begging to be let out."

"That's why, we have punching bags, Ruby." Taiyang said. "I swear, thanks to Yang, we've been through thousands."

Ruby smiles. "I don't think, punching bags can take my strength, Dad. Maybe a tree."

"And that's why, tomorrow, you and Yang should head into the forest, and take down some trees, instead of sparring."

Ruby nods. "Okay, Dad. But, we're not going to stop sparring. I need to keep my reputation, going. Yang won't be winning, anymore."

Taiyang chuckles. "Just remember to not overdo it. Zwei will over-watch your fight. If he barks, then that's when you cool down."

"...Right." Ruby said. "Zwei, the referee. Speaking of which..." She looks around. "...Where is he?"

"Upstairs. In Yang's room."

Ruby smiles. "You're trying to scare her, huh? You know, she can't easily."

A yell is suddenly heard. Taiyang and Ruby look to see Yang, falling down the stairs and hitting the bottom of the floor. She groans.

The two then look up the stairs, to see the Corgi, Zwel, happily barking. Taiyang the crosses his arms.

"Good boy."

Zwei happily barks.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

Someone is outside the house, Ruby and Yang live in, watching them laugh. He can see them from one of their window, laughing as Yang gets up, from the ground.

A throat is heard clearing, and Adam turns his head to the person, behind him.

 _"Not yet."_

Adam growls, before backing into the forest, and walking away.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

 **Hey, guys. Thanks for reading. I just want to point out something. I said, I wouldn't the dark themes, from my RWBY War Saga story, into this one. But, that doesn't mean the drama isn't going away. So, yeah. There will be more drama, than I originally planned. So, prepare yourselves.**

 **Also, what is Adam doing in Patch? That will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Next Chapter coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's almost been 2 years, since your passing. We all still miss you Monty.**

 **Hero: A RWBY AU Story**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **PATCH**

Ruby stretches her arms and yawns loudly, while sitting on the of her house's dining room.

"Geez, Rubes."

Ruby turns and sees Yang, wiping her eyes, and walking to the table. She sees Yang's hair, all messy and sticking out.

"If you yawn a little louder, you could wake up everyone in Patch."

Ruby chuckles. "Maybe one day."

Yang slowly sits down, and cracks her neck. Then she grasps her head.

"Still hurting?" Ruby asking.

"Yep." Yang answered. "You may have hit me harder, than I thought."

"I'll be sure to contain myself, the next time, we fight."

Yang then nods. "No. I'm still very sore. Maybe tomorrow."

The sisters then turn to see Taiyang, who is cooking breakfast.

"I would advise, you rest, from training." He said. "You two have been doing so, since you came back home."

Taiyang the puts the cooked eggs onto a plate, full of other eggs. He then turns his stove off, and picks off the plates of eggs and bacon, and the sets them on the table. When he sits down, the three then begin to puts their breakfast on their plates.

"So...if we're not training...what should we do, then?" Ruby said, before eating some bacon.

"That's a good question." Yang said. "There's pretty much nothing that goes on, in Patch."

"That's where you're wrong." Taiyang said.

He then takes out something, from his pocket. It is a flyer. The title of it says, _"20th Annual Patch Unity Parade. Celebrate 20 years of peaceful equality, with family, friends, and others you trust."_

"Oh, yeah." Ruby said. "I totally forgot about the parade. We should definitely go."

Yang begins to show a concerned look. "Are...you sure, Ruby?"

"It's alright, Yang." Ruby calmly said. "I'm perfectly okay, with going."

"Why the concern?" Taiyang asked, confused.

Both Yang and Ruby look at Taiyang. Ruby sighs, before she speaks.

"Jupiter and I used to spend time there. Back when she was alive."

Taiyang is surprised. "...Oh. I didn't know that." He then sighs. "Look...if you don't want to go-"

"No." Ruby said. "It's fine. I wanna go. I just...I need to go. Help with my grief, a little."

Taiyang nods. "Okay. We leave at noon. And don't forget. It's going to be chilly. So, Yang...bring your winter coat."

Yag groans in annoyance. "But, I look stupid in it."

"Yep." Taiyang said. "But, you'll be warm."

Yang crosses her arms an pouts. "Fine."

Ruby giggles a little, before her smile fades. "Dad?"

Taiyang looks at Ruby.

"There's...there's something, I need to tell you. After the parade. Okay?"

"...Yeah. But, we should eat, before our food gets cold."

Ruby nods, and the three resume eating their food.

* * *

 **VALE - ARC FAMILY HOME**

 _"I saw him, first!"_

 _"NO! I saw him first!"_

 _"I am the older sister! So, I get him!"_

 _"Why, you son of a-"_

The sounds of fighting is heard, and after a few seconds, Nora, carrying a dazed Ren, bolt into a room, and closes the door. Nora then sees the kiss marks all over Ren's face, and growls. The door the bathroom opens, and Jaune exits. He is surprised, to see Ren and Nora, in the position, they're in. Ren lies on the ground, dazed, while Nora is holding the door, which is being knocked and banged outside.

"Jaune!" Nora yells. "You didn't tell us, that your sisters would act like THIS!"

Jaune nervously chuckles, and scratches the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Whatever!" Nora exclaims. "Get...my...weapon!:

Jaune turns his head to see Magnhild, in weapon form, on a bed. He grabs it, and throws it to Nora. who cocks it. When the noise is heard, the knocking and banging is stopped, and the sound of footsteps are heard, slowly fainting. Nora crouches next to Ren, before she lowers her head, her lips on Ren's forehead. When she gets up, she smirks.

"If I don't come back...tell Ren, I love him!" Nora yells before exiting the room.

Ren groans, as he comes back to reality, and sits up. He looks at Jaune's surprised face, his eyes wide.

"What just happened?" Ren asked.

The faint sounds of screaming and explosions are heard. And Ren's eyes go wide, as well.

 _"NO ONE TAKES MY RENNY FROM ME!"_ Nora is heard, from far away.

 _"Please! Show mercy!"_

 _"Oh, you'll get mercy, alright! AFTER I'm done with all of you!"_

Ren's eyes go wide, and he looks at Jaune again.

"Seriously! What happened?"

 _BOOM!_

"Oh, crap." Jaune said, lowering his head. "That's not good.

* * *

 **BEACON - HALLWAY**

Weiss happily hums, as she walks down the hallway, towards Team RWBY's dorm room. She is carrying a tray, with some breakfast, from the mess hall. When she reaches the door to their dorm, she manages to reach a hand to the doorknob. Knowing that Blake is possible asleep, she slowly twists the knob.

As she opens the door, and enters the room. She turns to look at Blake's bed. Raising her eyebrows, but not looking surprised, she sees Blake in her bed, with Sun next to her, his arm around her. Weiss sighs and nods.

 _Probably snuck in, while I was gone._ Weiss thought.

Weiss then casually walks and places the tray, on the dresser, next to Blake's bed. Weiss then hears a groan, and turns. Blake yawns, before she slowly opens her eyes. She sees the arm, and turns her head, looking at Sun. Smiling, she turns back, only to see Weiss. Her eyes wide, Blake just freezes.

Weiss then points at the tray, before motioning Blake, to be quiet. She then walks back to the door, and leaves, closing the door, behind her.

"Wow!" She then awkwardly said, before walking down the hallway.

* * *

 **PATCH**

Yang is stretching her arm, groaning from the soreness. Taiyang is packing sandwiches into a traveling bag, along with some other essentials.

"Ruby!" Yang yells. "We're leaving in 10 minutes. Are you ready yet?"

 _ **"Almost!"**_ Ruby yells back.

A _Rip_ is then heard.

 _ **"Uh-oh!"**_

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

 _ **"I...I tore my blouse!"**_

Yang sighs.

 _ **"Don't worry, Yang. I have a backup!"**_

"I do hope, it's regular clothes, Ruby!" Taiyang said. "I swear. You guys wear the same clothing, every day."

Yang turns to Taiyang. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"...It's...it's a little...exposed." Taiyang answered.

Yang, confused, looks down her chest. Knowing what Taiyang said, Yang chuckles.

"Dad. I appreciate your concern. But, trust me, when I say this: No boy or man will be going anywhere near me. Unless they want a good old-fashioned beat-down. Besides, I'm lighter, when I fight."

"I get that." Taiyang said. "But, don't you think, you want to try something different, every once in a while."

"I have." Yang answered, thinking about her Hunter outfit. She then begins to think. "But...maybe you're right. Perhaps a longer coat. I feel like this one is getting a little smaller."

Taiyang sighs. "And that is why, you're wearing your winter coat.

Yang groans in annoyance. "I'll wear it, when we get there."

"Okay!" Ruby said, from upstairs. "Ready!"

Yang and Taiyang turn around to see Ruby, wearing a different outfit.

(DESCRIPTION: A white high-neck décolletage blouse and corset, with her original red and black skirt. Thigh-high stockings with a long-stemmed rose. Red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece. Her rose emblem is now on her right shoulder.)

"Well...what do you think?" Ruby asked.

Taiyang and Yang, both surprised, shake their heads.

"Uh...Ruby?" Taiyang said. "Don't you think-"

"It looks great!" Yang interrupts. "It's has a...less Gothic look, than your old outfit."

"Was it that gothic?" Ruby asked."Oh, well. Thanks for liking this. I think, I may wear this, from now on. Oh! I forgot my Scroll. Let me go get it!"

Ruby runs up the stairs, with Zwei following her. Yang turns around to Taiyang.

"I know, what you're going to say, Dad." Yang said. "But, rest assured. When we get back to Beacon, I'll be sure, that no boy gets near her."

"Every boy?" Taiyang asked.

"...Well...there's her best friend, Jaune. And there's Lie Ren. Both from JNPR." Yang answered. She sees Taiyang about to talk. "And don't worry. Both those guys have their eyes on other girls. Besides. Ruby only prefers them, as friends. She has no need to find someone, right now."

"And you're sure about that?"

"Positive. She's shown no interest, to anyone, since coming to Beacon."

Which is a complete lie. But, Yang knows about Ruby's previous crush on Weiss. And her past relationship to Jupiter. But, she won't tell her father, about this. Not now, perhaps.

"...Okay." Taiyang said. "Guard her, with your life, when you get back to school. Got it?"

Yang nods. "Don't worry. I will."

* * *

 **BEACON - FOUNTAIN**

Weiss stands in front of the fountain, that stands in the front of the school. As she stares at it, she notices something.

"Why does that sword look familiar?" She asked herself.

"You wondering that, too?"

Weiss quickly turns around, to see Coco behind her, staring at the statue. And behind Coco, is Velvet, who is staring at the ground and yawning.

"I've been asking myself, that same question, every day." Coco said. "And I cannot seem to get an answer."

"How long?" Weiss asked.

"Since the day you guys arrived at Beacon." Coco answered.

"So...what brings you out here?" Weiss asked.

"Velvet here often like to take walks around the school." Coco said. "Says it helps clear her mind. As for me. Well, I didn't want my partner to be alone."

Weiss raises her eyebrow. "Really?" She then looks at Velvet, who is slightly blushing. "You two aren't together. Aren't you?"

"No!" Velvet exclaims, raising her head, embarrassed. "We're not! Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Uh...what?" Weiss asked, confused.

"You're not the first to ask that question, Weiss." Coco said. "And the answer is no. Velvs here, is like the sister, I never had. I just care for her, too much."

"Right." Weiss said.

"And what about you?" Coco asked. "Dorm room got too hot, for the Ice Queen?"

"Hey!" Weiss said, annoyed.

Coco chuckles. "I'm kidding, Weiss. But, really. How come, you're out here?"

"Well, if you want to know, I WAS going to relax in my dorm room." Weiss answered. "But, when I walked in, I saw Blake being...occupied."

Coco raised her eyebrow. "Occupied?"

"She's cuddling with Monkey Boy, on her bed." Weiss said, crossing her arms. "You know. Sun Wukong."

"Sun?" Velvet asked, receiving a nod from Weiss. "Oh, boy. That's going to raise some concerns."

"Well...he is a bit annoying." Weiss said. "But, pass that, he is kind of a nice guy."

"That's not what Velvs is talking about." Coco said.

"Then what?"

"Seriously?" Coco said. "You're telling me, you didn't know about Yang's crush on Bla-"

Coco is stopped by Velvet covering her mouth.

"She wasn't supposed to know!" Velvet exclaims. "Dammit, Coco!"

Weiss now has her eyes wide in surprise, hearing this information. "What?"

Velvet then sighs. "Yang like Blake. A lot! But, since Blake is with Sun, Yang is probably going to be sad. And angry. I don't know. Which is why, Coco WASN'T supposed to let anyone else know!"

Coco raises her arms and chuckles nervously. "It was an accident?"

Velvet sighs in annoyance. "Let's just go."

She then grabs Coco, and starts dragging her away from Weiss, who sits down, taking in the new information.

"Oh, boy." She said.

* * *

 **VALE - ARC FAMILY HOME**

"WHY?" Jaune screams, looking at the hole, in his family home.

Jaune and Ren are in the living room, when they see the hole. Outside, Nora, wielding her mighty Magnhild, is chasing a group of women, all bearing blonde hair, around the front yard.

"GET BACK HERE!" Nora screams. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU, YET!"

Ren turns his head, and looks at Jaune, now frozen, and his eyes wide.

"Uh...shouldn't we try to calm her down?" He asked.

Jaune, after standing frozen for a few seconds, then just drops to the ground, his legs sticking in the air.

"My parents are going to kill me." Juane said.

Ren sighs. After setting Jaune's legs down, he stands and walks through the hole.

* * *

 **PATCH**

Ruby, Yang, and Taiyang are walking down a road, passing by several houses on the way.

"It seems, almost everyone is heading to town for the parade." Yang said, noticing several cars passing them.

"Well." Taiyang said. "The Unity Parade, is a Patch tradition. And as residents of Patch itself, it is our solemn duty, to attend it. To remember when both Human and Faunus agreed to live in harmony. Man. You two are lucky to have been born after the treaty was signed."

"What was it like, before?" Ruby asked.

"...Very bad, Ruby." Taiyang answered. "I was only a kid, when I saw it all. Humans and Faunus fighting each other. Sometimes for small reasons. Sometimes for no reasons as all. That's just the way it was."

"What caused the treaty to be formed?" Yang asked.

"...The Grimm." Taiyang explained. "Through all the negativity, it attracted a massive Grimm horde to Patch. For days, we fought against them. But, when we knew that Patch would fall, we decided to side with the Faunus, who were fighting in other parts of the island. What had took us days, actually took us hours, with their help. That's when the majority of the population decided that enough was enough. And therefore, today marks the 20th anniversary of the signing of the Patch Unity Treaty."

"Boy. That's mouthful." Yang said.

"It is." Taiyang said. "Even I hate saying that. But...it's something, that we have to embrace. I just wish Daisy was here."

"Daisy?" Ruby asked, confused.

"My best friend, before I left for Beacon." Taiyang answered. "She left, during the conflicts. Moved to Vale. She gave up fighting, and now owns a flower shop, in the city."

"Was she your best friend?" Yang asked raising her eyebrow. "Or was she more than that?"

Taiyang sighs. "I wish. But, it was dangerous, for a Human to date a Faunus, at the time."

"She's a Faunus?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. But, I guess, not dating her, meant all the events, that led to you two, being born."

"At least don't tell us the details, of how we were...conceived." Yang said, before shuddering.

Taiyang chuckles. "Don't worry. I won't."

"So...you still think of Daisy?" Ruby asked.

"Occasionally, these days. We talk from time to time. I often remember all the great times, we had. But, man. She was the worst in hiding from others. With those rabbit ears, in the way."

Ruby and Yang then suddenly stop walking, their eyes wide. Taiyang notices this, and turns to them

"What?"

"...Um...By any chance, you know, she has a daughter?" Ruby asked. "Brown hair. And bunny ears, like her mother?"

"...Yeah. Why? You know her?"

Yang then whistles. "Wow." She then turns to Ruby. "Perhaps Velvet, would've been his daughter, instead of us."

"Or possibly, I would've had another half-sister." Ruby said. "You know. If Dad had-"

"What are guy talking about?" Taiyang asked.

"Nothing!" Ruby and Yang answered.

Taiyang sighed. "Let's...just keep walking. This is feeling a bit awkward."

"Agreed." Ruby said.

She and Yang catch up with Taiyang, and they keep on walking. What they never notice, is the Raven-haired woman, hiding behind a tree, watching the trio, her eyes glowing.

* * *

 **THE DAY BEFORE - CAVE**

The sound of a door opens. Torchwick, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Adam all stand up, to watch the Grimm-Human hybrid, her skin white and purple veins on her arms and face, walking.

"Mistress Salem." Cinder said, bowing.

Salem raises her arm, and Cinder sits back down. Everyone else does, as Salem walks around them, before sitting down at her chair.

"Well...it has certainly been a while, since we've seen each other." Salem said. "Face-to-Face. And this is the place, where you've been hiding?"

"It is, Mistress." Cinder answered. "Though, when you are a fugitive of Remnant, one doesn't have many options."

"Enough talking!" Adam exclaims, before turning to Salem. "Now, since you're here, can you tell me, why I was summoned to this meeting of yours?"

Salem then turns her head towards Emerald, who nervously stands up, silent.

"Speak, child." Salem said.

Emerald starts to look around the group, and sighs.

"Ironwood has declared Cinder and her known associates, dangers of Remnant. And to be caught, means our deaths. His orders are to find and eliminate. That's means all of us, here. Except for you, Mistress Salem."

"And except for me." Adam said. "Let it be known, that my name was never revealed, that night in the tournament. So, I don't see, why I should even be here."

"You really like to run your mouth, do you?" Torchwick said, before lighting a cigar.

Adam growls.

"Enough." Salem said. "Let's not be hostile towards each other. Well...at least not now."

Emerald sits down, and stares at the table.

"We were very close in causing Beacon and possibly Vale, to fall, all those days ago. The plan was flawless, all the way. I do not blame you, Cinder. I was actually impressed. However, this...savior of Remnant poses a threat, to our plans. So...that is why, I wanted you here, Taurus. Sources say, that he's staying in Patch. And since you are not known by Ironwood and his army, I want you to find this...Salvator, and kill him."

"Why didn't you ask, in the first place?" Adam said. "I'll get it done."

"Good." Salem said, before turning to Cinder. "Cinder will be accompanying you. She has knowledge of the island, itself."

"I don't need a babysitter." Adam said, growling. "I can do this, by myself."

"Cinder will go with you." Salem said. "Besides, she was heading to Patch anyways. Isn't that right?"

"Yes." Cinder answered. "I'm going to pay a little visit, to that blonde, who knocked me out, at the tournament. And perhaps hurt her sister, in the process."

Adam angrily sighs. "Fine."

"That's a good boy." Salem said, smiling. She then turns to Emerald and Mercury. "Roman. You and these two, will remain here, to keep and eye on the White Fang, who are stationed here. Ensure that no trouble, comes from them."

Torchwick sighs in annoyance. "As you wish."

Adam gets up, along with Cinder. They both then walk out of the room. Salem then turns her head to Torchwick.

"Roman. Disregard my order. I actually have something else, in mind for you."

"Really?" Torchwick asked, crossing his arms. "Care to tell me?"

"Let's just say, it involves Ruby Rose."

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY - PATCH**

"I...look...stupid!" Yang exclaims, wearing the fluffy winter coat, that she hates a lot.

Ruby and Yang are standing nearby Taiyang, who is at the information booth, for the Unity Parade.

"It's not that bad, Yang." Ruby said.

"It makes me look fat." Yang said, pouting.

"Oh, come on, Firecracker!"

Ruby and Yang turn to see Qrow, who takes a swig from his flask and putting it away.

"It's really not that bad. At least, it'll keep you very warm"

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaims, before jumping to him, giving Qrow a big. "Oh! It's good to see you, again! Where you been, these past few days?"

"Eh." Qrow answered. "Here and there. Mainly helping Oz with a couple easy tasks. Shame, you guys left, when I was at Beacon."

Qrow then turns to see Taiyang, with some anger on his face, walking to him.

"Tai."

"Qrow." Taiyang said, crossing his arms. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, come on." Qrow said, before releasing Ruby, form her hug. "You know, I wouldn't miss an event, like this. Especially after you introduced me, to it."

Yang then leans to whisper to Ruby. "He's mainly here, for the women."

Ruby does nothing but giggle, in response. "Probably."

Qrow looks at Ruby and Yang, before turning back. "Can I speak to you, in private? It's important."

Taiyang nods, and looks at the sisters. "Go enjoy yourselves. We'll catch up, later."

"Come on, Yang." Ruby said, grabbing Yang. "The parade starts in five minutes."

Ruby and Yang the run towards the nearby crowd, while Taiyang and Qrow remain.

"Alright." Taiyang said. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Qrow sighs. "We have a problem. This is coming from Oz, himself."

"Oz?" Taiyang asked.

"Yeah. He believes that Fall will be making her next move, during the parade. Along with an accomplice."

Taiyang raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Well...that's not good."

"Yep. He wanted me to let you know. Because he wants us to keep an eye out for anything or anyone, particularly Fall herself. And if any of us discover something, we take action."

"Damn." Taiyang said. "Okay. If Oz thinks, Fall's going to attack, then I'll be sure to keep an eye out. Where will you be?"

"Trust me, Tai." Qrow answered, smiling. "I'll be hanging around."

"Of course, you will."

Qrow then walks away towards an alleyway, while Taiyang walk towards the crowd.

* * *

 **MISTRAL - CLIFF-SIDE**

Pyrrha, alone, sits next to the cliff-side, near her home in Mistral.

 _Ring_

Pyrrha takes out her Scroll, and opens the message sent from Jaune. Her eyes go wide, in surprise. The picture shows the hole in the Arc Family Home. And Jaune is face-palming, with a message.

 _'Help me!'_

Pyrrha chuckles. "Sorry, Jaune. You're on your own, on this one.

She then puts her Scroll away, and lies on the grass, staring at the sky.

"This is my vacation time."

* * *

 **VALE - ARC FAMILY HOME**

"Unbelievable!" Jaune yells.

He is staring at the hole in the all. Nora sits on the couch, staring at the ground, while Ren watches her, his arms crossed.

"What's the one thing, I said to you, Nora?" Jaune said, turning to Nora.

"Not to break anything?" Nora asked.

"Correct. And what did you do?"

"I...I broke something." Nora said, ashamed.

"And not just something! You made a hole, in the wall! And you broke Auburn's arm, as well as Jamie's."

Nora turns and looks at Ren, who nods.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Oh, don't apologize to me, young lady." Jaune said. "You will do that, when my parents get home. If you think, they were nice before, just wait till you see them, angry." He then sighs. " And as punishment from me, you will be stripped of your hammer, for the remainder, of our Winter break."

"What?" Nora exclaims, standing up. "That's not fair!"

"Sorry, Nora." Jaune said. "But, as team leader, you left me with no choice. No hammer, for the rest of the break. End of story. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take Auburn and Jamie to the hospital, while my other sisters are resting. Ren will be keeping an eye on you."

Jaune then goes through the hole in the wall, leaving the two, in the living room. Nora crosses her arms, sits down, and looks at the ground. Ren then walks around, and stands behind the couch and Nora.

"Are you mad at me? Nora asked.

Nora hears nothing but silence, and lowers her head more.

"It may have been a little extreme, Nora." Ren said.

Nora notices that there was no anger, in his voice. She then raises her head, and looks up to see Ren, from upside down, showing a smile, in his face.

"But...I suppose, I'll let this slide." He said.

Nora is surprised. "Huh?"

"I heard, what you said to Jaune, upstairs."

Nora's eyes go wide, and she lowers her head, trying to hide her blush. She then feels an arm wrap around her, and hears Ren whispering to her ear.

"You never cease to surprise me, Nora." He said. "Even after all these years."

Ren unwraps his arm, and proceeds to give Nora a peck on her cheek, before standing and walking, leaving Nora frozen in shock and surprise.

"And another thing..." Jaune said, returning back. "Huh?"

He notices the frozen Nora, just sitting there.

"Uh...you okay Nora?"

Nora, not changing her surprised expression, nods her head, before letting a happy squeal. Jaune, feeling scared, slowly backs away, and leaves.

* * *

 **PATCH**

Ruby stares in awe, of the various floats pass by her, Yang and Taiyang. Several people cheer or are taking pictures from cameras.

"I swear." Ruby said. "This event gets better, every year."

"You are right, about that, Rubes." Yang said.

 _Ring_

In an instant, Yang, Taiyang, and Ruby take out their Scrolls, only to see that no one is calling or messaging them.

 _Ring_

"Huh." Taiyang said. "That's weird."

 _Ring_

"There it is, again." Ruby said. "And no one else is noticing."

 _Ring_

Yang lowers her head, and turns to her left, noticing a briefcase, with a blinking red light. Her expression turns to shock.

"Ruby. Dad."

Ruby and Taiyang turn to Yang.

"The briefcase, lying next to me, is starting to blink and ring. And it sounds like, it's getting faster."

Taiyang's eyes go wide. "Oh, no."

The blinking red light then stops, and two beeps occur. All of a sudden, a loud screeching noise emits from it. Yang, Ruby, Taiyang, along with everyone else present, are covering their ears.

Qrow, standing on a rooftop, covers his ears as well. As he lifts his head, he notices someone, in a hood, on a roof, across from him. As the screeching begins to stop, Qrow takes out his sword, and leaps in to the air. The person does the same, and swords collide. The hood quickly comes off, and all Adam does is smiles, before kicking Qrow, sending him crashing to a float. Adam lands next to the float, sword ready and all.

Yang stands up, and sees Taiyang aiding Ruby, who appears dazed, lying on the ground. She quickly turns and sees Adam.

"Who the hell, is that guy?" She asked.

"That's Adam Taurus."

Yang turns and looks at Taiyang.

"I recognize that mask and those horns, anywhere. He's the leader of the White Fang, here in Vale. He's extremely dangerous."

Yang turns back to see Adam walking away, allowing her to see the emblem on the back of his coat. Her eyebrows raise, upon seeing the rose. She then remembers, a few months back, when she interrupted Blake, who was staring at the drawings, she made. And she sees the same rose on the notebook. Yang comes back to the present, and looks at the rose on the back of Adam's coat.

"Blake." She said, to herself.

Yang notices Adam stopping, and turning around. He then stares at Yang, and growls. Raising his sword, the blade points at her. Yang's eyes begin to turn red.

"Yang. Wait!" Taiyand exclaims.

Yang ignores the words, and Ember Celica activates. Adam smiles, and takes out a pistol, raising it, into the air, and fires.

 _BOOM_

The people begin to scream and flee. Yang walks to the middle part of the street, staring at Adam.

"So." He said. "You know Blake, huh?"

Yang doesn't respond, only clenching her fists.

"Silent, huh?" Adam said. "Fine, then. When I'm done with you...perhaps I'll go find Blake and-"

Yang yells and uses Ember Celica to launch herself at Adam. He quickly dodges her punch, which creates a hole in the ground. Adam takes out Blush, and aims at Yang. As he fires, the projectile is met by another blade, blocking it. Adam growls, looking at Qrow, who smirks and chuckles. Adam jumps back and watches as Qrow and Yang get into fighting positions.

"Look, pal." Qrow said. "I don't know, why you decided to disrupt a day of peaceful unity. But, I would suggest you leave immediately. It's pretty obvious, we outnumber you."

"Two against one?" Adam said. "That's hardly outnumbered."

"No, it isn't."

Adam turns around, and is met by a kick to the face, sending him to a wall. Qrow and Yang see the masked savior of Remnant, holding a pair of axes, and walking towards them.

"I think three against one, is pretty much the definition of outnumbered." Salvator said, joining the two. "I was just enjoying this wonderful day of Unity. Only for it to be ruined by this menace. I suppose, I'll fight with you two."

Qrow chuckles. "Finally nice to meet you. Suppose, I gotta thank you, for preventing chaos in Vale, those days back."

"You could do that, later." Salvator said, before turning to Yang. "What? I don't get a thanks, for possibly saving you from being framed?"

"Perhaps later, like you said." Yang answered. "We're about to fight."

"I suppose that's fair, gorgeous." Salvator said.

Yang is surprised, by the compliment, but goes back into her fighting stance.

Adam growls, and quickly gets up. He sees Salvator.

"Looks like, you made my job, much easier." Adam said. "Been looking for you, savior of Remnant."

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Salvator said, getting ready to fight.

Taiyang, still tending to Ruby, notices her slowly opening her eyes, as she groans.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, sitting up. She then sees the Yang, Qrow and Salvator about to fight Adam. She then turns her head, and notices someone on a nearby rooftop, her swords ready. Taiyang sees this, and looks at her direction.

Ruby then begins to look mad. "Cinder."

Cinder smiles, and her eyes begin to glow.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

 **Well...after severe writer's block, I finally got Chapter 7 up published. I do appreciate your patience. Hopefully, I'll get Chapter 8 out, before April. Trust me. I'll go through Writer's block again.**

 **I really do hope, you guys enjoyed this story. I put in Salem and I even added Renora getting closer to happening. Wonder what will happen next. Well, be patient, for Chapter 8.**

 **Have a great day(or night.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's been over 2 years, since your passing, e all still miss you Monty.**

 **Hero: A RWBY AU Story**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **BEACON - LIBRARY**

Blake is alone, reading a book, in the school library, where there a little to no students present. As she reads, she hears the sounds of tip-toeing, from her cat ears, hidden inside her black bow.

That's when she sees the red dot on the page, she's reading.

"Yang?" She said.

Blake begins looking around, only to not see anyone, but the couple students in her sights. But they were busy reading their books. She sighs and resumes her reading. Only to see the red dot again. Growling, she moves to another seat. And there, again, the red dot appears.

"Come on." Blake said, annoyed.

She sighs again, and closes the book. Standing up, she sees the red dot moving around. And due to her cat-like instincts, she follows the dot, down the library, where nobody is in sight. When she follows the dot, into a row of bookshelves, she suddenly stops. Sun, holding a laser pointer, smiles and waves his hand.

"Why?" Blake asked, annoyed.

Sun chuckles. He then leans forward, and his lips meet Blake, whose eyes go wide. When they separate, Blake blushes, while Sun scratches the back of his head.

"Too soon?" Sun asked.

Blake stares at Sun, for a few seconds, before smiling. "Maybe a little. I was kinda hoping, it would be me, making the first move."

Sun nervously chuckles. "Sorry."

"You should be."

Blake and Sun both turn to see Weiss, who was sitting nearby, reading.

"Was there a reason, why you did this, in front of me?" She asked.

"Um...didn't see you there?" Sun said, trying to make an excuse.

Weiss sighs and closes her book. "Well, then. I'll leave you two, to do whatever you're going to do, next."

 _Ring_

Weiss takes out her Scroll, to see Ruby's picture. She answers the call. "Hey, Ruby."

"Hey." Ruby said.

Weiss notices Ruby's tone to be soft and less happy. More like sad.

"Ruby. Are you all right?"

* * *

 **PATCH - RUBY'S ROOM**

"Yeah. I am."

Ruby is sitting on the corner of the wall, of her room, one arm around her knees, and the other holding her Scroll. Her sad expression is also shown.

 _"Really?"_ Weiss asked. _"You don't sound alright."_

"I'm alright, Weiss." Ruby said. "I...I'm good."

 _"Ruby? Your voice cracked a bit. What's wrong?"_

Ruby opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Shen then begins shakily sniffle, and tears begin to fall down her face.

 _"Ruby?"_ Weiss said, with a worried tone.

"...Something very bad happened, Weiss." Ruby said, trying to prevent her sobbing. "Yang got hurt. Very badly."

 _"What do you mean, she got hurt, badly? Is she alright?"_

"She's going to be okay." Ruby answered. "But..."

Ruby loses control, and begins to softly sob.

"I could use my friends, right now."

* * *

 **BEACON**

Weiss turns to Blake and Sun, who are sporting worried looks.

"Okay, Ruby." She said. "Blake and I will take the next airship to Patch. We'll be there soon. Okay?"

 _"Okay."_ Ruby shakily answered.

"Just stay where you are. And don't leave. We'll be there."

Weiss puts her Scroll away, as Blake approaches her.

"What happened?" She asked. "Who got hurt?"

"I'll tell you, in the airship." Weiss answered. "But, we need to go. Now."

Weiss grabs Blake's arm and they leave Sun, and exit the library.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Qrow takes multiple swigs from a bottle of alcohol, emptying the last of the contents. As he lowers his arm, he looks at the bottle. He the yells, throwing the bottle onto a floor, causing it to shatter. Angrily panting, he walks to a wall, and proceeds to sit on the floor, his back on the wall.

 _Knock, knock_

All Qrow does is grunt loudly, and the door opens. Qrow just stares at the floor, hearing the door close, and footsteps getting louder. Once he sees a familiar pair of boots, he looks up to see Winter, her arms crossed.

"What do you want, Ice Queen?" Qrow angrily asked.

"Name calling." Winter said. "Is that all you got, for me?"

Qrow then takes out his flask, opens it, and is about to take a swig. But, he stops and stares at the flask.

"Oz told me, about Cinder's plan to attack the parade." Qrow said. "And how Jimmy knew, too. But, he didn't do anything. Didn't even send you or anyone else to assist."

"I am aware, Qrow." Winter said, taking the flask, and drinking from it, surprising Qrow. She then places the flask on the table. "Ironwood had a chance to help. I even volunteered, to go to Patch. But, all he said was no. Said that we were...'too occupied'.

"Well, if you are 'too occupied'...then why are you here, then?" Qrow asked.

Winter finds a chair and sits down. "Because Ironwood is starting to lose it. He's getting further and further away, from the very goals, he set to accomplish."

Qrow looks confused. "Even trying to find Cinder Fall?"

"Even that." Winter answered.

"And why do you think that?"

"Believe me, Qrow. I do not know." Winter then takes out her sword and stares at it. "I thought, I knew him. I respected him. I was loyal to him, even when I was in Atlas Academy. But, when he refused to help the people of Patch, even when he knew people could die, I knew that this would be the start. Pretty soon, he'll refuse to help anyone else, but to those in Atlas. When I voiced my concerned, he threatened to have me dishonorably discharged for insubordination."

"I may not know Jimmy, that well. But, that's not like him." Qrow said.

"That's exactly, what I said." Winter said. "And I wasn't going to stick around, to see what else, he'll do. So, effective this morning, I am no longer an Atlas Specialist, nor a soldier of the Atlesian military."

Qrow raises his eyebrows, in surprise. "Huh. I didn't think, I'd ever hear that, from you."

"Yep." Winter said. "From this day forward, I will be spending my days, helping others. As a Huntress."

She then walks to the door, opens it, but doesn't leave. Instead, she picks up something, and goes back inside. Qrow sees, that she's carrying a duffel bag.

"And as much as I hate to ask you, of all people...I was kinda hoping...if I could stay here, for a couple days?"

Qrow senses the nervousness in her voice.

Winter sighs. "And I know, I'm probably the last person, to ask this. But, unfortunately, my father has forbidden me from coming home. Says that I have been 'disowned'. Not legally, though. And also, because...I have no other friends, to turn to."

Qrow stands up and looks at Winter. "Is that what you would call me? A friend?"

"Well...more of...a close acquaintance."

Qrow chuckles. "Fair enough."

"Just for a few days." Winter said. "I'm closing in on a deal, to get an apartment, here in Vale. But, it won't be official for a while."

Qrow quickly looks around the room, he's in. "I may have to clean the place, a little. But...if you can handle the smell...then okay."

Winter sighs in relief. "Thank you, Qrow."

"But, I gotta warn you. I only have one bed."

"I think, I'll just stick with the couch." Winter said.

Qrow shrugs, and walks to his sword, picking it up.

"Going somewhere?" Winter asked.

"Yeah." Qrow answers, seriousness in his voice. "Going to see my niece. Hopefully, she's calmed down, after what she went through."

"...I see." Winter said. "I heard about what happened to Miss Xiao Long." She opens her duffel bag, and takes out a rectangular-shaped box. "Which is why, I...'commandeered' this, for her. I can assume, you know what this is."

"Commandeered, huh?" Qrow said, taking the box. He then chuckles. "You surprise me, Schnee."

"I blame you." Winter said. "You and your mischievous influence."

Qrow smiles. He looks at the box, then back to Winter. "Thanks...Winter."

Qrow puts the box under one arm, and exits the room. Winter stands up and walks to the small kitchen, where she opens the fridge.

"Let's see what-"

She stops, when she sees the various bottles of alcohol, inside. Winter sighs. "Of course."

After a few seconds, she picks up a small bottle.

* * *

 **PATCH**

Ruby, sitting at the dining table, is staring at the sandwich, that lays in front of her. As she sadly stares at it, Taiyang stands nearby, arms crossed and bearing a worried look on her face.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Taiyang and Ruby both turn to look at the front door.

"That can't be them." Ruby said. "I just called them."

"Who?" Taiyang asked.

"Weiss and Blake. My teammates. But, they shouldn't be here, by now."

Taiyang, suspicious, opens a drawer and takes out a gauntlet with two blades, and puts it on. Walking towards the door, Taiyang goes next to one of the nearby windows, and slightly opens the blind. His eyebrows go up, and he removes the gauntlet. He turns and looks at Ruby.

"It's not your teammates, Ruby. But it's people you know."

Ruby looks confused, until Taiyang opens the door. Her expression turns to surprise to see Jaune, Ren and Nora entering. Ruby stands up, and has her head staring at the ground.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We heard about what happened." Jaune answered. "Well...we kinda saw it, on the news. We saw you. And we saw Yang. Both lying on the ground. We were worried."

"Well, I'm okay, Jaune." Ruby said. "Just a few scratches. Had to wear a sling for some time. But, I'm good."

"And...Yang?" Ren asked.

"...I don't want to talk about it." Ruby said, before walking to the stairs. Climbing up, she stops halfway, and turns to Jaune. "I appreciate you guys coming. But, I'm really tired. Going to get some sleep. Feel free to stay the night. Weiss and Blake will be here, soon."

Ruby then continues to walk upstairs while Jaune, Ren and Nora watch.

"How bad was it?" Nora asked, turning to Taiyang

"Very bad." Taiyang answered, before sitting down. "Yang took a nasty hit, on her right arm. If she taken that hit...Ruby would've taken that hit. But Yang wouldn't let that happen. And it cost her."

"Cost her?" Jaune asked, worried.

Taiyang is silent before he sighed. "The damage was severe. There was no way to save her arm. So...the doctors had to amputate it."

The trio look shocked, at what they just heard.

"That's the same reaction, we had, when we heard this, ourselves. Yang's been silent, since the incident. Depressed. And Ruby blames herself, for what happened."

Jaune places his hands on his hips and looks up the stairs.

"Can I go talk to her, sir?" He asked to Taiyang. "Maybe I can help."

"Why do you think that?" Taiyang asked.

"Trust me, Mr. Xiao Long." Jaune said. "I live with seven sisters. I've been doing this, for years."

Taiyang's eyebrows go up, in surprise. After a few seconds, he eventually nods. "Okay. If you think, you can help."

Jaune nods, and he walks upstairs.

"So...seven sisters, huh?" Taiyang asked.

"Oh, yeah." Nora answered. "Seven...single...sisters. All who tried to fight for this guy."

Nora points her thumb Ren, who sighs.

* * *

 **RUBY'S ROOM**

The door to Ruby's room opens, and Jaune enters.

"Ruby?"

Jaune sees Ruby, sitting on the wall across from her bed. She slowly turns to look at Jaune, who walks to her.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Juane politely asked.

Ruby stares at Jaune for a few seconds, before silently nodding. Jaune then puts Crocea Mors on top of a dresser, and proceeds to sit next to Ruby. The two are silent for a few seconds.

"My dad told you." Ruby said, breaking the silence. "Didn't he?"

"Yeah." Jaune answered. "He did."

Ruby lowers her head, and stares at the ground. "Well, at least I didn't have to tell you. It's too painful for me."

Jaune turns and looks at Ruby. "Because you blame yourself, for what happened."

Ruby just nods.

"Yang was just trying to protect you, Ruby." Jaune said.

"She didn't need to." Ruby said. "I would've taken that hit, and just get back up."

"She protected you, because she's your sister." Jaune said. "She loves you very much, Ruby. So much, that she would protect you from harm...and in the process, would get hurt instead. And I have a feeling, she would do it again, if this were to happen again."

"Why do you say that?" Ruby asked. "Why would you?"

"It's called being honest. Being the 2nd youngest of seven sisters, you are bound to have them being overprotective of their younger brother. Some of them gotten broken bones, trying to keep me safe. And my oldest sister, Jane. She nearly died, saving me from the Grimm."

Ruby is surprised, to hear this.

"I was a young, stupid 13 year old. I decided that I was ready to fight some Grimm, in the forest nearby. I was able to take a few down. But, I didn't expect a small horde. Jane had followed me, and was keeping an eye. She said, she was impressed. But when she was protecting me...she took a pretty bad hit."

Jaune clenches his fists hard.

"She lost her left leg, in the process. And she was, like Yang, depressed and sad. And I blamed myself for it. But, Jane didn't let this stop her. She eventually got a prosthetic, and went on to fight again. But, for me...I still blame myself, to this day. And I know, I'm completely right. But I use that guilt to my advantage."

Jaune then turns back to Ruby. "I didn't just go to Beacon, because I wanted to get stronger. I went, so that I would, one day, prevent from what happened to Jane, from ever happening again. And that's what you have to do, as well. Use that guilt to better yourself. Get stronger."

"...I...I never knew about that." Ruby said. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Jaune said. "You're actually the first, outside my family, to know about this. Not even my own team knows."

"But, why?" Ruby asked. "Out of everyone, you know...why would you tell only me?"

"...Because you are my best friend, Ruby." Jaune answered. "And you, alone, are the only one, that I trust the most."

Ruby's eyebrows raise up. "Even more than your team?"

Jaune nods. "Yeah."

"...Wow. That's...that's surprising." Ruby then yawns. "Oh, man. I'm pretty tired."

Ruby then slowly stands up and walks to her bed. Taking off her boots, she then goes to lie on her bed. Ruby then sees Jaune standing up.

"Jaune?"

"Hm?"

"...I think, I'm ready to tell you guys, what happened."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow. After we go see Yang."

Jaune nods. "Okay. Thank you, Ruby."

He then walks to Ruby's bed, and tucks the now-sleeping Ruby, in. Smiling, he then attempts to stand. But something grabs his arm. Confused, Jaune turns, only to be dragged to the bed. Feeling Ruby's arm around him, Jaune tries to free himself, but Ruby's new strength is preventing him.

"Uh...Ruby?"

Ruby doesn't answer, only mumbling in her sleep. Jaune, again, tries to free himself, but fails.

"Oh, crap."

Jaune then hears some giggling, and his eyes go wide, to see Weiss and Blake, who stand by the open doorway, smiling at the site.

"That's cute." Blake said, taking a picture, from her Scroll. "Just found my new wallpaper."

"Guys!" Jaune softly exclaims, red on his cheeks."Can you help free me?"

"No can do." Weiss said, nodding. She then reaches for the doorknob. "We'll leave you two alone. Night."

Jaune tries to say something, but the door closes, leaving Jaune frozen, in surprise. Giving up, Jaune sighs. He then takes his own boots off, and slowly closes his eyes. He hears Ruby happily humming. And Jaune can't help but smiling, at hearing her.

 _Ruby likes you a lot, too!_

Jaune's smile fades, remembering Yang's words. He then feels Ruby's arm tighten a little.

 _"Jauney Boy."_ Ruby said, in her sleep. _"It's like, you're actually here."_

Jaune's cheeks go red, hearing this. "Really, Ruby?"

Jaune then crosses his arms, and begins to yawn. Slowly closing his eyes, he then drifts to sleep.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL ROOM**

A door opens, and Qrow enters, carrying the box, Winter gave him.

"What do you want, Qrow?"

All Qrow does is smile. "Just thought, I'd bring you a gift, Firecracker."

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING - PATCH**

Taiyang yawns loudly, while walking out of his room, and towards another.

 _Ahem_

Taiyang turns and sees Weiss, in her nightgown, approaching him, and yawning.

"Good morning to you, Ice Queen." Taiyang said.

Weiss groans in annoyance. "Really? You too?"

Taiyang chuckles. "I'm kidding. Yang wanted me to call you that, when we first meet." He then goes to the doorknob.

"Um...you sure, you want to do that?" Weiss said.

Taiyang raises his eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

The sound of a yawn is heard, from the other side of the door. A male yawning. Something that's making Taiyang suspicious.

"Who's in Ruby's room?" Taiyang asked.

Before he gets an answer, the door to Ruby's room opens. Taiyang looks surprised to see a tired Jaune, groggily exiting the bathroom.

"Morning." Jaune said, before yawning and walking to the bathroom.

"Hold on, young man." Taiyang said.

Jaune groans, before turning back at the angry dad, who has his arms crossed.

"Care to explain, why you were sleeping, in Ruby's room?"

Jaune sighs, and is straightforward, with his words. "IWell...after you told me, about Ruby...I went to give her words of comfort. She felt better, and went to sleep. And I guess, my older brother instincts kicked in, and I tucked Ruby in. Needless to say, her iron grip got me, and she basically held me tight, light a teddy bear. I wanted to ask her, to let me go. But, seeing her smiling just made me give up, and I decided to go to sleep, as well. I promise you, Mr. Xiao Long. Nothing else happened after that."

Weiss looks surprised, with Juane being all honest, in front of Ruby's dad. Ever Taiyang looks surprised. He would then nod.

"Okay." Taiyang said. "If nothing else happened, I suppose I can let this go. Just this once. Ruby's been sad, since the attack."

"She does plan on telling us, at the hospital. When we go see Yang." Jaune said.

"Right." Taiyang said. "Speaking of which, we'll be leaving at noon. I should go get Ruby ready."

He then proceeds to enter Ruby's room, while Weiss and Jaune look on.

"You know." Weiss said. "When Blake and I saw you two last night...Blake meant it. It was pretty cute, seeing you like that."

Jaune sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Weiss chuckles.

"Come on, Jaune. Just because Ruby likes you, doesn't mean you should be annoyed by it."

Jaune looks at Weiss, in surprise.

"Yang told me, in a drunken rant, last month. And honestly...I would approve of it. Just think about it."

Weiss then goes to walk into the bathroom, leaving a stunned Jaune, standing in the middle of the hallway. Ruby yawns, as she exits her room, and Taiyang follows her. Ruby notices Jaune, frozen in place.

"Um...you okay, Jaune?"

All Juane does, is simply nod and walks away. Ruby tilts her head in confusion.

"You and I need to have a talk, when we get home." Taiyang said.

Ruby turns to her dad. "How come?"

"Well...it would seem, that you held the Arc kid in your arms, last night."

Ruby's eye go wide. "That wasn't a dream?" When she sees Taiyang nod, she lowers her head. "Oh, man."

* * *

 **BEACON - OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ozpin stands next to his window, looking over the empty courtyard and sipping his coffee.

"Ozpin."

Ozpin turns around, and looks at Goodwitch and Qrow looking at him.

"We need to talk." Qrow said.

"I assume, this is about Fall's attack in Patch?" Ozpin asked.

"Exactly." Qrow answered. "It seems that Ol' Jimmy knew the attack was going to happen. And he did nothing, to stop it."

"What?" Goodwitch said, surprised. "How can you be so sure, of this?"

"I have my sources." Qrow answered, before taking out his flask.

But before he can take a swig, he feels a tap on his shoulder. Qrow turns around, and is surprised to see Winter, nodding.

"Really?" Winter asked. "You called me a source?"

"What is she doing here?" Qrow asked to Ozpin.

"It's alright, Qrow." Ozpin said. "She is completely aware of our situation. Including Cinder Fall and Amber."

"And why would you tell her?" Qrow said.

"Miss Schnee simply walked in here, and demanded to know if I was hiding something, regarding Cinder Fall." Ozpin said. "I just simply gave her the right answers."

"...Huh." Qrow said, before taking a swig from his flask.

"You need to understand something, Qrow." Winter said. "Ironwood is slowly beginning to isolate himself from everyone else, but Atlas. And he's unfortunately has left this inner circle, that you three are a part of. And Ozpin here, has simply offered me his place."

"Miss Schnee is more capable of handling her new role. And given that she is no longer a part of the Atlesian army, her role as a Huntress will ensure that James never know of her."

"And exactly what will you provide, for this group?" Qrow asked.

"I'll do whatever you need, in order to apprehend Cinder Fall and her accomplices, before Ironwood does. I believe in justice, Qrow. And Ironwood's twisted version is definitely something that will affect Atla's reputation. So, it is up to us to prevent any of that."

"...Alright." Qrow said. "Welcome aboard, then. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Please keep your distance." Winter said.

Qrow chuckles. "As you wish, Ice Queen."

Winter sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. Qrow turns around and prepares to leave. But, he then stops and looks at Goodwitch. All he does is simply nods. Goodwitch raises her eyebrows, in surprise. As she watches Qrow enter the elevator, she smiles, something that Ozpin and Winter don't see.

"I've got a feeling, this is going to be interesting." Ozpin said, before drinking from his mug.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL**

"Ruby?"

Ruby, who is staring outside a window in the hospital, turns around and looks at Jaune.

"You've been staring outside for five minutes." Jaune said. "You okay?"

"...Yeah." Ruby answered. "Just a...just a little nervous. The last time, I saw Yang...she was screaming while the doctors took her away."

"I'm sure, she's doing better now." Jaune said.

"I don't know, Jaune." Ruby said. "Losing an arm can change a person. She could be depressed or something."

"Well, we won't know until we see her." Jaune said. "Who knows. Maybe...she'll get a robot arm or something."

Ruby smiles a little. "That would be cool."

"Then let's go see her. You know where her room is?"

Ruby nods. "Yeah. Dad already went to see her. Let's go."

Jaune turns and looks at Ren, Nora, Weiss and Blake, who are sitting in the waiting room. He motioned to them, and they follow him and Ruby down a hallway. After a minute of walking the stop near a door.

"Alright." Ruby said. "There it is...Yang's room."

"Maybe you should go first." Blake said. "It should be family first."

"We'll wait for you to let us in." Jaune said.

Ruby nervously nods, and slowly begins to walk to the door. That's when she hears the conversation, that's going on inside. Ruby carefully presses her ear to the door and listens.

 _"Yang. Are you absolutely sure about this?"_

 _ **"I'm sure, Dad. 100% Sure. Why do you ask?"**_

 _"Well...what Qrow gave you, is technically stolen property. So, if you put it on and you get caught with it...it won't be easy trying to explain yourself."_

 _ **"Ugh. Chill out, Dad. I seriously doubt that Atlas or Ironwood would notice. The only places I'd be going would either be home or Beacon."**_

 _"Yeah. But still...the procedure is risky."_

 _ **"Only a 32% risk. And it's a risk I'm willing to take**_ _."_

 _"But, how do you think Ruby will react to this?"_

 _ **"...Well...she'll think it's awesome. But she'll be a little down after I tell her the risks. But she'll have to get over it. Come on, Dad. This is what I want. I refuse to lie in bed, moping all the time. I need to get back out there."**_

As Ruby continues to listen, she doesn't realize that the door hinges are cracking from her strength. Before she realizes this, the door suddenly falls forwards, with her along with it. Both her and the door fall forward to the ground.

"Oof!" Ruby exclaims, as she hits the ground. She groans and lifts her head, seeing Yang's face near hers.

"Uh...were you...listening on us, Rubes?" She asked.

Ruby quickly gets up and nervously stands still. She then looks at where Yang's right arm used to be. Now all there is a stump, wrapped in bandages. Ruby also sees Taiyang, sitting nearby.

"Ruby." Taiyang said. "Were you eavesdropping?"

Ruby nervously chuckles. "Um...maybe?"

Yang sighs. "Ruby...in the future, please don't spy on people's conversations. It's very rude."

"Sorry." Ruby said.

Taiyang then stands up. "I'll leave you two to talk. I'm going to need to explain to the doctors, about the door."

He then proceeds to walk out the open doorway, leaving the sisters alone. They are silent for a few seconds before Ruby speaks.

"Um...how...how are you feeling?"

Yang just shrugs and sits on her bed. "A little better than yesterday. As you saw, I'm walking around. But I kinda feel...unbalanced." She then looks at her stump. "I guess this is why."

"It is a bit unsettling to see." Ruby said, lowering her head.

"...Yeah." Yang said. "But...I am alive." She then turns to Ruby. "Thanks to you. And that's all that matters."

Ruby lifts her head, with a surprised look on her face. She tries to speak, but Yang raises her left hand.

"Don't." She said. "I know that you blame yourself, for what happened to me. But Ruby. It wasn't your fault."

"But I went after her!" Ruby exclaims. "After what Cinder did to the parade. And when she caused the Grimm to attack...I lost it, there."

"And so did I." Yang said. "Ruby. I didn't help you, because I saw my little sister running into danger. I helped because I chose to help. And it's because of my decision...I lost my arm. A part of me is gone, Ruby. And it's never coming back. Caused by me own actions. So don't, for one second, blame yourself. Not one bit."

Ruby lowers her head down in sadness.

Yang sighs. "Ruby. After what happened...when the Grimm were all over the place...and you went out there to fight them...I was watching you do so."

"How?" Ruby said, looking at Yang. "You were unconscious."

"Nearly." Yang answered. "But I was actually awake enough to watch you fight the Grimm. All by yourself. And sure, Dad and Uncle Qrow helped a bit." Yang then stands up. "But you were able to stop them all...despite being outnumbered. You fought them in order to protect not just us...but to everyone there." Yang walks to Ruby and places her hand on her shoulder. "You're growing up, Ruby. Which is something that I never thought I'd see, this early. But you really are. And I'm proud of you. And even though he doesn't want to say it...but Dad is proud, too."

Ruby, surprised at hearing those words, couldn't help but smile.

"Ah...there we go." Yang said, smiling. "Haven't seen you smile in a couple days. Now...give your big sister a hug, before I change my mind."

Ruby then proceeds to hug Yang, who hugs back. "Thank you, Yang. It really means to me, to hear those words."

"Yeah." Yang said. "And I will need to say this, too...but Jupiter would be proud too, if she were here."

Ruby's smile begins to fade, but it's slight there now. "...Yeah. I think she would."

The two the seperate the hug and look at each other.

"We all feeling better?" Yang asked.

Ruby smiles and nods.

"Good." Yang said. "Because I want to show you something. Qrow got it from a friend. It's really cool."

"Jaune and the others are here as well." Ruby said. "You want to show them, too."

Yang shrugs. "Maybe. At least until they're done listening to our conversation, that it."

Ruby's eyes go wide, and walks to the doorway. She looks outside to see Jaune and Nora with their ears on the wall. Their eyes go wide, upon seeing Ruby. Ren has his armed crossed. Weiss has her hand on her face and nodding, while Blake is sitting down, reading.

Ruby sighs. "Come on in, you guys."

The five stop what they're doing and follow Ruby inside the room. All their eyes go wide in surprise at what they're seeing. Yang , with her arm, is holding something silver. Metallic. And robotic.

"Um...Yang?" Jaune said. "Is that..."

"A robot arm?" Nora finishes.

"Indeed." Yang answered, smiling.

"Told you." Jaune said to Ruby, who sighs.

"Yang." Weiss said. "Where did you get that?"

Yang shrugs. "It was a gift. I guess someone in Atlas heard, what happened to me, and made this. Gave it to Qrow. And he gave it to me."

"That kind of Atlas tech, is very expensive." Weiss said. "Are you sure, this was a gift?"

"Eh." Yang answered. "It's mine now. In fact...Qrow made sure, my surgery happens tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Ruby exclaims.

"Relax, Rubes. It's just a simple installment of the metal plate to my stump. Then the arm can be attachable."

"Just like that?" Jaune asked.

"Just like that." Yang answered. She then noticed Blake, who is staring at her stump. "Could you stop staring? It's making me uncomfortable."

Blake lifts her head and looks at Yang. "Sorry. It's just...it's not there. Your arm's not there."

Yang is silent for a few seconds, before asking Blake her question, in anger. "Yeah. It isn't. You wanna know, why?" Blake nods. "Because the man who did this...he knew you. And I suppose you knew him. Is that right, Blake?"

Blake takes a few seconds, before her eyes go wide in shock. "No. A...Adam?"

"Who's Adam?" Nora asked.

"Adam Taurus." Ruby answered. "The leader of the White Fang, here in Vale. Our dad told us everything about him. Taurus assisted in the attack, with Cinder Fall."

"No." Blake said. "No, that shouldn't be! Adam would never work with humans! Never in his life!"

"How do you know, Blake?" Ren asked. "Have you encountered him, in the past?"

"...You could say that." Blake said, knowing that Ren and Nora still don't know that she's a Faunus. "...Did...did he asked about me?"

"I don't think so." Yang answered. "I guess he was focusing on attacking us more."

"But that doesn't mean, that we should be cautious." Ruby said. "Especially now that Cinder Fall is being seen again. And with the White Fang by her side. They can attack, anytime. And we as Huntsmen and Huntresses must be ready, for when that happens."

"I agree." Weiss said. "We need to keep our eyes wide open, until then."

"Oh, trust me." Yang said. "When I get back to fighting, I'm going to give Taurus the beating of a lifetime, when I find him."

Blake is surprised at those words. But chooses to remain silent.

"Well, until then...what do we do until now?" Jaune asked. "Must be pretty boring, being by yourself in this room."

Yang groans in annoyance. "Tell me about it. Please tell me you guys have any interesting stories."

"Well...there is one." Nora said. "And I SO want to tell."

"Are you sure that's wise, Nora?" Ren said. "I thought you wanted to wait until break was over."

"...Eh." Nora said, shrugging. "So, anyways. Wait till you hear, what I have to say. And I promise...you're going to die laughing. Well...not literally of course."

"I think I know, what you are going to say." Jaune said. "So, I'm going to step outside."

Ruby watches Juane walk out the room. She proceeds to follow suit, as Nora begins her story. She see Jaune standing in the hallway, his hand on his face. She then decides to walk to him.

"You okay, Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Hm?" Jaune asked, turning to her. "Oh. Yeah. I'm good. It's just...what Nora is about to say, is going to cause some laughs."

"Ooohhh!" Ruby said. "I see. Well...would you mind telling me?"

Jaune raises his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Oh, come on Jaune. You're my best friend. Whatever you have to hide, I'll be mature about it. Besides...it's better to hear from you than Nora. She tends to exaggerate on her stories."

Jaune chuckles nervously. "I don't think, I want to."

"Oh, really? Is it that embarrassing? What is it? You still have a teddy bear or something?"

Jaune's mouth opens wide, in shock. "How did you know?" He then covers his mouth, upon saying that.

Expecting Ruby to laugh, Jaune prepares for the embarrassment. But rather than a laugh, he gets an "awww" from her.

"Um...you're...not going to laugh?"

"Why would I laugh about it?" Ruby asked. "I actually find that pretty cute. You have pictures?"

Jaune groans as he lowers his head, hiding the redness on his face. But the curious Ruby positions her head to be under his.

"Oh! You're blushing. You know, you look better like that."

Jaune quickly puts his hood on, and crosses his arms. He then proceeds to sit down. Ruby sighs and chuckles. She then goes to sit down next to him.

"Don't worry, Jaune. I promise not to tell anyone about this. Well, maybe except the teddy bear part. The guys will find that out in a second. But I'll keep the rest of our conversation a secret."

Jaune turns to Ruby. "Because you're my best friend."

"Indeed. My best friend."

The sounds of laughter is suddenly heard from inside Yang's room. Jaune lowers his head, in embarrassment.

"Hey." Ruby said. "Let's walk somewhere. I've got a feeling, this is going to last a while."

Ruby stands up and offers her hand. Jaune waits a couple seconds before taking it. Ruby pulls him up, and they proceed to walk down the hallway, as the laughter continues.

Jaune sighs. "That isn't going to go anytime soon."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

 **Hey, guys. Sorry if it took another while for Chapter 8 to come out. Well...this story ain't dead. I'm dedicated to completing this story. And that will happen.**

 **Also, the flashback that I wanted to put in this chapter, which shows how Yang lost her arm, will be moved to Chapter 9.**

 **And it kinda looks like Lancaster(Jaune x Ruby) could happen. Do you think, that'll happen. And if it does, the Pyrrha's going to be disappointed. Well...I could just pair her with someone else. But, we won't know until we've reached that point.**

 **Next Chapter coming soon. Please be patient.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's been over 2 years, since your passing, e all still miss you Monty.**

 **Hero: A RWBY AU Story**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **HOSPITAL - YANG'S ROOM**

Ruby is sleeping, while sitting on a chair, her arms crossed and her head looking down as she slept. Across from her, Yang is sleeping in her hospital bed, a blanket covering all but her neck and head. Yang then suddenly begins to grunt, in her sleep. Her head begins to frantically move around.

 _Slash_

Yang gasps as she opens her eyes wide, staring at the ceiling. Heavily breathing she sits up and lifts her right arm. Her metallic, robotic right arm. Clenching her robotic fist, she angrily grunts, slamming her fist on the nearby counter. It cracks and makes a loud noise. Panting, she turns and looks at the damaged counter. Lifting her prosthetic, Yang stares at the metal arm.

"Yang?"

Yang turns and sees Ruby, who woke up because of the noise. She has a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Yang lifts her blanket and sits on the side. "I'm fine, Rubes. Just had a nightmare."

"...Adam Taurus?"

Yang looks at Ruby before staring at the ground. "Yep. Him." She stares at her robot arm again. "He's the reason, why I have this now. I think a little payback is in order."

"...You're just going to hurt him." Ruby said. "Right?"

"Of course, I am." Yang answered. "I'm going to give him, a taste of his own medicine, if I ever see him again."

"Well let's hope the next time that happens, it won't just be you." Ruby said.

The door to the room opens. Ruby and Yang turn to see who is entering. They see Blake entering, with Weiss and Sun behind her. Sun is surprised to see Yang's new arm, mouth wide open.

Blake smiles and uses her hand to shut his mouth. "Alright. No drooling in here. It's just a metal arm."

"Just a metal arm?" Sun asked. "Blake. It's more than just that. It's Atlas tech. Top of the line, based on what Weiss said."

"Plus it has some other features." Weiss said.

"Really?" Yang said, curious. "And what would those features be?"

"...My lips are shut." Weiss said.

"Whatever." Yang said, crossing her arms. "I'll find them, sooner or later."

 _Ahem_

Everyone turns and sees both Taiyang and Qrow, standing next to the open door.

"How are you feeling, Yang?" Taiyang asked.

Yang shrugs. "Eh. Just in a little pain. But overall...I feel fine."

"Told you." Qrow said to Taiyang. "She's a tough one. Just like-"

Taiyang nudges Qrow's elbow, making the latter be quiet.

"So anyways." Taiyang said, before sighing. "I think that...it's time to tell them, what happened. At the parade. And...Ruby's the one, who can tell it, the best."

Ruby is about to say something, but a hand grabs her shoulder. She turns to look at Yang, who has her head lowered down.

"I...I don't think, I'm ready to hear this." Yang said. "Not yet, at least."

Ruby looks concerned. "Are you sure?"

Yang nods. "It's just not the right time." She then looks at Taiyang. "Can this wait?"

Taiyang is silent, while everyone looks at him. After a few seconds, he sighs. "Okay. I understand, Yang. Something like this, doesn't tend to go away. I'll give you time to recover. And when you feel like you're up for it, you can have Ruby tell us. Plus, I don't even think she's even ready to talk about it, either."

"Thank you." Yang said, before standing up from her bed.

"Where you going?" Blake asked.

Yang walk past the group. "Taking a walk. Doc says it's okay."

"Yang?"

She stops next to the door, and turns around to look at Ruby.

"I'm just glad, you're okay." She said.

Yang lifts her new arm and stares at it. "Yeah."

The group watches as Yang disappears from the doorway.

"She seems...different." Nora said.

"Losing a part of yourself can change a person." Qrow said, before taking a swig. "She just needs some time to get used to that arm."

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Yang walks down the hallway, staring at the ground. As she does, she lifts up her new arm and stares at it. She does this for a few seconds, before bumping into someone.

"Oh. Sorry." She said, right before seeing who she bumped into. Pyrrha.

"Hello, Yang." She said.

"Pyrrha." Yang said. "What brings you here?"

"Well...I heard about what happened in Patch. And what happened to you. I just thought to visit. Make sure my friend was okay."

Pyrrha looks at Yang's metal arm and has a worried look. Yang sees this and quickly walk pasts her, exiting the hallway and into an empty medical room. Pyrrha turns and enters the same room, seeing Yang looking at the floor.

"Yang?" She said.

"Close the door." Yang said, her voice beginning to crack.

Pyrrha turns and grabs the doorknob and closes the door. She then turns back to Yang. "Are you okay?"

Yang responds by slamming her metal fist onto a nearby dresser, cracking it.

"No." Yang said. "No. I'm not okay. I'm far from okay, Pyrrha."

She turns around and looks at Pyrrha, who sees the tears flowing down her eyes.

"I'm a wreck. I'm angry and I'm sad. And whenever I look at this..." Points to her metal arm. ..."it brings me back to that day. When I lost my arm to Taurus, a part of me went away. And it's never going to come back, no matter what."

"This is must be very tough for you." Pyrrha said.

"...It is." Yang said. "And now I'm here. Hiding from my friends. My family. I don't want them to see how I really feel."

"They probably already know, Yang. But they're keeping it quiet, thinking that they shouldn't say anything"

Yang lowers her head. "I don't know what to think anymore, Pyrrha. I keep getting this image in my head. Of Adam Taurus. And a line of red. And my arm..."

Yang knows that she's about to break down, but does her best to calm herself down. She does not see the hand that grabs her shoulder and looks up at Pyrrha.

"Don't hold that in." Pyrrha said. "Just let it out."

Yang, now releasing the grip on her emotions, quickly hugs Pyrrha and begins sniffling on her friend's shoulder. Pyrrha closes her eyes and hugs back. She hears the muffled sounds of sobbing from Yang, as she holds her.

* * *

 **BEACON - OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ozpin calmly sits at his desk, drinking his coffee and looking over the news of the attack in Patch on a screen. That's when he sighs and watches the elevator as the door open.

"I wondered when you'd come, James." He said, smiling.

Ironwood, an angry look on his face, enters the office with two Atlesian soldiers.

"Ozpin." Ironwood said. "I assume that you know why I'm here."

Ozpin stands up, carrying his coffee cup. "I am. But I do not know where Winter has gone off too. She did not inform me of anything, in regards to her leave."

"Oz." Ironwood said. "I do hope that you are aware of the crime, she has committed when she left Atlas."

"I am not." Ozpin said. "I was merely under the assumption that she came to Vale under normal circumstances. But I was not told of any crime. Mind if you can explain to me, what exactly did she do?"

"She stole a piece of Atlesian tech, that was meant to be sent to one of my superiors, for testing. And by the time we realize what she did, she was already halfway to Vale. Stealing tech is a crime, for which it cannot be ignored. And when I find Schnee, I will have her arrested and face trial."

Ozpin raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Arrested? And a trial? Don't you think that's a bit too much, James? I mean, it was only a piece of tech. Tech that can be replicated, back in your labs."

"It isn't enough!" Ironwood exclaims. "Schnee has to answer for her crime."

"But here's the thing, James." Ozpin said, with some anger in his voice. "The moment Winter left, she is no longer is under your authority. And when you decided to leave our group, that left a spot open. So...when Winter visited Beacon, I merely offered your place. She turned out to be more trustworthy to our cause."

"You did what?" Ironwood yells.

"And as long as Miss Schnee is a part of my Inner Circle, she cannot be touched by any authority, other than my own. And if you try to arrest her...I'll have no choice but to retaliate."

Ironwood growls. "This is a mistake, Oz. Do you really want to risk war for only one person?"

Ozpin does not answer. He just simply sits down and sips his coffee. Ironwood then turns and walks back to the elevator, the two soldiers following him. Ozpin watches as the door closes, before sighing.

"That was a little scary."

Ozpin turns his head to see Winter, who hid behind a bookshelf that was placed there.

"I've known that man for years." She said. "But I never felt intimidated like that, before."

"It'll fade, Miss Schnee." Ozpin said. "Just need a few minutes. But I do need to address something, though."

Winter sighs. "I know I should've told you about the stolen tech."

"Precisely." Ozpin answers. "This is a serious situation, Winter. If James finds out, where you put the tech, he will try to come after you. Despite my threat."

"Well...it's not a matter of where. It's a matter of whom, I gave the arm too."

"...I see." Ozpin said. "But that's no reason to worry. Miss Xiao Long is under Qrow's protection. They'll be fine."

"I do hope so." Winter said, sitting down across from Ozpin. "I have something to show you. In regards to Cinder Fall and her...superior."

Ozpin raises her eyebrows. "You've already had my attention."

* * *

 **STREET**

A limo is driving down a street, having exited the hospital parking lot. Inside, Ruby and the others are talking to each other. Yang is resting her head on the window, sadly staring at the sky.

"Wow!"

Yang sighs and smiles as she turns to look at Ruby, who is playing with the ceiling window, which is opening and closing. Yang then grabs Ruby's arm, away from the button that she was pressing.

"Come one, Rubes." Yang said. "This ain't a toy."

"Oh come on, Yang!" Ruby said. "I've never been in a limo, before."

"Yang's right, Ruby." Weiss said. "You're acting like a child."

"I'm not a child!" Ruby exclaims.

"Okay. Okay." Yang said, raising her arms. "Calm down. Just try not to be really excited."

Jaune, watching the whole thing, smiles. Nodding his head, he watches as Ruby crosses her arms and pouts. He then proceeds to chuckle. Pyrrha, who is sitting next to Jaune, seems concerned. Clearing her throat, she draws his attention.

"Yeah, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to know, how's your break going so far?"

"Well before the attack in Patch, it was going very smoothly." Juane answered. "Only for it to spiral down fast. And yes, Nora is the reason why."

"Hey!" Nora exclaims. "I said that I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't make hole in my wall of my house repair itself." Jaune said.

Pyrrha is surprised. "She did what?"

"She knocked a hole in your wall?" Sun asked.

"Oh, yeah." Jaune answered. "Care to explain, Nora?"

Nora, taken by surprise, nervously chuckles.

* * *

 **NIGHT - PATCH**

As everyone inside the house sleeps in either beds or on the floor of the living room, Yang is in her room, sitting next to her window, sadly staring at the night sky. As she does this, she hears the sound of a door opening. Turning her head, she quietly listens to hear the sounds of footsteps. The sounds fade away after a few seconds, along with the faint sound of a door downstairs opening. Yang looks back outside and sees Ruby walking outside. Yang stands up, grabs her coat and proceed to quietly exit her room. She walks down the stairs and does her best not to step on JNPR or Sun, as she heads to the front door and exits. When she is outside, she barely sees a blob of red and proceeds to follow.

After a few minutes of following her sister, Yang proceeds to sit on a tree stump. She watches as Ruby enters a graveyard. Ruby passes by several gravestones, holding flowers. She then proceeds to stop and stares at one grave. Yang is only able to see the name.

 _Jupiter Mason_

Ruby then sits down in front of the grave, before placing the flowers there. She then takes her hood off and sadly stares at the grave. A smile forms on her face.

"Hi, Jupiter." Ruby said. "It's...been a while, since I've visited. A lot of crazy stuff happened, since last time. Yang and I were accepted to Beacon a while ago. We've been there ever since. Made some new friends, along the way. In fact, I am leader of my own team. Team RWBY. My other teammates are awesome. But I suppose I can tell you about them later. There's a lot I want to talk about them. But I have a feeling, it'll take the whole night. Anyways. Yang and I are in out Winter Break. So now we only have the next weeks off, before we return to Beacon."

Ruby's smile fades.

"Some bad things have happened. The Patch Unity Parade was attacked. People got hurt. And Yang lost her arm. She's okay, though. But she's hurting inside as well. I do my best not to say anything. I want her to recover without my worries."

Ruby then places her hand in Jupiter's Grave, tears flowing down her face.

"I miss you so much. I wish you would've been here to see all the great things that happened to me, since you..."

Sniffling, Ruby lower head and is shaking. Yang sadly sees that and moves towards her sister. But Ruby suddenly raises her hand towards Yang, who is surprised and stops. Ruby takes a few long breaths, before she stands up herself. Putting on her hood, Ruby turns and and head towards Yang, passing by her. Yang turns to look at Jupiter's grave, before following Ruby, walking alongside her.

"I've always known, you know." Ruby said.

Yang looks confused. "Huh?"

"I alway knew when you were following me, whenever I left the house or the dorm room." Ruby answers.

"You knew?" Yang asked. "And you didn't say anything?"

Ruby shrugs. "Figured you wanted to keep an eye on me. And given all the negative stuff that I had released, I think you would protect me from whatever Grimm came in our way."

"And you're lucky, that none ever did." Yang said. "Ruby. Stop."

The two stop walking and look at each other.

"What you've been doing...wandering around at night, all by yourself...it's idiotic and dangerous."

"You don't think, I know that?" Ruby asked. "I didn't exactly have a choice, when I started. I never told Dad, about me and Jupiter. And I was afraid of what he would've said."

"He would've understood." Yang said. "Heck. I was okay with it. You and Jupiter were great together."

"Try telling that to Dad." Ruby said.

Yang sighs. "Ruby. You're going to have to tell him, eventually. Otherwise, he'll just find out from someone else."

At first, Ruby looks confused. But her eyes go wide. "You wouldn't!"

"I would!" Yang exclaims. "You're hurting, Rubes. I get it. But if you don't tell Dad...it's only going to hurt you more. And as your older sister, I will not allow you to keep on this path of secrecy."

"That's not fair!" Ruby Yells.

"NOTHING'S EVER FAIR!" Yang yells back, her eyes turning red, which is scaring Ruby. Yang then lifts up her metal arm. "Do you call this fair? No. I call it a risk worth taking. I took that blow from Taurus, because you are my sister. My family. And sometimes you have to risk a lot, in order to accomplish your goals. Do I miss my old arm? Yes! Do I regret taking that hit? No! Because you are alive, now."

Yang's eyes then turn back to Lilac, and her then-glowing hair fades away.

"I'm sorry for yelling. But I am right, Rubes. You do need to tell him. Don't hold this back. It'll come back to haunt you, if you do."

Ruby sighs. "Okay. I'll tell him, tomorrow."

Yang nods and wraps her arm around Ruby, and the sisters walk towards back to their house.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Ruby has her hand on her chin, as she plays with her breakfast with her fork. She lifts her eyes to see the rest of RWBY sitting in the dining table. JNPR is sitting in a second table, along with Sun. Everyone is eating breakfast, with Nora munching on a small stack on pancakes. Ruby then proceeds to stare at her eggs, which were barely eaten.

"Ruby?"

Ruby lifts her head to look at Taiyang, who has a worried look.

"You okay?" He asked.

Ruby noticed her team looking concerned as well. She then sighs.

"Dad. There's...there's something that I need to tell you. And...I'd prefer if you guys go away for a few minutes."

The rest of Team RWBY nods and stand up. JNPR ans Sun follow suit, and the group walk outside. Taiyang sits down next to Ruby.

"Is...is something wrong?"

Ruby nods. "No...yes, actually. Something is wrong, Dad. And...I feel like, I need to tell you."

"...Okay." Taiyang said, resting her arms on the table. "What's going on?"

Ruby hesitates for a few seconds, before answered. "It's about Jupiter."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER NINE**

Hey, guys. So...SO sorry that it took so long, for this chapter to be out. But life and my Youtube channel got in the way. And I do apologize if this chapter was shorter. But I promise you that the next chapter will be longer.

Hopefully, Chapter 10 will come out before the New Years. BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). And even though it's been over 2 years, since your passing, we all still miss you Monty.**

 **Hero: A RWBY AU Story**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **PATCH**

Ruby sadly stares at the ground, awaiting a response from Taiyang, who's eyes are wide in surprise and/or shock. Outside, Yang is alone and staring at the two from a nearby window. Lowering her head, she rests her head on the glass, sighing.

"What's going on?"

Yang quickly stands straight and turns to see Jaune, who stops next to him. He sees what is happening inside and looks concerned, before turning to Yang.

"What's wrong with Ruby?"

Yang tries to begin to make some sort of excuse. But she begins to stutter. Turning, she sees Weiss, Blake and the others, who are watching Nora stand with one hand. Sighing, she grabs Jaune arm and drags him to the back of the house, where no one is present.

"You want to tell me, what's happening?" Jaune said. "And don't lie to me."

"I won't." Yang said. "...You need to know about someone."

"Someone?" Juane asked, confused. "Who?"

"...Somebody Ruby lost, last year."

Inside, the daughter and father still sit in silence, even when the tea kettle is blowing out steam. Taiyang sighs and stands up. Walking to the kettle, he moves it aside and turns off the gas, the flame extinguished. Taiyang the proceeds to rests his hands on the counter behind him.

"Dad?"

Taiyang lifts his head and looks at Ruby.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"What do you want me to say, Ruby?" Taiyang asked. "You kept this from me. Your own father. Why didn't you tell me?"

"...I was scared." Ruby answered. "About how you'd react."

"Ruby." Taiyang said, as he stands straight. "I understand that Jupiter was your best friend. And that you cared about her very much. But the fact that you two were...together. I'm hurt that you never said anything to me."

"We were only together for two weeks." Ruby said. "And it ended when she...she passed. That's why I kept myself isolated, after her funeral. I just wished that we had more time, to be with each other. But if she had to go...who was I to stop her?"

Taiyang then proceeds to sit back down and look at Ruby, who has tears falling down her face.

"How far did you go?"

Ruby looks at Taiyang with a confused face. "What?"

"Your relationship. Please tell me you didn't...you know!"

Ruby's eyes go wide and she begins waves her hands. "Ew! Ew! Dad! No! We didn't!"

"Well that's a relief." Taiyang said. "Just tell me, how far."

"...We didn't go very far. Just holding hands and pecks on each other's cheek."

Taiyang gives a look that makes Ruby sighs.

"Okay." Ruby said. "We...we kissed...on the lips once. It was shortly before she died. We both wanted this, Dad. And we didn't tell anyone, except for her parents. And well...I told Yang, after I got myself back up. She's probably the only one to know. And now you too."

"Ruby." Taiyang said. "You know, I would've approved of this."

"...Really?" Ruby asked. "I was 14, and I was already dating someone. You think, you would've approved then?"

"Of course I would've!" Taiyang answered. "Jupiter was kind and sweet. And she knew how to make you smile, even when I couldn't. And I can tell, when you were truly hapy, you were with her. You cared about each other so much, that I wished I figured it out, by then. But yes. I would've approved."

Sniffling, Ruby wipes her nose and the tears from her eyes.

"I wish I would've known, back then."

She then stands up and walks to the stairs. She then stops before she goes up and looks at Taiyang.

"Thank you for telling me, Ruby." He said.

"...Yeah." Ruby said, before walking upstairs. As she makes it to the to the upper floor, she sees Zwei happily barking and smiles.

 _"We still need to talk about Arc, you know!"_

Ruby groans in annoyance. "Way to ruin the moment."

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

Jaune, looking a little shocked, sits on a tree stump while Yang rests on the wall of her house, her arms crossed.

"Wow." Jaune said. "I can see why Ruby kept this a secret. And she's usually bad at keeping secrets."

"Just don't tell her, that you know." Yang said.

"Does anyone else know?"

"...Well there's me. And you. My Uncle Qrow. Weiss. And now my dad."

Jaune raises his eyebrows. "Wait. Weiss knows?"

"...I had to." Yang said. "She found out by accident. Which is why you have to keep this from the others."

"Relax, Yang." Jaune said. "I won't. But I do want to help brighten her day. Got any ideas?"

"Well, we can't go into town. A lot of the buildings are still being rebuilt. It would just bring back the bad memories. Hmmm..."

Yang thinks for a minute, before smiling.

"I got it! Since you guys are planning on leaving this weekend, I just thought of an idea. A camping trip."

"Camping?" Jaune said.

"Yeah. Ruby loves camping. We used to go with our dad to this lake in the middle of Patch. Had this annual trip that we used to take. But that changed when I left for Beacon."

"Hmm." Jaune said. "I think that would sound a like a good idea."

"Awesome! We could all pack some stuff and we head off into the forest before sunset."

"Yeah." Jaune said. "Let's do it. If it's going to lift Ruby's spirits, then I'm in. I'll go tell the others."

* * *

 **INSIDE**

Ruby sighs as she sits down on her bed. Zwei happily jumps onto her lap. Ruby smiles as she pets his head.

"Not exactly how I wanted this morning to be, boy. Had to tell Dad about Jupiter. But it actually was a relief, to finally tell him. And I guess I feel better, now. Maybe because you're here."

Zwei happily barks, making Ruby giggle. A knock is then heard.

" _Ruby Rose. Come on out, this instant."_ Yang said, from outside the door.

Ruby stands up, looking confused, before going to the door. When she opens it, she it met with a bag to her face, causing her to fall to the ground. Yang laughs a little, before helping her sister up.

"Pack up at least a couple day's worth of clothes, sis." Yang said.

"Why?" Ruby asked. "Where are we going?"

"Ruby Rose!" Yang said, feigning shock. "Are you telling me, you forgot what tomorrow is?"

"Um...Thursday?"

Yang raises her eyebrow and gives a knowing look. Ruby quickly goes to her calendar and examines it. Hey eyes open wide and she smiles. She turns to Yang, who nods. Ruby jumps up and down, while squealing. But she then stops.

"Wait! I thought we stopped after-"

"After I attended Beacon, yes." Yang said. "But since Jaune and the others are planning on leaving in a couple days, I figured a camping trip would be great. You in?"

"Are you kidding? Of course, I'm in. When do we leave?"

"In about...3 hours or so." Yang answered.

"Dad and Uncle Qrow coming?" Ruby asked.

"Dad, yes. Qrow, I don't know. But I got a feeling, he'll be there too. Now come on. Make sure you have everything. Bring a swimming suit, too."

* * *

 **BEACON - OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ozpin and Winter are conversing in his office. Goodwitch is nearby, looking a bit surprised.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Schnee." Ozpin said. "I take it, that your current residence is comforting enough for you."

Winter responds with her cracking her neck and groaning. "It's enough for me."

"You do realize that we have living quarters for Huntsmen and Huntresses here in Beacon, Miss Schnee." Goodwitch said. "Just say the word, and I can make it happen."

"I would like to, Glynda." Winter said. "But I must decline."

"And would you like to share why?" Ozpin asked.

"I have yet to tell Weiss, that I am no longer an Atlas soldier. And I'd like to tell her on my own time."

"I see." Ozpin said. "Very well, then. Let's move on then. The information, in regarding Cinder Fall speaking to Adam Taurus of the White Fang has been true, unfortunately. I have a couple Faunus friends, who worked in the White Fang, who can confirm this."

"This is troubling." Winter said. "The White Fang were rumored to have been under orders of Roman Torchwick, before his imprisonment. But now him _and_ Fall? What are we going to do? Especially about Amber?"

"Rest assured, Miss Schnee." Ozpin said. "After Fall's plan failed, I had Amber moved to a safe location in Vale. They won't find her there."

"Good." Winter asked. She goes silent for a few seconds. "Can...can I ask you something? Something personal."

"Of course." Ozpin said, smiling.

"...I'm...I'm beginning to have second thoughts." Winter said. "Me leaving Atlas. Becoming a Huntress. And taking that arm with me. I keep telling myself that I did the right thing. Not just for me. But to Miss Xiao Long. Ironwood's carelessness caused the loss of her arm. But...I basically committed treason. And I could never go back to Atlas, without being arrested and tried."

"It is a burden, yes." Ozpin said. "Knowing that you cannot go back home. And you are wanted by the Atlesian army, now."

Winter lowers her head.

"But I assure you, Miss Schnee." Ozpin continues. "You most certainly did the right thing."

Winter goes back to looking at Ozpin.

"You knew what James is now capable of. And you left before he did something to you or your sister. You also gave Miss Xiao Long her life back, when she was on the verge of giving up. You decided to become a Huntress, because you want to be a good person. Doing the right thing. Be a hero to someone or to everyone. And trust me, Miss Schnee. As long as you are a part of this group, you will be well protected. I assure you."

Winter stands up and bows to Ozpin. "Thank you."

Ozpin notices that Winter wants to say something else and chuckles. "You can talk to Glynda about where you'll be staying."

"Oh, dammit!" Winter said. "Okay. I'll stay here. But I can't let Weiss know that I'm here. Now, I'm going to have to cancel that apartment deal."

"Already done." Ozpin said.

Winter is a bit shocked. "Huh?"

"I already spoke to the landlord, this morning. She said that it was alright. We go way back."

Winter scoffs. "You planned on having me stay, didn't you?"

Ozpin just smiles. "Clever, huh?"

"...I'll go get my belongings."

Winter turns to go to the elevator, entering it and going down.

"Sometimes, you even surprise me, Oz." Goodwitch said.

"Indeed." Ozpin said. "Now, then. Shall we meet at that nightclub, that Port talks about?"

"Oh, geez." Goodwitch said, annoyed.

"Glynda. We've both been holed up in this academy for too long. And we are both very stressed."

"You're stressed?" Goodwitch asked.

"I have my moments." Ozpin said. "I'm only simply asking if you'd like to accompany me. What's the phrase that the young kids say now? 'Cut loose.' I'd understand if you don't want to, Glynda. I'm just asking."

Goodwitch is silence for a few seconds, before sighing. "What time should I be there?"

* * *

 **PATCH - FOREST**

A campfire is set, where Ruby and the others are sitting in a circle, and tents are set up. They are talking and laughing, while Jaune arrives and sits down next to Ruby.

"Qrow and Tai are going back to the house to pick up some fishing rods for tomorrow." He said. "They'll be back in an hour or so."

"So I guess that mean, that I'm in charge." Yang said with confidence.

"Yeah, right!" Nora said. "Just because you're the oldest in the family, doesn't mean you should be in charge."

"Oh, really? Then who should?"

"Okay." Ruby said. "Can we not argue about leadership? We're supposed to have fun."

"I agree." Jaune said. "But since it's nigh time, we really can't much fun."

"Hmmm...so what could we do, then?" Weiss asked.

The group try to think of an idea, before Nora stands up.

"I've got it! Since we've all known each other for the past year, I feel like we need to tell each other something that we've never told anyone!"

"You want us...to tell a secret?" Blake asked, confused.

"Well, when you put it that way...yes!" Nora answered.

"Nora." Ren said. "That sounds like a terrible idea. I'm sure nobody here, wants to let out any secrets of any kind."

"Even...very small secrets?" Weiss asked.

Nora's smile goes wide. "Exactly! How about I go first?"

Nora begins to think, while skipping around the campfire.

"I've got one! Okay, then. Bear with me. This could be a sad one. So please don't pity me."

Nora then quickly sits down. And to everyone's surprise, her smile fades as she sighs.

"I was an orphan at the age of 8. Been pretty much by myself, going to garbage for food, finding places to sleep. Pretty much learned how to survive. Then I met Ren when I was 10. And we never left each other side, ever since."

"Whoa." Jaune said, looking surprised. "That's really heavy, Nora. You know you didn't have to tell us that."

Nora just smiles a little. "I was going to tell you guys, sooner or later. Might as well tell you now. Besides, it was beneficial. I got meet Ren. And later, we get to meet you guys. Upside, right?"

"Thank you for telling us, Nora." Pyrrha said. "And yes, we'll keep this to ourselves."

Blake, who has been thinking, decides to stand up.

"I've got something to say. And because Nora shared something, I think it's fair, that you should know more about me."

Blake sighs before going.

"I have family. A mom and dad, of course. Only child. It was just me and them. My parents live pretty far away from Vale. You may have heard of the island of Menagerie. It was very peaceful time. Away from any prejudice towards the Faunus. I loved it. And my parents..." She then raises her voice. "My parents were the best!"

Blake the lowers her head and looks sad.

"But they probably hate me, now."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"...Before I left with the White Fang, they tried to convince me to stay." She then sits down. "I called them cowards and I screamed at them. Haven't seen them, ever since."

The group looks at her with pity.

"I want to go see them again. But...but I'm scared. I'm scared that when I knock on that door, they won't answer. That they'll reject me, after what I've done. And if that happens...I'll have nobody else."

"You're wrong." Weiss said, causing Blake to look at her. "You have me. Ruby. Yang. And everyone else who cares for you. We're a family too. And you shouldn't forget that."

Blake smiles and wipes the tears from her face. "Thanks."

Weiss then stands up. "Okay. I've got a secret to say. Despite having lived a luxurious life in Atlas...I find Vale to be a better home than Atlas."

"Really?" Yang asked.

"It's true!" Weiss exclaims. "Living in Vale turned out to be much better than Atlas. Not because Atlas is cold or anything. But Vale is a place where people don't demand one thing to others by force. Where people don't care about their money. Or their hair, for crying out loud. Or their stupid problems."

Weiss smiles.

"I don't miss Atlas at all. I do miss one of the butlers that serve at my house. Klein was the kindest person that I knew, growing up. And Winter was there to cheer me up, too. But I don't ever think about wanting to go back home. And being around you guys changed who I was before. And I don't regret choosing Beacon rather than Atlas." She then sits down.

"That was very nice of you to say, Weiss." Ruby said.

"Okay, then." Nora said. "Anyone else? Jaune?"

"You guys pretty much know one of my secrets." Juane said.

"Right." Nora said. "How about you, Ruby? Got anything to tell us?"

Ruby's smile begins to fade away and looks reluctant to tell. "Pass."

"What about you, Yang?" Sun said. "Surely you have something that you'd love to share with us."

"Hmm...I think I do." Yang said. "Many times in Beacon, there were some things that I kept secret from. Some I will not say. And some I may say. That way I could protect the dignities of my friends and also that my dad wouldn't have to worry. Especially of my relationships."

"Relationships?" Jaune asked. "So like...boyfriend problems?"

"...Yeah. Boyfriend problems." Yang said, beginning to look sad.

Jaune then realizes something and is surprised. "Girlfriend problems?"

Everyone except for Ruby is surprised.

"I've always had an attraction to both genders, ever since I knew that I was not like any other girls. But I always prefer females more than the other. And there is this one girl who I never thought that I'd ever fall for. But I don't even know if she even feels the same way. It doesn't even matter. She with someone now. A boy that she likes. So what's the point, then? I'm happy that she's with someone. But I feel sad that it wasn't me. Sure. I'll find someone eventually. I just wish it was her."

Yang then turns around and walks away towards the nearby lake, while the others watch her go.

Later, when everyone is in their tents sleeping, Blake is still awake, looking at the sleeping bag, Yang uses. Ruby, Jaune, Sun are sleeping in their own sleeping bags. But Yang's is empty. She then gets out of her own sleeping bag and grabs a robe. After putting the robe on, she quietly exits the tent and head towards the lake. She sees Yang, who sits on top of a rock, staring at the water. She then proceeds to walk towards Yang, who turns to see who's behind her.

"Hey, Blake."

Blake notices that Yang's voice sounded gloom, and proceeds to find room on the rock and sits next to her.

"You haven't slept." Blake said.

"...Nope." Yang said. "Been here, since the campfire. Just staring at the water."

Blake then stares at the calm water, before looking at Yang.

"That girl." She said. "The one that you talked about...it's me, isn't it?"

Yang stares at Blake, before she nods. "Yeah. I just didn't want to say it, in front of the others. Especially Sun."

"...I...I don't know what to say." Blake said. "How long?"

"Since our talk in that classroom." Yang answered. "Before the dance. I wanted to ask you to be my date. But I was too nervous to do so."

"You get nervous?" Blake asked.

Yang chuckles. "I do." Her smile fades. "Blake. If I had told you how I felt about you...would you have felt the same?"

Blake lowers her head and just stares at the dirt that lies on on the ground.

"Maybe. Perhaps. I really don't know, Yang. How would I had reacted, then?"

"Maybe with shock." Yang said. "And you would've just ran away."

"Yeah, probably." Blake said.

Yang then turns to look at her partner. "Blake. It doesn't matter, anymore. You're with Sun, now. I understand. And I'm happy for you. I really am. It's just going to take time for me to get used to it."

"I just hope that we could still be friends, after this." Blake said.

Yang seemed surprised. "Are you kidding me? Of course we will. I'm not letting our friendship be damaged, because of a boy. But...if he does anything that involve you getting hurt...I'm going to give him a world of pain."

"He won't." Blake said, smiling. "And if he does...I'll give him a world of pain, first."

The two of them begun to chuckle, before they both stand up.

"Tired, huh?" Blake asked.

Yang yawns. "Yep. I'm about ready for a good nap."

Blake chuckles. "Well come on, then."

She wraps her arm around Yang, and the two begin to walk back to the campsite.

* * *

 **CLUB**

People are dancing in the club and loud music is playing. At the bar, the bearded man that Yang encountered before is cleaning a glass. And the two women in red and white stand nearby, watching the dance floors. The bearded man raises his eyebrows as Ozpin, wearing his usual suit, sits down.

"It's rare to see you here, Headmaster." Junior said.

"I have a reason for why I'm here." Ozpin said. "And that reason is wearing a sparkling lavender dress...and has her head on the table."

Ozpin turns to look at Goodwitch, who has her head on the table. She also has her hand covering her face. Ozpin just smiles and moves her hand away.

"No need to hide yourself, Glynda. None of our students are currently in this venue."

"How can you tell?" Goodwitch asked.

"...I made sure of it." Ozpin said.

Goodwitch then properly sits back up and straightens herself, before sighing. "I can't believe you talking me into coming here."

"We both needed to leave that school for a time, Gynda." Ozpin said. "Even faculty members need to have a little fun, every once in a while."

Ozpin then nods at Junior, who nods back and prepares a couple drinks. As this happens, Ozpin hums to the music that plays. Junior finishes the drinks and sets them in front of Ozpin, who immediately slides one to Glynda. He then takes him and raises his. Glynda stares at Ozpin before raising her glass. Shaking her head, she then smiles and the two tap their glasses.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY - PATCH - LAKE**

Ruby is on the ground, struggling with a big fish that she caught. Jaune and Yang are watching her wrestle with the fish. They then lift to look at their own normal-sized fish, compared to the Ruby's, which is about 2 times bigger.

"How does Ruby get so lucky, every...single...time we go fishing?" Yang exclaims, before pouting.

"I won't tell you, why!" Ruby exclaims, while pinning the fish. "But we'll be eating good tonight!"

Jaune the begins to chuckle loudly, making Yang turn to him, seeing him smile at Ruby. Squinting her eyes, she proceeds to grab him by his hood.

"Alright, Vomit Boy! You and I need to talk!"

Yang then proceeds to drag Jaune, from his hood into the woods. They two go until the others are barely visible. Jaune frees himself and coughs.

"Next time Yang, let me walk instead of choking me to near death." Jaune said.

"Forget about that." Yang said, her voice sounding serious as she crosses her eyes. "I'm going to ask you a simple question. And you just need to answer."

"Um...okay?"

"...Do you like my sister?"

"Well, she's a pretty cool person to talk to. We relate to many subjects. And she has-"

"Not like that!" Yang exclaims, before lowering her voice. "I mean...do have a "Like" her! You know? In love?"

Jaune's eyes go wide upon hearing that.

"Well?"

Jaune begins to rub the back of his head, before talking. "Well...I think I...I do." He then shields himself. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Why would I hurt you?" Yang asked, confused.

"Well you know. Overprotective sister. She's younger than me. Your father can be threatening. Do I need to go on?"

Yang sighs. "Jaune. You need to understand something. Yes, I can be overprotective. But there will be the day, when she will not let me protect her. She's got to grow up someday. I know that. And...I'll be honest here. You might actually help out with that."

Jaune is surprised. "Really?"

"I do. She told me how you helped her, when she got depressed. It's almost hard to cheer Ruby up when she's like that. My team. My father. Qrow. And now you. Despite her cheerful attitude, she has matured a bit more because of you."

"So...what? You're...okay with-"

"I'm not saying I am approving of it, Vomit Boy." Yang said, smiling. "But I won't stop you."

Jaune us about to speak, when Yang covers his mouth.

"But...you do anything that makes her sad...you will regret it."

Jaune nods his head, looking somewhat scared. Yang chuckles and wraps her arm around. "Alright, then. You will take your time in telling her, right?"

"Absolutely." Jaune answers.

"Good." Yang said. "Now then...let's head back to the campsite. We don't want Nora thinking something feisty is going on between the two of us."

Juane goes eyes-wide, making Yang laugh as they walk.

* * *

 **CAVE**

Cinder yells as she slams her hands on the table, where Roman, Emerald and Mercury are sitting.

"Cowards!" Cinders exclaims. "All of them!"

"Told you." Roman said. "Even Taurus knew the minute you used him, he would take his precious Fang away. Hard to believe they waited days to finally tell us."

"Explains why they were missing, after Patch." Mercury said. "They were useful to us. But now-"

"But now they leave a strain in our plans." Cinder said, sitting down. "A small one, though. Salem would've killed Adam, even if he stayed. But let's focus on the current plans. Emerald."

Emerald lifts her head and looks at Cinder.

"You and Mercury go to Vale. Meet with my informant there. She's bound to know something about the Fall Maiden's current location, by now."

"And...if she doesn't?" Emerald asked.

"Must you really ask me that?" Cinder asked.

Emerald stares at Cinder, before nodding. She and Mercury proceed to leave the cave.

"And what about me?" Roman asked.

"You still have that contact from the nightclub?" Cinder asked.

"I do. Why?"

"Meet with him. Ask him about anyone looking for work."

"A recruitment mission, huh? Eh. Better than staying in this place. Just a question, though. How do you expect me to just go to Vale, when I'm all over the wanted posters."

Cinder smiles. "I reached out to your missing partner. The mute was bored of hiding after the tournament. And she is most willing to work with you again."

Roman stands up and walks to the cave entrance. "Nothing like a good reunion."

Cinder watches at Roman leaves.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY - PATCH**

RWBY, JNPR and Sun are outside the Ruby and Yang's house. JNPR, Sun, Blake and Weiss have their stuff packed and ready to go.

"Well!" Nora exclaims. "This has been a crazy week. Wouldn't you say?"

"It certainly has been." Jaune answers. "But we only have weeks left, before we head back to Beacon. And I am eager to spend the last of it with my own family."

"And mine as well." Pyrrha said, smiling.

"And I am eager to go back to Beacon." Weiss said. "The open fields may be fun, but actually training grounds are something that I'm used to. Speaking of which..." She turns to Ruby and Yang. "We will be training...EXTRA hard, once you two get back!"

"What Weiss means to say is, you two have been training good." Blake said. "But we need to get even better."

"Oh we'll get better, alright." Yang said. "Ruby and I actually have a bit of a rematch, that we need to settle."

"Right. Forgot at that." Ruby said. "So. You guys be safe on your way back."

"We will." Pyrrha said. "But before we do, I need to speak to Yang for a minute. Shall we?"

Yang looks a bit confused. "Um...okay? Sure."

Yang raises her arms to her team, before walking to Pyrrha to the side of the house.

"Okay." Yang said, crossing her arms. "What is it?"

Pyrrha sighs, before she talks. "Yang. I am aware of your liking to Blake. And the fact that you're sad to see her with Sun."

"Was it that obvious?"

"To everyone else, yes. But Yang. I've been giving Jaune all the right signs, since we've met. But he is still completely clueless to this day. And I could tell that was happening to you, too."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. Blake and I already agreed to be friends still. Why are you telling me this."

"Because Yang." Pyrrha said, before moving to see if they're still alone. They are. "After we settle back in Beacon...I, Pyrrha Nikos, will be helping you find someone who will like you."

Yang is surprised. "You're joking."

"Absolutely not." Pyrrha said. "I am aware that Jaune has taken a linking to Ruby. It is only inevitable before he chooses to be with her. And yes, I'll be sad. But that's not what you'll be feeling, when we get back. And trust me, you'll start to feel sad eventually."

"You...want to help me...find a girlfriend?" Yang asked.

"Or boyfriend. But yes."

"Thanks, Pyrrha. But no thanks. I think I'm capable of finding someone, on my own."

Pyrrha pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs.

"Okay, then. But if you still want my help, you'll know where to find me, once the semester starts again. Until then...see you later."

Pyrrha nods before she walks away, leaving Yang to watch Ruby give a tight hug to Jaune, who is struggling to breathe. Everyone starts to lightly laugh at this. But Yang seems to be the only one to see Ruby put her lips on Jaune's cheek very quickly, before letting him breathe. Yang rests her hand on the wall and lightly smiles.

* * *

 **VALE**

Mercury and Emerald are sitting in a train, hoods over their head and waiting.

"Only an hour and we'll reach the Kingdom." Emerald said. "After that, we find a place to sleep. And tomorrow...we speak to the informant."

"Better hope she is able to give us something." Mercury said, before yawning. "Wake me, when we get there."

Emerald groans in annoyance, as she stands up and watches Mercury goes to sleep. Nodding, she walks down the car and going into another. She continues to walk until she finds an empty seat and looks at the person across from her.

Qrow quickly takes out his flask and drinks from it. Emerald reaches into her pocket and takes out a small device. Qrow takes it.

"Alright kid." He said. "Tell me everything that you know."

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

 **Alright guys. Another chapter is done. And the next one will most definitely be back in Beacon. And I decided that the flashback battle in Patch will be in somewhere in the next couple chapters. Yang will talk to someone, a therapist of something.**

 **But until then, please be patient as always. I don't want to rush on making the newest chapter.**

 **Next chapter coming soon. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hero: A RWBY AU Story**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"Yang!"

Yang, lying on her bed and sleeping, groans as she moves around her bed.

"Yang!"

Yang sighs and proceeds to stands up. Slowly walking to her bedroom door, she yawns before reaching the door handle. But the door then just disappears. Confused, Yang shakes her head and looks. No door. She then notices that everything around her is all black. Breathing heavily, she begins to back away. But when she turns around, her eyes go wide. Adam Taurus grins as he begins unsheathing his sword.

* * *

 **PATCH**

Yang yells as she wakes up from her nightmare. Sweating and breathing heavily, she looks around to see that she's in her bedroom again. She sighs and proceeds to stand up. Tiptoing quietly down the hallway, she enters the bathroom. As she goes to the mirror, she turns on the sink and splashes some water to her face. Breathing slowly, she lifts her head to look at herself on the mirror. She sees the scar that is on her right cheek. She lifts her right arm, her metal arm, and strokes her fingers on it. Sadly, she sighs before going to turn on the shower.

* * *

 **BEACON - ROOM**

Winter opens her eyes as she lies on her bed. Her new room at Beacon is one slightly bigger than the student dorms. Winter stands up and stretches her arms as she yawns. A knock on her door startles her, but she quickly stands up to walk to the door. She opens the door and her eyebrows raise up to see Qrow, who is carrying a bottle of alcohol. A sealed bottle with a ribbon tied to it.

"What do you want, Qrow?" Winter asked, annoyed. "It's 9 o'clock in the morning."

Qrow enters the room, with Winter closing the door.

"I figured for you to be an early morning person." He said.

"I used to." Winter said. "But given my current situation, I don't follow a sleep schedule anymore."

Qrow chuckles as he places the bottle on top of a dresser. "Anyways...brought you a little homecoming gift. For the newest member of our Inner Circle."

Winter stares at the clear alcohol that's in the bottle, before sighing. "I guess I should thank you, then."

"Later." Qrow said. "Right now, you need to get dressed, and be at Ozpin's office in an hour. The Sustrai girl came through with some information."

"Excellent, then." Winter said. "So...leave my room. I don't want you in here, while I change."

Qrow shrugs. "You got an hour."

"I'll be there in 30 minutes. Now, please leave."

Winter watches at Qrow slowly walk out of the room. She then goes to the bottle, picks up the bottle, and looks at it. She also notices the little card on it and reads it.

 _Congrats, Ice Queen_

Winter sighs before smiling. She puts the bottle down, goes to the dresser, gets her uniform, and goes into the bathroom.

* * *

 **PATCH**

Ruby is packing her clothes into her bags, as Zwei happily watches her. As she does, she stops and notices something: A picture of her and Jupiter, while she's in her bed, with an IV connected to her. Ruby picks up the picture and stares at it. She would then proceed to put the picture into her bad and sighs. Smiling, she takes her bag and proceeds to exit her room. She goes downstairs and sees her team with their own bags, ready to go.

"Alright, Team RWBY!" Ruby exclaims. "The timing for relaxing is over! For tomorrow, classes resume at Beacon. And one step closer to completing our 1st year."

"Yeah!" Yang exclaims.

"And if we want to get back to Beacon in time, I suggest we head to the docks now." Weiss said. "Airship leaves in 30 minutes."

"Well...let's get going then." Blake said, lifting her bag.

* * *

 **DOCKS**

Team RWBY and Taiyang are walking down the docks. They see the airship that is set to take them back to Beacon.

"5 minutes, people." Weiss said.

"Yeah, we know." Yang said, annoyed. "Let's just go."

As Team RWBY heads to the airship, Ruby feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see that it's Taiyang.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" He asked.

Ruby turns and sees her team heading for the airship. Taiyang crouched down to her height.

"Ruby." He said. "You know how much I love you. Right?"

"...Yeah?" Ruby answered. "Why wouldn't I?"

Taiyang sighs before talking. "I'm getting straight to the point. There's something that I do not want you do, while you're back at Beacon. It'll be a hard task to do. But I really need you to do it."

"O...k? What?"

"...Do not...and I mean, DO NOT...go after Cinder Fall." Taiyang answered. "I know how much you want to. I can see it in your eyes, Ruby."

Ruby lowers her head and stares at the ground.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all. And after everything that happened, especially with Yang...I'm begging you, Ruby. If you see or hear anything about Fall...you let Ozpin, Glynda or anyone else know. Can you do that for me?"

Ruby continues to stare at the ground, with some anger showing, worrying Taiyang. After maybe a minute, Ruby nods. "Okay. I promise, Dad. I won't go after Cinder."

Taiyang nods before standing up. He then proceeds to give her a hug, with Ruby hugging her dad back. "Thank you, Ruby."

The two of them separate from their hug. Ruby smiles as she picks her bag up and walks to the airship. Taiyang watches with a smile to her face. But what he didn't see was Ruby's smile fading as she walked.

"You know, she's going to break that promise, right?"

Taiyang's smile fades as Ruby enters the airship. He turns to see Qrow taking a swig from his flask.

"I am aware, Qrow." Taiyang said. "Which is why it's good timing that you're here."

Qrow sighs as he puts his flask away. "I'll keep an eye on her and Yang. So. What should I do if she breaks the promise?"

"...Just let me know." Taiyang said.

* * *

 **CAVE**

"No luck." Cinder said, upon being told that the location of the Fall Maiden hasn't been found yet. "You're joking?"

Mercury and Emerald are sitting down, informing her of the news.

"Wish we were." Mercury answered. "Every lead we had lead to dead ends. Seems that old Ozpin is good at misleading others away."

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Cinder screams, slamming her hands onto the table.

Emerald winces when this happens, while Mercury doesn't flinch.

"Take it down a notch." Mercury said. "You'll pop a blood vessel. We should've anticipated this. But you were so determined."

"Don't even-"Cinder says.

"Do what...child?"

Cinder growls, before sitting down. Mercury and Emerald look unnerved as Salem emerges from the shadows.

"Mercury is right." Salem said. "You of all people would never just assume something right away. Makes you blind to your surroundings."

Salem begins walking around the table.

"You need to be absolutely sure if a lead is 100% accurate. And yet, you went ahead with no hesitation."

Salem goes to the seat next to Cinder, who is just staring down at the table.

"I decided to take a look at these leads, myself. And I noticed that one of them was at Beacon Academy...and you went to there...by yourself. Care to explain why?"

Cinder lifts her head and angrily turns to Salem. "The man who exposed us at the coliseum. I was led to believe that he was residing there. Either as a student...or maybe a teacher. I was on my way to Beacon, when I caught a certain scythe wielder and a certain heiress."

"But assume that lead was a miss as well." Mercury said. "So we're back to square run."

"We still have Torchwick out there." Emerald said.

"But his leads might be the same." Cinder said. "He'll just come back, make an excuse."

"And when he does, we'll be rethinking out plans, from there." Salem said. "Until then, I believe that you should lay low. Stay out of the public eye for now."

Salem stands up as a dark portal opens. "I will inform you once you're allowed to be out in the open again."

Cinder doesn't watch as Salem enters the portal and disappears. Mercury grunts as he proceeds to stands up. "We're not planning on laying low. Aren't we?"

Cinder walks to where her swords are and picked them up. "...No. We're not."

* * *

 **LATER - BEACON - RWBY DORM ROOM**

Ruby sighs as she lies down on her bed. Weiss, Blake and Yang are unpacking their bags, while Team JNPR are doing the same in their dorm rooms.

"It feels...normal, being back here." Ruby said. "As if we've lived here, our whole lives."

"I got that feeling too." Blake said. "When I was with the White Fang, we never stayed at one place more than a week. This place feels a lot like home."

"And it will be for the next four months." Weiss said. "After that, we head back to our...homes."

Weiss' team noticed. "You hesitated, Weiss." Ruby said.

"I did?" Weiss asked. "Oh. Sorry."

"Oh come on." Yang said. "Let's not be depressed. For tonight is officially our last night before classes start. And we need to do something. Something fun. Something exciting!"

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaims, raising her arms up. "Something that involves cookies!"

Weiss sighs and pinches her nose, while Blake smiles and proceeds to read a book. The sounds of their dorm room knocking is heard. Weiss turns to go towards the door. When she opens it, she is surprised to see Winter in front of her.

"Winter?" Weiss asked.

"Hello, Weiss." Winter said, smiling. "It is nice to see you again."

"It is." Weiss said. "But shouldn't you be back in Atlas?"

"That's...why I'm here. I need to speak to you. It's urgent." Winter turns to Ruby and Yang. "Ozpin's requested the two of you to his office immediately."

"Ozpin?" Yang asked, confused. "What does he want with us?"

"He didn't tell me." Winter answered.

Weiss goes to Myrtenaster and picks it up. "It looks like you've got the room to yourself, Blake."

"...I'll just be reading, when you get back." Blake said.

"Wrong!" Yang exclaims. "I'm sure that we'll have signs of Monkey Boy being here."

Blake groans and uses her book to cover her blushing face. Ruby giggles upon seeing her friend's embarrassment. Yang and Ruby jump off their beds.

"This shouldn't take long." Winter said. "Same for your friends. Please follow me."

As Blake keeps her face behind her book, she listens to footsteps fading away. But she's confused as she can hears something else. She slowly lowers her book and her eyes go wide. Yang is smiling in front of her, about a few feet from her face.

"Promise me one thing, Blakey." Yang said.

"...Um...yeah?" Blake asked.

Yang puts her hand next to her mouth, in order to whisper _. "Try to keep it quiet."_

"YANG!" Blake yells, her face blushing.

Yang bursts into laughter as she exits the door room, closing the door behind her. Blake shakes her head and stands up to grab her Scroll. Her bow then twitches. Blake grabs a book and throws at the wall. The sound of a small yelp, a thud and the sounds of footsteps fading occur.

"She's going to torture me like this, forever." Blake said to herself.

* * *

 **WINTER'S ROOM**

Weiss is sitting inside Winter's room, while Winter is pouring coffee into two cups. Winter sighs as she brings the cups, giving one to Weiss before sitting across from her.

"Is this...your room?" Weiss asked.

"It is." Winter said. "It's quite comfortable. Even better than my rooms on the airships."

The sisters quietly sip their coffee before continuing.

"Winter." Weiss said. "Why do you have a room, here in Beacon? Why are you even herein Vale? You're supposed to be in Atlas. You're a military specialist, after all."

Winter scoffs. "Specialist. I used to hate that word. Made me wonder why I even accepted the position. But I guess I don't have to worry about it, anymore."

Weiss is a bit confused. "Why do you say that?"

Winter places her cup onto the shelf next to her bed and looks at her sister. "Weiss. A few days ago...I quit the Atlesian military."

Weiss is surprised to hear this. "What?"

"...Ironwood knew about what was going to happen in Patch. He had reports of Cinder Fall and Adam Taurus being on the island. He knew that an attack would happen...but he chose to say nothing. And because of his action...your blonde friend lost her arm. And a lot of people got hurt."

Weiss, trying to take in all this information, rests her hands on her head.

"By the time I realized what Ironwood did, it was already too late. I just couldn't. Not anymore. First it was the immediate orders to execute any known associates of Cinder Fall upon their capture. And now it was withholding reports. Ironwood is growing paranoid. He threatened me with a dishonorable discharge when I was trying to persuade him to stop. I knew then that I needed to get away from him and the military. So I left Atlas. And Ozpin offered me residence here. To protect me."

"Wait. Protect you?"

Winter is a bit hesitant in speaking. But after a few seconds, she sighs before speaking. "Weiss. I cannot go back to Atlas. Ever."

"...I don't understand." Weiss said. She then sees some guilt on Winter's face. "Winter? What did you do?"

"...I am wanted by the Atlesian military." Winter said, shocking Weiss. "When I left Atlas...I stole something from one of our testing sites. I felt like I should take it. After all...Miss Xiao Long needed it the most."

Weiss' eyes go wide. "...You...you were the one to give Yang her new arm? Why?"

"I felt guilty." Winter answered. "Your friend was severely injured because of Ironwood's arrogance. And I knew that she would change from the ordeals that she's been through. I gave the arm to help her cope."

"But you stole it!" Weiss exclaims.

"I realize that, Weiss." Winter said. "And if I were to go back home, I'll be immediately arrested. As if I ever wanted to go back, anyways."

Weiss places her cup onto the same shelf. "If you are no longer in the military...and you're wanted in Atlas...then what will you do?"

"Trust me, Weiss." Winter said as she stands up and walks to the refrigerator. "Just because Ozpin offered me a place to stay, doesn't mean it came with one condition. And I am not really looking forward to it."

"And that condition would be?"

Winter opens the fridge and takes out the bottle that Qrow gave her. Setting the bottle down, she looks at Weiss and just smiles. "You'll get your answer at the ceremony later today."

Weiss stands up and walks to Winter. "Are you sure, you'll be okay?"

Winter answers by hugging Weiss. "I know that you're worried. But I promise you. I'll be fine."

Weiss separates from the hug and smiles at Winter. She then proceeds to leave the room. Winter sighs and goes to sit down on her bed.

* * *

 **OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ruby and Yang are sitting across from Ozpin, who is sipping his coffee and looking over something on his Scroll. Ruby notices that one of Yang's feet is tapping frantically.

"Hmm." Ozpin said. "Interesting." He puts his Scroll away and looks at the two. "Miss Rose. Miss Xiao Long. I called you two here, because of the recent events that occurred the last few days. What had happened between the two of you must've been terrifying for you. And I'm also including Miss Rose's incident at the Dust shop last month."

Ruby rests her hand on her head as she looks at the floor.

"How are you feeling, Miss Rose?"

Ruby lifts her head and looks at Ozpin. "I'm doing okay. Still getting used to my new Semblance. And I've been recovering, thanks to my family and friends."

"That is good." Ozpin said. "I am happy to hear that you've been doing good."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Ruby saud.

"And Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin said, turning to Yang. "My condolences for your incident. I cannot imagine the emotions that are running in you, as of now."

"...I...I feel fine, Headmaster." Yang said, crossing her arms.

"That may be for now, Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin said. "But trust me when I say this: You are not the 1st person to have suffered a similar experience like yours. You do everything you can to stay positive in front of everyone that you care about, in order to reduce worry. Tell me. Have you've been experiencing nightmares? Have short periods of depression, every now and then?"

Ruby looks at Yang with worry.

"Why do you ask?" Yang asked.

Ozpin stands up and walks around his desk and stands next to Yang. "I am asking, because you, I and even Miss Rose here know how you're truly feeling."

Yang turns to see Ruby.

"I know, Yang." Ruby said. "You're hurting inside. I can tell by your body language."

Yang feels her left hand begin to tremble and uses her metal hand to clench on it. "I just didn't want to worry you, Rubes. Or Dad. Or even Qrow."

"That is understandable." Ozpin said. "But keeping emotions like that is not healthy, Miss Xiao Long. Which is why I'm offering a solution for you to let those emotions out in private."

Yang turns to look at Ozpin, who is smiling.

"I am aware that you are not very fond of herbology. Proffessor Peach says that you often sleep during her classes. I can arrange to have you removed from that class. And in exchange...you would come to this office and we can speak. And this would be a daily routine."

Yang is surprised. "You...want to be my therapist?"

"...More like a psychiatrist." Ozpin said. "I would be talking to you and any emotions you wish to let out, you may do so."

Yang grabs her metal arm with her regular one and stares at the floor. "I...I'm not sure yet."

Ozpin proceeds to place his hand on Yang's shoulder. "I understand, Miss Xiao Long. I will give you until the end of the day to make a decision. Until then...I must get ready for the Welcome Back ceremony. And you two should as well."

Ruby and Yang stand up, turning to walk to the elevator. Ozpin watches as they enter the elevator and go down. He then proceed to sip his coffee.

* * *

 **TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM**

"What. What?" Yang said.

Ruby, Yang and Weiss all returned to their dorm room, finding Blake just reading by herself.

"Yeah." Weiss said. "Winter's the reason why you have that arm."

"But...why would she?" Yang asked. "We never even met."

"...Winter knows that you're my friend." Weiss said, lying about the real reason. "And Ozpin had told her what happened."

"Uh...that doesn't make sense." Ruby said.

"I really wish I could tell you more." Weiss said. "But I'm only telling you what I know. And that's all I know." She stands up and picks up a folded pile of clothes. "I'm going to go take a shower. The ceremony starts in a couple hours. You three should get ready as well."

Ruby watches as Weiss enters the bathroom before jumping down from her bed.

"So." She said. "Yang...are you going to do it? Take Ozpin's offer?"

Blake, having been told, looks at Yang with worry. Yang rests herself on the desk, staring at the floor.

"I'm not sure yet" Yang said. "I'm still thinking about it."

"...Maybe you should take it." Blake said, causing Yang to look at her. "You know that we all can tell how much you're really hurting. And keeping it inside you, is only going to make it worse. I would know, myself."

"She's right." Ruby said. "Maybe Ozpin can help you."

Yang stares at the two of them for a few seconds before nodding. She then looks at her metal arm, clenching it into a fist. "Okay. I'll tell him. After the ceremony."

* * *

 **LATER - AUDITORIUM**

The students of Beacon Academy are gathered inside the auditorium. Team JNPR is among the crowd, with Nora bouncing up and down.

"It's been a long break." Jaune said.

"It certainly was." Pyrrha said. "But now...we are back."

Jaune turns to see Team RWBY approaching them and he waves at them. When both teams are now near each other, they hear feedback and turn, along with the other students, to the stage. Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port and Professor Oobleck are standing, with Ozpin behind the microphone.

"Good afternoon, everyone." He said. "I do hope you all had a wonderful month long Winter break. You all have had plenty of rest and relaxation. But now it is the spring semester. And that means back to training and school. And given that I usually begin classes first thing tomorrow morning...special circumstances has caused me and my staff to delay until the day after."

The students are surprised to hear this.

"Given this situation, I do recommend getting extra prepared for when classes begin again. Wander the hallways to help you remember where you need to go. If you need extra supplies, you will proceed to the library. Or if you wish for tutoring or advice, then Miss Goodwitch and the other professors are happy to help you."

When Weiss turns to look around, she notices Winter, who is at the edge of the stage.

"Isn't that your sister?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Weiss said. "What is she doing by the-" She stops to realize what's about to happen. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

"And in addition, Beacon has acquired a new professor. She will be assisting Professor Goodwitch during combat class and will be acting as a guard for the school." Ozpin turns to his right. "Please give a warm welcome to Professor Winter Schnee."

As Winter walks up the stage, despite several students being surprised, they clap. Some are turning to Weiss, who is nodding in disapproval.

"You've joking." Yang said.

Weiss then turns and proceeds to walk out of the auditorium, ignoring the students who were looking at her. Winter, watching her sister leave, doesn't change her emotion.

"I assume you haven't told her." Ozpin said, keeping his hand between him and the microphone.

Winter nods, making him sigh. He lowers his hand and resumes talking. "We welcome every last one of you back to Beacon Academy. Remember to train hard. For the outside world can be treacherous. And you need to be prepared. Now off you go. I'm sure a lot of you wish to catch up with friends and classmates. Have a wonderful evening."

* * *

 **FOUNTAIN**

Weiss is sitting down at a bench, next to the fountain at the front of the school. She is mad, her arms crossed and she is staring at the floor.

"Weiss?"

Weiss groans and looks up to see Winter who stands nearby.

"So that was the surprise?" Weiss asked.

"...Yes." Winter answered. "The surprise is me becoming a teacher here."

"And you just couldn't tell me in your room." Weiss said. "Instead...you let every student in Beacon know first. Do you know how embarrassing that is to me?"

Winter is a bit confused. "How could this be embarrassing to you?"

"Oh I don't know." Weiss said as she stands up. "The fact that my sister will not only be teaching the students of Beacon Academy...you'll be teaching me. And that will make some people think of favoritism."

"You know that I would treat you just about the same as every student, Weiss."

"You better."

Winter moves closer to Weiss and puts her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Outside of class, I will be just your sister. But in class...I am your teacher. That I promise."

Weiss sighs and nods. "Fine. I...I gotta go. I'll see you later...Professor."

Weiss turns and walks away, leaving Winter to watch her leave. Winter nods and proceeds to look at the statue in the fountain.

* * *

 **ROOFTOP**

On the rooftop of the dorm building that RWBY and JNPR stay in, Yang sits alone. She sadly looks at the ground, before lifting her eyes to look at the clear skies. She lifts her left hand and notices that it's shaking.

"Try breathing slowly."

Yang quickly turns to see Pyrrha, who has worry on her face.

"Inhale and exhale slowly." Pyrrha said. "I hear it helps with tremors."

Yang turns back to her hand. She slowly inhales, wait a couple seconds, and then slowly exhales. Yang sees that her trembling hand begins to stop. She smiles and looks back at Pyrrha. "Thanks."

"No problem." Pyrrha said as she sits down.

"How did you even know where I was?" Yang asked. "Wait. Let me guess...Ruby?"

"Ruby." Pyrrha answered.

Yang chuckles. "Of course. So. What brings you up here?"

"Well...I think it's time that we discuss our plans to find you that lucky somebody."

"Ooooohhhhh!" Yang said. "Right. I thought I said I wasn't interested."

Pyrrha turns to Yang. "Trust me, Yang. You are interested. And you will need my help."

"I'm fine." Yang said. "I can find someone on my own."

Pyrrha's smile fades. "I know you're hurting. You came to me, remember? What happens when you meet someone, and they want to ask you about your arm? Or how it happened. You need to find someone who will be sympathetic to your problem. We don't want someone who's going to spread gossip. Now come on. You need my help."

Yang groans in annoyance. "Fine. I'll give it a shot."

Pyrrha proceeds to place his hand on Yang's shoulder. "Tomorrow. We'll start tomorrow. We'll meet at the cafeteria and we'll begin then. But for now...let's just stare at the sky. It's beautiful."

Yang then smiles and the two of them watch sky. She then begins to notice that her heart is beating quickly and realizes why. _Oh boy._

* * *

 **RWBY DORM ROOM**

"So...classes start in two days." Ruby said as she hangs upside down from her bed. "What do you guys want to do, tomorrow?"

"I'll be walking around campus with Sun all day tomorrow." Blake said as she reads her book.

"Going to meet with Pyrrha at lunch." Yang said, as she combs her hair. "Got a...a special project that we'll be working on together."

"Ooooooh!" Ruby said. "Care to tell?"

"Nope." Yang answered. "Top secret for now. I'll tell you guys eventually."

Ruby groans in annoyance, before turning to Weiss, who is cleaning Myrtenaster.

"I'll be training." Weiss said. "Probably for most of the day."

"Oh really?" Ruby said. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You could train with me, Ruby." Weiss answered. "I'm interested in a few practice spars."

"Nah." Ruby said as she jumps and lands down. "Tomorrow's the last vacation day before classes. I'll have plenty of time to train then."

"You could just hang out with JNPR." Yang said.

"Ren and Nora are going to be busy helping Goodwitch in finishing the repairs of the workshop that Nora destroyed." Blake said. "And with Pyrrha hanging with Yang...I guess that leaves Jaune."

"...Oh...um..." Ruby tries to speak as she scratches the back of her head.

"Ruby?" Blake said, noticing her nervousness.

Yang sighs as she stands up. "Ruby. Come with me. You can tell me what's wrong."

Ruby follows Yang out of the dorm room and they walk down the hallway and enter an empty dorm room. Making sure no one is nearby, Yang then closes the door.

"Alright Rubes." She said, crossing her arms. "Are you nervous because it's just going to be Jaune?"

"No." Ruby answered. "Well...yes. And..."

Yang chuckles. "Ruby. I can see you blushing."

Ruby quickly turns the other way.

"Relax, sis." Yang said. "I am completely aware of you little...crush on him."

"What?" Ruby exclaims as she turns back to Yang.

"You weren't exactly...keeping it secret to me. I saw that little smooch you gave to Jaune back at home. That was very sweet too."

"Ummmm...yeah." Ruby said awkwardly. "Yang. Can you help me? If I want Jaune to like me back-"

"Oh his feelings are the same." Yang said, slowly smiling wide.

Ruby, surprised at this, sits down. "Oh boy."

"And given that he's all by himself tomorrow...all day...this could be your chance to...hang out with him."

"Well what do I do then?"

Yang chuckles. "Amateur." She stands up. "Just go to Jaune...and simply ask him. If he says yes, then that's good. But if he can't, then you'll understand. There will be other opportunities. It's all about confidence, Rubes. You just have to be brave enough to do so." Smirks. "Unless you're...chicken."

"I am not chicken!" Ruby exclaims.

"Prove it, then." Yang said. "Open the door then. Jaune just passed by."

Ruby then gulps and sighs. Yang watches as her sister quickly walks out the room. She begins to hum a bit for a few seconds, before hearing a faint 'yes' from outside. Yang's smile wides in success.

* * *

 **NIGHT - OZPIN'S OFFICE**

"You're joking."

Ozpin is speaking with Qrow, Goodwitch and Winter in his office.

"I wish I were, Qrow." Winter said. "But my contact in Atlas has indeed confirmed it. Ironwood is sending a small squad of soldiers to Vale. They believe that a warehouse in the docks houses several White Fang members...as well as Cinder Fall and her accomplices."

"And when will they arrive?" Ozpin said.

"Tomorrow night." Winter answered.

"You didn't get anything else?" Goodwitch asked.

"No. I run risking my contact if we kept our call longer. That is all I got."

"This is troubling." Ozpin said. "If the people of Vale see Atlesian soldiers firing up in my Kingdom, there will be distrust."

"Miss Sustrai's information tells us that Fall will indeed be at the warehouse." Goodwitch said. "But we need to find out exactly which one they will be in. And we need this done before the soldiers get there."

"I'll get that done." Qrow said.

"You will." Ozpin said. "You and Miss-"

"I'll do it myself." Qrow said. "You need to show Ice Queen the ropes of Beacon. Trust me. I can handle this on my own. I can be pretty stealthy."

Winter sighs. "Given that there could be dozens of White Fang members, as well as Fall...I advise that you be careful."

Qrow chuckles. "I never knew you cared."

Winter doesn't say anything back. Instead she walks to a nearby window and proceeds to stare outside. What she and the others know...is that someone is sitting on a ledge on top of the room.

Ruby, having listened to the whole conversation, just stares at nothing. Now looking down the window, she notices that Winter begins looking up. Ruby quickly jumps back and quietly jumps off the rooftop. Using Crescent Rose, she slows her fall until she lands on the ground. Ruby stands up and turns to see someone looking at her. Velvet, dumbfounded, just looks at Ruby.

"Did...did you just...?"

Ruby smiles. "Fall out of the sky? Nah. Looked believable, huh?"

Ruby just walks past Velvet, her smile fading.

 _Cinder Fall. Warehouse. Tomorrow night. Good._

"Miss Rose!"

Ruby stops walking and turns to see Winter, who is walking towards her.

"Hi." Ruby said. "Winter, right?"

"Indeed." Winter said. "Ruby Rose. My sister's partner and leader. I always believed that you we too young."

"I'm not a kid." Ruby said, annoyed.

"Might as well be." Winter said, seriousness in her voice. "Because kids always seem to listen to conversations that they're not supposed to hear."

Ruby is surprised. "How did-"

"I have my ways." Winter answered. "And despite this, I believe it's good that you heard."

"Huh?"

"I hear that you're going after Cinder Fall."

Ruby quickly look around and sees that Velvet was nowhere to be seen. She sighs in relief before speaking. "Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to help you find her."

"...She tried to go after Weiss."

"What?"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**

Sorry if this chapter took long. Writer's block guys. But this story is still going on. But please be patient. Next chapter is coming soon. Until then, later guys.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hero: A RWBY AU Story**

 **Chapter 12**

 **BEACON ACADEMY-HALLWAY**

As a number of students exit the many classrooms in Beacon Academy, someone stops in front of a locker. Taking out her Scroll, she presses some buttons and the locker door opens. Yang puts a couple notebooks into it and closes the door before walking down the hallway.

"Hello."

Yang turns and sees Pyrrha, who catches up to her, walking with the blonde.

"Sup." Yang said. "So...you ready to help me out?"

"The sooner we find your soul mate, the better." Pyrrha said.

Yang is confused. "Soul mate?"

"What? Did you think we'd be searching for someone who you'd be dumping later in the future? Oh, no. Not a chance."

"...Eh. Alright. No need to argue about it. Where do we start?"

* * *

 **CAFETERIA**

Pyrrha and Yang sit down at a table, looking at the numerous students entering the place.

"How about him?" Pyrrha asked, looking at a third-year student with gelled hair.

"Nah." Yang said. "Heard he's in love with his hair." She sees a girl with long blue hair. "What about her?"

"I don't think so." Pyrrha answered. "Rumors are that she's not into any girl with prosthetics."

Yang groans and lets her head hit the table. "We're already doing bad."

"It's just the first day of searching." Pyrrha said. "Don't give up now."

As Yang lifts her head back, she sees Velvet, who is smiling as she enters. "What about her?"

Pyrrha is confused. "Velvet? Do you even know if she's into girls?"

Yang shrugs. "Maybe. But I have no idea."

"Well...if you think you're right, go up and ask her."

Yang watches as Velvet turns to look at her, before quickly turning back to where she's walking.

"...Not yet. But we should probably stop staring before it gets creepy."

"Yeah." Pyrrha said.

"Too late."

Pyrrha and Yang quickly turn to see Coco, who is standing near them, and nodding.

"You guys are losers." She said, before walking towards Velvet's direction.

"That wasn't nice." Pyrrha said.

"Well she is Velvet's teammate." Yang said. "They act like sisters, sometimes."

"Who acts like sisters?"

Yang turns and sees Ruby, who is with Weiss and Blake. Her teammates sits down.

"Velvet and Coco." Yang answered.

"Those two?" Blake asked. "Of course."

"Yeah." Ruby said. "But...aren't they...like..."

"They're not." Weiss asked. "Velvet told me."

"Aw man." Ruby said. "I was kinda betting that they were."

"And you me 10 Lien."

Ruby groans in annoyance as she and the others turn to see Sun, who is carrying his tray of lunch.

"Sun?" Pyrrha asked. "What are you doing here?"

"...uh...eating lunch?" Sun said in confusion. He then hears the giggles from Blake, before realizing something." You didn't tell them. Didn't you?"

"I may have...forgotten about it." Blake smirks before she takes a bite of her sandwich. "My team already knows. But everyone else...I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Team SSSN transferred to Beacon." Weiss explained to the still-confused Pyrrha. "I bet it was a huge surprise to Neptune, Sage and Scarlet."

"Oh, they're mad." Sun said. "They liked Haven Academy. But it'll take some time for them to forgive me...hopefully." He then turns to Ruby. "Pay up, Ruby."

Ruby sighs and takes out 10 Lien, giving it to Sun.

"I knew Rabbit girl and Adel weren't together all along." Sun continues. "But Coco always like to tease about that rumor. Kinda surprised, though. She is hot. And she is just so awesome. And I bet if someone like me were to-"

Sun stops talking upon seeing Yang's eyes go wide and giving a hand signal by waving her hand by her neck. He then slowly turns around to see Coco, who is squinting her eyes at him. He chuckles nervously and slowly starts to back away and sprinting out of the cafeteria.

Ruby covers her mouth as she tries to suppress her laughing, while Blake quickly gets up and stops Coco, who was beginning to chase Sun.

"He was only teasing, Coco." Blake said. "I'll make sure he regrets saying it?"

"Why can't I?" Coco asked. "Why do you get to do-"

"They're a couple now." Weiss answers. "And Blake sure can make Sun behave."

Coco raises her eyebrows and nods in surprise. Smirking, she turns and proceeds to sit back down next to Velvet.

"So." Yang said. "I assume we all have our plans set?"

"Yep." Ruby said. "Blake goes with Sun to Vale for the bookstore. Weiss will be training. Ren and Nora are going to help Goodwitch. You and Pyrrha will be hanging out. And that just leaves Jaune and I. Even though we haven't figured out what we'll do for the day."

"I'm sure we'll think of something fun." Jaune said. "Lots of opportunities at Beacon. So many choices."

"While you do that." Yang said as she and Pyrrha stands up. "Pyrrha and I will be heading out. Our special project will be taking some time to finish. Figure we get it done ASAP."

"We'll see you guys all tonight." Pyrrha said. "Going to be a busy day for the two of us."

As they group watches Yang and Pyrrha leave, Ruby notices Yang trying to grab Pyrrha's hand, only to back her arm away. Ruby then notices Winter near the exit and turns to her friends.

"I'll be back, guys. Got some...important stuff to do."

As the group watch Ruby walk out of the cafeteria, Weiss raises her eyebrow. "Since when does she do any important stuff?"

* * *

 **WINTER'S ROOM**

"You do realize, that the mission is tonight, Miss Rose."

Winter is talking to Ruby, who sits down and listens.

"Of course I do." Ruby answers. "Torchwick and Cinder will be at a warehouse in the docks, along with the White Fang. I haven't forgotten."

"And yet, you've made plans." Winter said. "Do you realize the kind of situation that you're in, right now? How are you supposed to be in 2 places at once?"

"Well, I could use...oh." Ruby said as she realizes. "I just realized that I don't have my speed Semblance anymore. Oh, boy."

Winter sighs and mumbles.

"I could make this work, Winter." Ruby said. "Just give me a second to think."

Ruby begins to walk around the room, thinking. Winter takes out a glass and fills it with a clear liquid. And Ruby suddenly stops, as if a light bulb appeared over her. "I got it!"

Winter picks up the glass and turns to Ruby. "Okay. Before you say anything...drink this."

Ruby raises her eyebrow. "Um...why?"

"Just drink it!" Winter exclaims.

"Okay!" Ruby exclaims back before taking the glass and drinking the liquid. After chugging the rest, she begins to gag and cough.

Winter grumbles as she pats Ruby's back.

"What did you just give me?" Ruby yells.

"Relax." Winter answered. "You'll know in due time. But it's harmless. And you wont feel any different."

"Okay." Ruby said. "But if I suddenly turn into a giant bird, I'm blaming you."

Winter smirks. "Weiss told me, that you've always dreamed about turning into a bird."

"Weiss promised me not to tell anyone." Ruby said before leaving the room.

Winter sighs and takes out her Scroll as she sits down.

* * *

 **OZPIN'S OFFICE**

"You're kidding me. Right?"

Qrow stands in disbelief in front of Ozpin, who is looking at some papers on his desk.

"I'm afraid so." Ozpin answered. "It seems that Miss Rose and Winter are aware of Miss Fall's location in Vale. They plan to attack her and Torchwick before James' forces arrive there."

"And why haven't you done something about it?" Qrow exclaims. "That's my niece we're talking about here."

"I understand, Qrow." Ozpin said as he stands up. "Miss Rose is just a child, who has much to learn, if she is to grow up later in life. And in order for her to do so, she must make mistakes in her life, that'll help shape her."

Qrow looks at Ozpin in disbelief. "So you're allowing them to go?"

"Not just the two of them." Ozpin answers. "I've arranged a set of events that I guarantee will ensure Miss Rose's safety. In the meantime, I would suggest you keep an eye out for her. From what I'll know, she'll be in Vale along with Mr. Arc."

"Great. Babysitting." Qrow said, before his eyebrows go up. "Wait. The Arc kid? The two of them? By themselves?"

Ozpin chuckles. "Indeed. And I'm guessing that you'll be watching over them, I believe."

"Oh, you better believe that." Qrow answered. "She is my niece after all."

"...Speaking of niece." Ozpin said as his smile fades. "I do wish to speak to you, in regards to Miss Xiao Long."

* * *

 **EVENING - DORM ROOM**

Yang is humming as she walks around her room, while Pyrrha sits on Yang's bed. The latter is looking thorugh sheets of paper, with information.

"There's that second-year in history class. The one with the tail and orange hair. I'm told that she has a fondness for blondes."

"Hmm...nah." Yang said. "Heard that she's had many partners."

"Very well." Pyrrha said, before she tears a sheet apart and throw the pieces onto a small pile.

Yang groans before falling to the ground, lying down. "We've been at this for hours. Don't you think we need to take a break or something?"

Pyrrha looks at her Scroll to check the time. He eyebrows raise in surprise. "I think you're right. Yeah. A break, we will have. Tomorrow, we should continue after class."

Yang slowly sits up, looking a bit nervous. "Um...I think...maybe another time."

Pyrrha notices Yang's change. "Yang? Is something wrong?"

Yang realizes what is happening and tries her best to void answering, thinking of excuses. But she would sigh. "You and the others will know, sooner or later." Yang then climbs and sits down next to Pyrrha and staring down at the ground below her. "I...when Ozpin wanted to talk to Ruby and I...he offered me something."

"...And what did her offer?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well...he pretty much offered...to be my therapist. He's allowing me to skip by last class and instead, I'll talking to him. About what happened during the attack on Patch. My arm. And the state I'm in."

Pyrrha is surprised to hear this. "That's...awfully generous of Proffessor Ozpin. It's rare for any student in Beacon to be given an audience with him. He tends to be a private man."

"He sure does."

Pyrrha places her hand on Yang's shoulder, feeling the shaking that the latter is doing. "Are you alright?"

"...I'm...I'm scared." Yang said.

"It's understandable." Pyrrha said. "You haven't told anyone about what happened. It's natural to feel scared. But look on the bright side. It'll be private. And only Ozpin will be speaking to you."

Yang slightly smiles and nods. "Yeah. I suppose you're right. But...still feel a bit scared."

"Well how about this then?" Pyrrha said, before she proceeds to give Yang a hug.

Yang is surprised by the hug and looks chuckles nervously. "Um...thanks." She quickly turns her head away, trying to hide her blush.

"Feel better?"

"...A little warm...but yeah. I do feel better."

The sounds of a Scroll ringing, makes the two of them look at the one on a nearby drawer. Pyrrha releases her hug, allowing Yang to jump off her bed and go to it. When she looks at the message, she reads it and her eyes go wide.

"Pyrrha. Go get your team. Right now."

Pyrrha's Scroll rings and she takes her out. Reading the message, she jumps off the bed and exits her room.

* * *

 **1 HOUR LATER - VALE**

Jaune and Ruby are walking along the streets of Vale, each of them holding a bag.

"Yep." Jaune said. "Just two cool kids out...shopping."

"Awww." Ruby said. "You think I'm cool. That's sweet."

Jaune smirks. "I do my best. Now then. We've already stopped by the ice cream store, checked out some weapons and shopped for some new clothes. Thinking you're about tired, now?"

"Hmmmmmm..." Ruby said, thinking. But she knows the answer. "Nah! There's just one more place to go, before we head back."

"Where else could we go?" Jaune asked. "We've already went to that weapons shop that you like so much. Then the bakery. Then the weapon shop again, for some reason. And we just got out of the clothing store. What other place in Vale, do you like?"

"...Ummmmmm...yeaahhhhhh...I've..." Ruby try to say, as she taps her fingers together. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"RUBY ROSE!"

Ruby's eyes go wide as she and Jaune stop. She slowly turns around and sees Weiss, along with the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR, standing almost 10 feet away. Weiss is walking towards her with anger on her face.

Ruby chuckles nervously. "Weiss! What brings you to Vale...with the others?"

"We need to talk, Ruby." Blake said.

"Yeah." Yang said. "We do."

Weiss stops close to Ruby before speaking. "We know what you're planning tonight. And all of us here, are pretty much mad at you, right now."

"Guys." Jaune said. "Come on. We're just doing a bit of shopping...mainly for her. But-"

"I wasn't talking about that!" Weiss exclaims, before turning back to Ruby. "The warehouse? By the docks?"

Ruby's eyes go wide. "What? H...how did you-"

Everyone except for Jaune raise their Scrolls, all of them showing the message that they received. Jaune would then proceed to take out his Scroll and is surprised to have the same message.

"Cinder Fall is at the docks?" He said, before looking at Ruby. "Is this why you wanted to hang out with me? So that you could try to catch her?"

"No! No! No!" Ruby exclaims. "It's because I wanted to hang with you. Honest. It's just...Cinder also...happened...to be in Vale."

"And you didn't even bother to tell us." Weiss said. "Your own team. Your friends. Why?"

Ruby stammers as she tries to come up with an lie.

"Don't even try to lie!" Weiss exclaims as she grabs Ruby's arm. "We're going back to Beacon. Right now!"

"But Weiss-"

They're talking is interrupted by the sound from a small distance.

"What was that?" Ren asked.

Ruby, knowing something, quickly proceeds to sprint towards the now-rising smoke.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaims, before she follows. The rest of the group proceed to do the same thing. After a minute of running, the group stop running, surprised to see what blew up. A warehouse. The fire has already spread everywhere inside, spewing out every window.

"Oh, man." Jaune said, before he turns and notices someone exiting the burning building, holding her side as she coughs violently. "She needs help. Ren. Go help her. Pyrrha. Nora. Search for more survivors."

As JNPR disperse, Yang looks at Ruby, who has her eyes wide in shock. "Ruby-"

The sounds of someone yelling, causes RWBY to see other's exiting the building and falling to the ground in pain. Weiss, Blake and Yang sprint towards them, in order to help. Jaune notices that Ruby is still, trying to contain her emotions.

"She lied to us."

Jaune quickly turns to look at the injured woman, who Ren is wrapping bandages around her waist.

"Who lied to you?" Ren asked.

"...Cinder Fall."

Ruby overhears Cinder's name and quickly walks to the woman.

"She held me and my coworkers hostage for the last 2 days. She just wanted the warehouse. She gave her word. She would not harm us. But she lied. She and her partners left a bomb, and then they just headed out."

"Do you have any idea, where they went?" Ruby asked.

"...I...I might've overheard from this guy. Gray hair. Cocky attitude. Had robotic legs."

"...Mercury." Jaune said.

"Yeah." The woman said. "I might've heard him saying something about a train...and Vacuo. And...he also mentioned...3 months."

"They're fleeing." Ruby said. "They're fleeing to Vacuo. They must be planning something. And coming back in 3 months. We have to stop them. The nearest train station is a couple miles away."

Ruby begins to walk towards a direction. But she would be stopped when someone grabs her arm. She quickly turns back to see Jaune, who is the one stopping her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Ruby tries to free herself, but Jaune's grip is strong.

"Are you going after her?" He asked. "Are you?"

Ruby stares at Jaune before speaking. "I had a chance to stop Cinder. Back in Patch. I had her in my reach, Jaune. And I let her go. I let her go, and she ended up doing this. It's my fault. It's my fault, this happened."

"Don't you blame yourself, right now." Jaune said, releasing his grup.. "These people are hurt, Ruby. And we have to help them."

Weiss hears Ruby yelling and walks to her. "Ruby. Jaune is right. We need to help them until the ambulances arrive."

""No, no, no, no!" Ruby exclaims. "We need to get to Cinder right now! We have to head to the train station! We need to stop her from leaving to Vacuo!"

"We can't do that." Weiss said, anger in her voice. "Right now, we need to get these people to safety. The fire is spreading beyond the warehouse and we need to do this now."

"As long as Cinder Fall is still out there, no one is safe!" Ruby yells. "I know how we can defeat her. I have to fix this. I need to-"

"YOU NEED TO FIX WHAT?" Weiss screams out, shocking Ruby, and getting everyone's attention. "YOU DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAUSED THIS, RUBY! Not everything is about you!"

Yang, watching this, begins to get angry.

"These people need us here. We can do good now"

Jaune looks in surprise as Weiss continues to speak.

"Besides. How are we going to stop Fall and her accomplices? If you couldn't stop her in Patch, you can't stop her now. We want to help you, Ruby. We do. But truthfully...we're going to need to be better. Stronger, if we're to ever stop Cinder, once and for all. Otherwise...we'll fail. You know we will."

Ruby just stares at Weiss, before lowering her head. Weiss places her hands on her hips, knowing what she just did.

"We're going to help these people." She said. "...And then we're heading back to Beacon."

Ruby slowly nods as she walks past Weiss and towards an injured man. Weiss sees Yang, still mad, and walks to her. She stops as Yang calms down.

"I didn't want to scream at her." Weiss said. "You know that, right?"

"I do." Yang answered. "But it was uncalled for. Don't scream at her again. Okay?"

As Weiss and Yang go to tend to the wounded, Winter is standing at a nearby roof, over-watching them and having listened to their conversation.

"Crap." She said. She would then take out her Scroll and answers and incoming call. "What?" She listens for a few seconds, before her eyebrows raise. She then sighs. "I'm on my way back, right now."

* * *

 **TRAIN**

"Very clever, Roman"

Cinder, along with Torchwick, Emerald and Mercury, are aboard a train that is riding past mountains, toward its destination.

"Holding those people hostage AND then blowing up a warehouse." Torchwick said. "Now that was a good idea, on your part. But the blowing up part: took a lot of influence to get some dynamite. But I am one of the best, after all."

"...Maybe not one of the best." Cinder said. "But it was clever. And because of you, we've are now on our way to Vacuo, to speak with the Headmaster at Shade."

As Cinder speaks, Emerald is looking at Mercury, who has fallen asleep with a comic book over his head. Hidden behind her back, Emerald's Scroll is on...and recording.

* * *

 **OZPIN'S OFFICE**

 _"Sooner or later."_

Cinder's voice is heard from Ozpin's Scroll, as Qrow, Winter and Goodwitch listen.

 _"We'll return to Vale. And when we do...they will not expect us."_

Ozpin puts his Scroll away and sighs before speaking. "Well, the good news is that we managed to prevent Miss Rose from attacking the warehouse in Vale, which at the time was full of overnight workers on their break. We may have prevented her from going down a dark path. But..."

"Fall got away." Qrow said. "For now. One day, they will return. And we need to be prepared for when they do."

"Indeed." Ozpin said. "And my reports say that James and his army have realized the false reports and are currently heading back to Atlas at the moment."

"Did they even stop to help anyone injured in the explosion at the docks?" Qrow asked.

"No." Winter said. "I didn't see any Atlesian ship or soldier at all."

Qrow scoffs. "Of course."

Ozpin turns to look at Winter."Miss Schnee, I will need to speak to you privately right now. Glynda. Qrow. Take your leave."

Goodwith and Qrow proceed to head for the elevator as Winter watches them. When the elevator door closes, Ozpin proceeds to stand up and look at Winter.

"What exactly were you thinking, Miss Schnee?"

Winter looks confused. "I'm sorry?"

She notices some anger in Ozpin's eyes as he spoke. "I am aware that you relayed the information about the warehouse to Miss Rose, the night before. And that forced me to inform the rest of her team and her friends. And thankfully, they were able to bring her back to Beacon. But this wouldn't have happened, if you never spoke to her. What exactly do you have to say for yourself?"

Winter, surprised by what Ozpin said, is desperate to come up with an excuse.

"Can't find a reason?" Ozpin asked. "Don't, then. Understand this. It is my responsibility for the safety of my students. And you've managed to endangered one of mine. I am disappointed in your decisions, Miss Schnee. And I am in disbelief that you were willing to participate in the attack. What would've happened if you and Miss Rose went ahead with this plan of yours? If that explosion never happened at the warehouse, how many innocent people would've been hurt by the two of you?"

"...Many." Winter answered, looking scared.

"Exactly." Ozpin said, as he sits down. "But they won't be, because of me." He then sighs. "Consider this a warning, Miss Schnee. If I find out that you tell any secrets from this group again, you promptly break my rules...your position in this Inner Circle, as well as a teacher here in Beacon, will both be revoked immediately. And that means no protection from Ironwood or the Atlesian military. You'll be on your own from then. Do you understand?"

Winter is shocked to hear these words. But nevertheless, she nods and proceeds to head to the elevator. Ozpin watches as doors close, before proceeding to go look out his window.

* * *

 **TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM**

Ruby sits on in her bed, her arms around her knees, and bearing a sad look. Nearby, outside their dorm room, Yang is speaking to Weiss and Blake.

"She hasn't said a word, since we got back." Blake said.

"I have never seen her this...sad. Ever." Weiss said.

Yang watches Ruby through a crack in the door. "It's better than what would've happened, if she went into that warehouse. She could've been hurt."

Weiss looks at Ruby as Yang and Blake talk. As the two speak, Weiss proceeds to slightly open the door, entering their dorm room. She slowly approaches her and Ruby's bunk bed before placing her hands on the latter's bed. "Ruby?"

Ruby doesn't turn her head towards Weiss. Instead, she stares at the wall next to her.

"Can I come up?" Weiss asked. "I promise not to scream at you. Okay?"

Although Ruby doesn't look at Weiss, she slowly nods her head. Weiss then proceeds to climb Ruby's bed, crossing her legs as she sits.

Outside the room, Yang and Blake watch the two in the room, having noticed.

"Ruby." Weiss said. "First of all. I wanted to say...I'm sorry."

Ruby slowly turns to looks at Weiss.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you, back in the docks. I didn't want to. You know that. But...it was the only way to stop you. From doing something stupid. Like getting yourself hurt or..."

Weiss doesn't finish her sentence. Instead, Ruby speaks.

"I almost went through it." She said, tears falling down her face. "After Patch...after what she did...I wanted to hurt Cinder. Real bad. I wanted to go to the train station...and I wanted her to regret making me angry."

"But you didn't." Weiss said.

"Yeah. Because of you. I was about to down a dark path. I'm 16 years old, and I was close to becoming the thing that I vowed to stop. I almost became the bad guy."

Blake turns and sees Yang has rested her head on the wall next to the door. She also sees the latter shakily gripping her left hand.

"I don't want to be the bad guy." Ruby said. "I want to be a Huntress. I want to be a hero. Someone who stops bad guys and be inspiring to kids who want to become heroes as well."

"And you will." Weiss said. "I know it. Yang knows it. Blake knows it. Everyone does. Because..." She points to a section of Ruby's chest, where her heart is. "Your heart is good. Pure. It always will be."

Ruby slowly smiles. "Uh...that's sweet of you, Weiss. Thank you."

Weiss smiles back. "Winter used to say words like that, whenever I was sad. And to tell you the truth...I was afraid, I was going to fail."

Ruby chuckles. She stares at the ceiling for a few seconds, before proceeding to jump off her bed. Weiss follows and they both land of the floor. Ruby turns to Weiss, still smiling.

"Thank you for your kind words." She said.

The two hear the door close and turn. Blake is helping Yang, who is staring at the ground. Ruby goes to Yang and stops in front of the latter. Yang lifts her head up as she suddenly receives a hug from her sister, surprising the former.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Ruby said.

Yang is still for a couple seconds before she hugs back. "Promise to not do that again."

Ruby halfway separates the hug in order to look at Yang with a smile. "I promise."

Yang begins to smile and wipes the tears off her face. She then looks at Weiss. "Thank you."

Weiss heads to her teammates and stands next to them. Ruby wraps her right arm around her, with Weiss doing the same to the former. Yang raises her other arm towards Blake, who does the same. Together, Team RWBY embrace each other in one hug.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

The team quickly turn to see Nora, who is awestruck at the embrace. Ren and Jaune were behind her, smiling at seeing the 4.

That is just so adorable." Nora said, before quickly proceeding to hug the whole team at once. "Oh it's so good to see you four smiling at once."

"Thanks...Nora." Ruby said, trying to speak. "But...can we...breathe please?"

"Nora." Ren said, crossing his arms. "You're suffocating them."

Nora releases his grip, so that the team could breath.

"We're glad that everything's working out." Jaune said. "You really scared us, Ruby."

"I did." Ruby said. "I hope it doesn't happen again. I'll try."

Yang notices someone missing. "Where's Pyrrha?"

"In bed." Jaune answered. "Guess she was more tired than I thought. Anyways. Tomorrow. 1st day back in classes. Excited?"

"I sure am." Yang said. "Looking forward to combat classes again."

"One -on-one, you versus me, 1st match of the class?" Nora said.

"Oh, you know it." Yang answered.

* * *

 **MIDNIGHT**

As the moonlight shines through the window of Team RWBY's dorm room, the team lie asleep in their own bed. Well, all accept Ruby. She stares at the ceiling as the moonlight reflected on it. Sighing, she proceeds to carefully get off her bed, and goes to her drawer.

* * *

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

Ruby yells as she slashes as a makeshift target, as having destroyed several. Angrily panting, she just stands stare, looking at what she just destroyed.

 _"I know, this must be hard on you."_

Ruby turns and looks at her Scroll, which is once again, playing Jupiter's message.

 _"And I am truly sorry, for never telling you, about my condition. I...I was afraid, that if I did tell you...maybe you would've-"_

Ruby then suddenly pauses the video, before picking up her Scroll. Tears begin to fall down her face and her hands begin shaking.

"You want me to move on." Ruby said. "You don't want me to grieve you, forever." She holds her Scroll and leans her head down, her forehead touching the screen. "The only for me to move forward...is to leave you behind." Her emotions begin to let go. "I don't want to let you go."

Ruby tightly squeezes her Scroll, but not enough to shatter it, due to her strength. After a minutes, she shakily breathes as she lifts her head and touches the screen. She then presses a couple holographic buttons, and a message.

 _Delete Message? Yes or No?_

Ruby reaches her head towards her answer, but then freezes. She stares at the video of Jupiter as more tears begin to fall down. And after another minute of hesitation, she says "...I'll always love you."

Ruby then proceeds to press Yes. And the video disappears.

 _Video Deleted._

Ruby begins whimpering upon doing so, and drops her Scroll to the ground. She then falls to her knees and places her hands on her face, as she begins to sob. She she cries, she falls to her side and just lies there, her emotions letting out.

3O Feet away, within eye's view, someone watches as Ruby lies on the ground in a fetal position. Jaune, having heard Ruby leaving, decided to quietly follow. Upon seeing everything, he sadly bows his head and sits down at the nearby wall. With Crocea Mors ready, he prepares in the event of any Grimm coming. Jaune then lifts his head and stares at the night sky, where the many stars light it. As he stares up, he begins to think.

 _How can I help her be happy again?_

 **END OF CHAPTER 12**


End file.
